Meeting Lost Family
by NarutoLover628
Summary: Kakashi thought he was the only Hatake left. He soon meets some other family members he thought were all dead. How will he handle the news? How will Team Seven handle the news? Are they going to accept the long lost family members of the Hatake family? I suck at summaries.
1. A suspicious Person

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is this story.

Oh, and there are a few things I want to point out.

1. Sasuke and his team are in Konoha. I made it so they came back not too long ago. It's been a few years since the end of the war, and everyone is at peace at the moment.

2. The Akatsuki are all back in Konoha as well. I also made it so that Yahiko and Sakura are siblings, because I liked that idea. So, basically all the evil guys are all in Konoha. Deal with it.

3. Everyone who died in Shippuden are still alive. Everyone who died pre-Shippuden are still dead. I liked the characters who died in Shippuden, so I made them still alive. Deal with it also.

4. Kakashi and Sakura have been dating since May, so they have been dating for a few months.

* * *

><p>The day was a beautiful Tuesday in August. Sakura is at the hospital and she just finished giving Genma a checkup.<p>

"You're good. Just stop over exerting yourself," Sakura stated. "You guys like to show off and then get seriously hurt in the process."

"Worried? It's okay. I can't promise you that I'll stop getting hurt." Genma claimed as he put his shirt on. "Are you done for the day?"

"Yeah. You were my last patient." Sakura sighed. It's been getting busy at the hospital. She just worked a 36 hour shift and she is EXHAUSTED!

"Sweet. Oh, by the way, I'm coming over tonight for dinner. Your boyfriend said it was fine." Genma stated.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi didn't tell her. She is used to having random people come over her place. Being part of team seven, she always expects many people to come over. Her teammates like to invite people over all the time and it's not even their house! One time, a random guy that she didn't even know came over because Naruto invited him. Sakura doesn't mind though. She likes the extra people over.

"Yeah, but only if it's fine with you. It is your house after all." Genma added in.

"No. Of course it's fine. Dinner's at six. Don't be late."

"Please. I'm not that silver haired man you love so much."

"I know. You're not as good looking." Sakura winked and left the room. Genma was good friends with Sakura due to him dating Shizune and he's best friends with her boyfriend. She and him can joke about anything.

Six oclock comes around and everyone is gathered at Sakura's house. There are currently seven people there; Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Genma, Kakashi, and Sakura. Sakura has a nice little two bedroom house that the hospital pays because she is a head medic at just the ripe age of nineteen! It's not the best house, but it suites her, so she can't complain. Everyone likes to gather at Sakura's place because it's bigger and everyone is usually there anyway.

"Sakura-chan. When are we all going to live together?" The blonde haired teammate wants to know while he's eating his rice.

"Naruto, we talked about this. When I get married, that's when everyone's living situation will change." The pinkette answers.

"Why? We all spend 95% of our time her anyway." The raven haired Uchiha says.

"It'll be easier to just do all the processes once, than moving everyone in and than going through marriage and all the paperwork. It'll be better to do everything at once."

"Kakashi. Hurry up and marry Sakura-chan!" Naruto demands while Kakashi chokes on his food in the process.

"I'm sorry. WHAT?!" Kakashi must have misheard. He did not hear Naruto correctly, did he?

"What's wrong? Fox got your tongue?" Genma teases as Kakashi elbows him. "Ow. That hurt."

"Oh, suck it up, buttercup. You're a ninja." Kakashi points out.

"Still. You got elbows of steel!" Genma exclaims.

Kakashi ignores Genma and tried to explain everything to the boysterous blonde. "Naruto. We talked about his. We need to give it time."

"Why? It's clear you both wanna marr.."

"I think we should all go on a walk after dinner." Kakashi interupts Naruto and tried to change the direction of the conversation. He's thought about marriage a few times and since they already went through all the trials to be with each other, he thinks that Sakura and him could probably get married in the future. Just not now. It's too soon.

Genma, knowing Kakashi since they were little, sees what Kakashi is trying to do and helps him, smirking in the process. "Of course, dear. I like that idea."

"Dear?" Yamato decides to join in the conversation. He stops eating, looking at Genma, then Kakashi, and then at Sakura. Since when did Genma start calling Kakashi dear? And why? Weird.

"It's Genma and Kakashi. Anyone else who calls him 'dear' will get thrown halfway to Suna." Sakura informs.

"Can you please pass the salt, Kakashi dear?" Naruto tests the waters with Sakura. Knowing him, he won't get too far.

"Watch it, Uzumaki or I'll make sure you won't be able to sit for three days after your next physical." That got Naruto to shut up. Sakura smirks at his reaction. Yep, not far, indeed.

"Ow. You're so violent." Naruto pictures it. It's not pretty.

"Never claimed I wasn't." Sakura shoves a spoonful of food in her mouth. She loves her boys so much.

"I'd like to go on a walk after dinner." Sai chirped in.

Sakura shook her head as Sai finally decided to join in. He has come a long way since they first met at the young age of fourteen. "I don't see a problem with that."

After dinner all of team seven goes for a walk. Genma decides to sneak away from them. Sakura and Kakashi hold hands and Naruto is trying to grab Sakura to catch up to Sasuke.

"Hey. Where'd Genma go?" Naruto finally noticed Genma's absence. Took him log enough to notice. Some ninja.

"He left. Said something about wanting to bang his girlfriend." Kakashi answers nonchalantly.

Sakura stops in her tracks and puts her hands on her ears. "Ew. Stop. I don't want to hear that. I walked in on those two doing it in my office." Sakura shudders at the memory. That was gross.

"Did you see anything?" Naruto questions while they continue walking.

"I saw Genma shirtless with his goods flapping everywhere 'cause they didn't know what to do. They could have given me some kind of warning. Seriously."

"Why were they having sex in your office in the first place?" Sasuke questions.

"I let anyone I trust use my office if they need to. I should have specified. If they want to do that stuff in my office next time, I told them they needed to give me a warning. I clean that place spotless three times a day anyway." Sakura explains. They reach the cenotaph. They see a guy with silver hair standing there.

"Hey. Who is that guy?" Sai asks.

"And why is he in front of my dad's grave?" Kakashi wonders. This guy better tell them all they want to know. Team seven makes their way to said guy.

"Hi, there." Sakura starts off friendly.

"Hello." The mystery guy answers back. Great. He's one of those guys.

"You here to see Sakumo Hatake?" Kakashi wonders.

"Yeah. You too?" The guys answers back.

"Uh..Yeah. We are. Sorta. Now, we are." Sakura tried to answer.

"So, how did you know Sakumo?" Kakashi tried to get to the point. They are all looking at the guy suspiciously.

"Well, I don't really have much memory of him because I was only six when he killed himself." The guy answers. He knows how Sakumo died atleast.

"How did you know my father?" Yep. Straight to the point. No more beating around the bush.

"Father.?..Kakashi?"

"That's me." Kakashi folds his arms across his chest. This guy better answer soon.

"Oh my gosh. I've been looking for you for three years!" He runs up to Kakashi and hugs him. The nerve of this guy. Does he know who he's dealing with?Team seven is looking at this guy weirdly.

"You better tell us who you are, buddy." Naruto announces as he gets a kunai ready to attack this weirdo. Sasuke and Sakura go to do the same.

"Relax. I'm harmless. I swear. My name is Kazuki Hatake..I finally found you, big brother."


	2. Waiting In Anticipation

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

* * *

><p>"Relax. I'm harmless. I swear. My name is Kazuki Hatake..I finally found you, big brother."<p>

This has caused all of team seven to be shocked at Kazuki's words. The team keeps looking from Kakashi to Kazuki. They're just as confused as Kakashi.

"B-Brother?" Kakashi didn't have a brother. Or did he? Kakashi does remember having a little brother, but he died, didn't he? Has his whole life been a lie? What is going on?

"Wow. This is an unexpected surprise." Naruto whistles.

"You have a younger brother, senpai?" Yamato inquiries.

"How are you alive? I was told you were dead! It's been twenty-two years since I last saw you. You're dead!" Kakashi is starting to lose his cool. He's not crazy. His brother did die. He grew up believing that.

"I know that it's been a while since I last saw you. Since I was so young, I got taken away to a home so I can be taken care of since both mom and died died. You were already a chunin when dad died, so you got to stay because you could take care of yourself." Kazuki responds.

"Wow. So, you're like twenty eight now or so?" Kakashi wonders.

"Yep. Just turned 28 a few months back in April."

"Nice. I wish you came quicker though." Kakashi remarks.

"Me too. Sorry. I was travelling all around. You were spotted everywhere, so that's where I went. Everywhere. To try to find you." Kazuki chuckles. Kakashi smiles a little under his mask.

"As much as I'm glad you're back and obviously alive, I think we need to go through a few tests, you know, just in case." Kakashi explains.

"Tests?"

"To prove that we are, in fact, 100% related. You're my little brother and I'm your big brother. I need proof." Kakashi says.

"Why? You don't trust me?" Kazuki looks hurt.

"I'm a ninja. I don't trust anyone." Good point there.

Kazuki sighs but obliges to Kakashi's request. "Fine. Let's go. Whatever you want."

"I was hoping you'd go willingly." Kakashi smiles and they go.

- Some time later -

"So, you two are dating?" Kazuki tries to start a conversation. He, along with team seven, are in the waiting room for the results.

"Yeah. And I plan on making her my last girlfriend." Kakashi smoothly says.

"Nice. How long have you two been dating for?" Kazuki shows interest.

"Since May, so a little less than three months." Sakura answers when Kakashi didn't respond.

"But, I've known here for seven years. That counts as something." Kakashi adds. Just then, Genma and Shizune come running, both out of breath.

"Kakashi!" Genma started. "We came as fast as we could!"

"We told you fifteen minutes ago to meet us here!" Kakashi pointed out.

"I know. We were kinda busy though." Genma claimed.

Shizune coughs but tries to help Genma out. "But, we're here now." That's gotta count as something.

"You had sex in my office again, didn't you?" Sakura accused, pointing a finger at them.

"How'd you know?" Shizune started freaking out. She was allowed in Sakura's office whenever, but she forgot to tell her this time.

Shrugging, Sakura answers. "I can smell my office on you two. Besides, I heard you when I went to the bathroom. A little loud, much?"

Blushing, Shizune responds. "You heard that?" Lovely.

"I'm pretty sure the whole hospital heard it," Sakura began. " You know, sooner or later people are gonna start thinking I'm doing Kakashi in my office."

"Why? You're not getting any though." Shizune reminds her. Sakura crosses her arms across her chest. Of course she tells everyone that. Go figure.

"Wait..You two haven't had sex yet?" Kazuki asks disbelievingly.

"No. We've only been dating for three months." Kakashi pointed out. Is it that hard to believe they haven't had sex yet? "Besides, she's waiting til marriage to have sex again."

"She's waiting, which means you are too." Naruto said.

"You better marry her soon so you can fuck her." Genma kindly told them. Okay. This conversation is getting out of hand. Just then, Tsunade and an unknown doctor comes.

"Hello, brats. We have the results." Tsunade claimed, leaving them in suspense.


	3. Let's Party

I wish I owned Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Hello, brats. We have the results." Tsunade leaves them in suspense. Everyone is holding their breath.<p>

"Well, what is it?" Kakashi pressures. Tsunade just smiles at his antics.

"Kakashi. You and Kazuki are brothers." The other doctor told them. Everyone releases their breath. They all cheer and smile. This is a nice realization.

"See? I told you, big brother!" Kazuki cheers.

"Oh my gosh. My baby brother is alive." Kakashi doesn't believe the words that just left his mouth.

"This calls for a celebration! Reunion party at Sakura-chan's!" Naruto calls out. Without Sakura's permission. Everyone cheers and leave except for Kakashi and Sakura.

"Hey. How ya doing?" Sakura questions. She can bet how he's feeling.

"Holy crap. I haven't been this happy in a long time." Kakashi still doesn't believe it. This is the best news he heard in a while.

"It's okay to show some emotion once in a while." Sakura joking but seriously tells him.

Kakashi smiles at Sakura. "You're right. Thanks. I just...I've lived my whole life believing he died and I was the only Hatake alive." Kakashi confesses.

"I know. And now, you two can spend time together to make up for lost time. It'll be great." Sakura announces.

"I can't wait. I'm so happy." Kakashi hugs her and starts silently crying. This only happens when he is with Sakura or once in a while, Genma. He hates being vulnerable at all. "My brother is alive. I'm not the only Hatake alive now. I'm so happy."

"You must be. I'm happy for you." Sakura kisses. The doctor who delived the news with Tsunade is still there and he is watching them kiss.

"You know, the doctor is watching us." Sakura points out quietly while in between kisses.

"I know. I'm starting to get creeped out." They put away and look at the doctor. Well, this is awkward.

"Oh, don't mind me. You can keep kissing. Pretend I'm not even here." The doctor says creepily.

"Yeah. We gotta go now." The pinkette responds and they run away. Back at Sakura's place, everyone is there having a good time.

"Naruto. Watch your drink. You're gonna spill it." Sakura reprimands him.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. Sasuke almost made me spill my juice." Naruto blames Sasuke.

"You sound like a little kid, Dobe. Spill your juice?" Sasuke makes fun of Naruto.

"Still! Watch where you go." Naruto accuses.

"You're right. Don't want you spilling your juice." Sasuke mocks. Maybe he had one too many drinks.

- With Kakashi, Kazuki, and the adults -

"So, Kazuki. Got yourself a girlfriend back home?" Anko asks while shoving her chest his way.

"No. Not really. I don't really have a home." Kazuki tells them.

"What do you mean 'no home'?" Asuma inquiries.

"I've been traveling place to place looking for Kakashi. As soon as I turned 25, I got kicked out of Grass." Kazuki admits.

"Why? You don't seem like someone who would get kicked out of somewhere." Kurenai adds.

"Well, when I told them I wanted to search for my brother, they weren't exactly too thrilled of that idea." Kazuki responded.

"I bet. They hate me. Lots of countries don't really like me. I'm wanted everywhere except for like four places."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Gai asks. "You have no home."

"You know, I didn't really think about that." The younger Hatake nervously laughs. Oh boy.

"You know, Kazuki. You can move back to Konoha, considering you were born here." Genma reminds.

"I don't know if I'll fit in."

"Who cares?!. Your brother's here. All the more reason." Asuma states. It would be nice to have another person in this village. Asuma enjoys hanging out with Kakashi, hopefully Kazuki will be as enjoyable as well.

"And, Sakura can help you get a job." Kakashi joins in.

"Really? How?" Kazuki wants to know.

"She's the Hokage's apprentice, so she can help you out with work and even an apartment." Gai adds.

"And until you can get on your feet, you're more than welcome to stay with me." Kakashi offers.

"Don't you only sleep at your apartment like once a week or so?" Asuma questions Kakashi. Seriously. Whenever Kakashi is needed, he is barely at his own apartment.

Genma scoffs at this. "Not even. He's usually at Sakura's place. I don't blame him though. She does have the nicest place out of the whole team. And if he isn't at Sakura's, then he's at another team mate's."

"Yeah, yeah. So, Kazuki. How 'bout it?" Kakashi asks.

"If Sakura can get a job and place for me, I'd love to stay here." Kazuki announces.

"Babe, come here please!" Kakashi yells from his spot on the couch to the next room where all the younger people are.

"You know, I'm Tsunade's assistant. I can help too." Shizune is almost hurt that they wouldn't consider her to help.

"Yeah, but you're too busy to even breath because you're helping Tsunade 24/7." Anko points out. Right. Shizune almot forgot that little detail.

"And, Tsunade is drunk 24/7 to help much." Genma adds. Another good point.

"What's up?" Sakura comes in the room.

"Could you help Kazuki get a job and apartment here?" Kakashi asks. He knew she could, but he just wants to ask her. The guys sign her up to do a bunch of things without really giving Sakura an option.

Sakura smiles at this. "Of course. We could discuss everything after the party. So, you're gonna move back to Konoha?"

"Yep. I guess I'm staying with Kakashi until I can get on my feet." Kazuki tells her.

Sakura looks at Kakashi and smiles. "I'm glad your brother is willing to help you; And, don't be afraid to come to me for help as well."

"Oh, no. I don't want to be a burden on you."

"It's no problem at all." Sakura claims. A sudden crash is heard from the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan! Sai broke a picture frame!" Her blonde team mate yells.

"No I did not! Dickless broke it!" Sai accuses. Oh boy.

Sakura sighs. "I gotta go." Before she leaves, she turns to Kakashi and gives him some money. "If the pizza guy comes, give him the money please." And with that, she left.

A/N Just go along with the pizza thing. I don't know if they deliver pizza in the Anime, but here they do.

"She seems like a nice girl." Kazuki tells his brother.

"Oh, she is. And, I love her. She's the best thing that happened to me."

"I'm glad you found someone like her. It's rare to find people like that nowadays." Kazuki says.

At 10:30 pm, everyone is basically gone.

"Just five more minutes. I wanna stay!" Tsunade drunkingly slurs.

"No, Lady Tsunade. You're too drunk to even stand up for three seconds all by yourself." Shizune does not get paid enough for this.

"No I'm not. I'm not that drunk." Tsunade lost that argument when she fell right after she said that.

"Here. Let me help you. See you later, Kakashi. Bye, Sakura. Nice meeting you, Kazuki." Genma bids them all farewell. It's just team seven and Kazuki left at Sakura's place.

"So, Kazuki. Tell me some of your interests." Sakura demands as she has a pen and some paper in her hand.

"Well, I like martial arts. I've been doing it for 18 years."

"Really? Martial arts?" Sasuke asks. Yeah. This guy isn't a ninja like his former sensei.

"Yep. That's how I basically survived in Grass." Kazuki announces.

"Makes sense. They do a lot of martial arts there." Yamato joins in.

"How are you with kids?" Sakura asks the next question.

"Honestly, not that great. I can't deal with kids under the age of twelve for more than an hour. Any longer than an hour and I wanna beat them with a stick." Kazuki says.

"Lovely. Okay. What do you want to do then?" Sakura asks.

"Ooh. I wanna work at a restaurant." Kazuki exclaims.

"Like a waiter?" Sakura is now interested.

"Yeah. I was a waiter in Grass for six years."

"How crowded was that restaurant?" Sakura questions.

"Oh, really crowded. It was the best one in grass."

Sakura smiles at his answer. "I think I found you a job."

"Really? Where?" Kazuki wants to know. He needs a job.

"The Field. Well, Spring Field, but it's usually called the Field." Naruto adds in.

"What's the Field?" Kazuki wants to know.

"Sakura's parents run a restaurant. She waitresses there one in a while. It's basically a family restaurant." Kakashi explains.

"It's the number one restaurant in Konoha." Sasuke tells.

"We can go through the whole citizenship paperwork tomorrow and I'll talk to my parents as well."

"Awesome. Thank you so much! I appreciate it!" Kazuki is excited.

"Of course. You're important to Kakashi, so you're important to us." Sakura smiles at her lover's younger brother.

"That's right. Kakashi-sensei is like family to us." Naruto exclaims quite loudly.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me sensei. It makes me feel old. Not to mention weird 'cause I'm dating Sakura." Kakashi pleads. It's awkward when he's kissing Sakura and Naruto calls him sensei.

"Yeah. He feels like a pervert." Sasuke smirks.

"You two should go home now." Kakashi informs.

"Sorry. Can't. We're sleeping over." Naruto tells. Kakashi sighed, defeated.

"You're fine with them sleeping over your girlfriend's house?" Kazuki questions.

"Yeah. We always have a sleepover." Kakashi answers.

"In fact, me and Sasuke used to live with Sakura-chan when we were genin." Naruto adds.

"Really?" Kazuki wonders.

"My parents felt bad for them because they were living alone, so they took them in for a year." Sakura explains.

A/N I'll probably explain it more in another chapter. Mebuki and Kizashi made Naruto and Sasuke stay with them because they were living on their own at the age of 12 and they did not like that idea.

"Bless their souls." Yamato chimes in.

"Your parents seem like nice people." Kazuki says.

"Eh. They can be. You'll see when you meet them."

"Well, we will leave now since you have work tomorrow." Kakashi kisses Sakura. "Goodnight. Love you, babe."

Sakura smiles and then the Hatake brothers leave. "You too. Bye, boys."


	4. Settling In

Masashi Kishimoto has ownership of Naruto.

* * *

><p>The next day before work, Sakura goes to the Hokage's office to talk to Tsunade.<p>

"Sakura? Why are you here?" Tsunade asked surprised. She always visits after work, not before.

"Are you available today at all so Kazuki can get citizenship in Konoha?..Or update his citizenship? I don't know how this works." Sakura answered.

"Sure. Shizune! Check my schedule!" Tsunade demands Shizune.

"Um, lady Tsunade. It's only like 7 in the morning and you already drank five bottles of sake?" Sakura reprimands her.

"Don't tell me how to run my country!" Tsunade shouts.

"I'm not. I'm just.."

"I know what I'm doing!"

I know, but.."

"You're free at 1:00 today." Shizune breaks in. Sakura is relieved.

"That's his appointment." Tsunade tells Sakura.

"Can I come to his meeting? Afterwards, I'm taking him so he can get a job with mom and dad." Sakura politely explains.

"Sure. You're gonna take half a day?" Tsunade assumes.

"Yeah. I'll make it up." Sakura says.

"Just let Kakashi know. And tell him not to be late!" Tsuande shouts as Sakura leaves to start her day at the Hospital.

- At about a quarter to 1, Ino and Sakura are eating in the Cafeteria -

"So, is he hot?" Of course that would be the first question. Sakura resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Kazuki isn't that bad looking. Kakashi is better though." Sakura explains.

"Is Kakashi happy?" Ino suddenly asks. Even though she doesn't really get along with the older male, Ino does know a little bit about his past and how he doesn't show much signs of true happiness most of the time.

"So happy! I've never seen him this happy in a while." Sakura claims. Just then, Kakashi and Kazuki come into the cafeteria. Kakashi is reading his book and Kazuki doesn't look happy to be there at the moment.

"Ah. There you are. Hey, babe." Kakashi and Kazuki make their way to the table the two girls are sitting at.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura questions. Kakashi never comes to the hospital willingly. Weird.

"You said the meeting is at 1, right? We wanna escort you." Kakashi answers. "And, I'm showing Kazuki here a tour around the hospital."

"He literally only showed me the cafeteria." Kazuki answers.

"That's a lot for me." Kakashi replies.

"Wow. You must really love her. You hate hospitals." Ino points out.

"I don't blame him. I hate them too. They're the worst." Kazuki adds in.

"Guess it runs in the family." Sakura mutters.

"Hi. I'm Ino." Ino gets up and puts her hand out. "I'm Sakura's pretty and single friend."

"I'm Kazuki. Kakashi's younger brother." He accepts Ino's hand shake.

"Alright. Time to leave. Let's go." Kakashi rushes. He doesn't wanna be here any longer.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura stands up and gets ready to leave. "See you later, pig." They all head outside and are walking to the Hokage's office.

"She's pretty. I wanna get to know her." Kazuki announces.

"No. Absolutely not. I forbid it." Kakashi denies Kazuki.

"Why not?" Kazuki is a bit upset about it.

"Kakashi doesn't really like her. In fact, he doesn't like any of my girlfriends."

"That's not true. I like Temari and Shizune." Kakashi defends himself.

"Why don't you like Ino" Kazuki wonders.

"She's a slut!..I have my reasons.." Kakashi says and they continue to walk to the office in silence.

The meeting goes nicely and then they go to the Field to talk to Sakura's parents. At diner time, everyone is back at Sakura's place.

"So, did you get a job at the Field?" Naruto questions Kazuki.

"Yeah. I start Monday." Came Kazuki's response.

"Sweet. Are you coming to family dinner Sunday?" Naruto interrogates Kazuki.

"Family dinner? Where?" Kazuki questions.

"Sakura's parent's place. Every Sunday from 5-8 or so, we go to their house and eat." Sasuke chimes in.

"We go whenever we aren't on a mission." Sai adds.

"It's usually us, Sakura-chan's parents, her brother and wife, Teme's brother and best friend, and sometimes Granny, Shizune, Genma, Pervy Sage, and others. It's really fun." The boisterous blonde claims.

"Some other Akatsuki come sometimes too, but not as often. Same with Sakura's grandparents." Sasuke added what Naruto forgot.

"Akatsuki? The band?"

A/N Yeah. I decided to make the Akatsuki a band. Also, Most of the villians in Naruto 'turned good' and are now living in Konoha. Just go along with it.

"Well, kinda. They used to be an evil organization before they turned good." Yamato says.

"Oh yeah. The Akatsuki. I heard of them being evil before." Kazuki tells.

"Sakura's brother, Yahiko, and Sasuke's brother, Itachi, used to be in it." Yamato exclaims.

"Wow. Life is crazy." The younger Hatake announces.

"It sure is." The older one claimed while reading his book and not eating his food.

"So, Kazuki. Meet any new people today?" Sai asks when it was silent for a little bit.

"Yeah. I met a few people here. I think I'll like it here." Kazuki tells.

"Good. This is only the beginning. With you being Kakashi's younger brother, you'll fit in in no time." Yamato happily says.

"I sure hope so."


	5. More family?

Naruto is not owned by me. This story is the only thing I own.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kakashi and Kazuki are walking around town.<p>

"Where are we?" Kazuki doesn't know this area.

"We're in the civilian part of town. This is where the majority of Sakura's family lives." The stoic ninja replies while turning the page in his book.

"Oh. Why are we here?" Kazuki questions.

"To show you around. Sakura's parent's house is coming up on the right. You'll find yourself there frequently. I'm there a few times a week. And since you're family, you'll be coming here too." Kakashi answers. Kakashi sees Yahiko and Konan walking.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Yahiko yells and tries to catch up to him.

"Oh, hey, Yahiko, Konan. This is my long lost brother, Kazuki. Kazuki, this is Sakura's brother, Yahiko, and his wife, Konan." Kakshi introduces them to each other.

"Brother? I didn't know you have a brother." Konan wonders.

"I thought he was dead. So, I'm showing him around town. What are you doing here?"

"We're visiting Grandma and Grandpa Haruno. We're helping them move some stuff around their place." The older Haruno said.

"Nice. Tell them I said hi." Yahiko nods his head at Kakashi's request.

"So, where did you come from?" Konan questions Kazuki.

"Grass. I was taken there when I was six because my parents both passed away when I was young and I couldn't take care of myself like Kakashi."

"So I take it you're not a ninja?" The blue haired beauty assumes.

"No. I do martial arts though. That's really it."

"I see. Are you coming to family dinner on Sunday?" Yahiko wants to know.

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"Awesome. I'll see you then. We gotta go. Nice meeting you." Yahiko says as him and his wife shake Kazuki's hand and gets ready to leave.

"I couldn't tell that him and Sakura are related."

"It surprises everyone at first. Once you get to know him, you'll see him and Sakura are a lot alike. Although, they do have similar ears." Kakashi admits.

The next few days are like that; Kakashi shows Kazuki around the village and introduces him to a few people here and there. It is now a little after 5 on Sunday.

"Hey. Sorry we're late." Sakura apologizes for the whole team.

"Oh, don't worry dear. It's only five minutes. Besides, your father won't be done til around 5:30." Mebuki Haruno tells them.

"We're having a BBQ today, huh?" Naruto questions as he can smell it.

"Yep. Kizashi decided just earlier today." Mesubki tells.

"Nice choice, dad." Kakashi says.

"Dad?" Kazuki question his older brother's choice of words.

"Oh yeah. See. All of us call them mom and dad 'cause they take care of us and we don't really have any parents of our own." Naruto explains.

"Oh. Can I can you dad too?" Kazuki asks Kizashi, trying to fit in.

"Sure. Afterall, we will be family soon." Kizashi informs as Sakura blushes and Kakashi stiffens.

"Yeah. We just gotta give it time. No need to rush anything." Kakashi sweat drops. Seriously. Why does everyone keep brining this up. Have they ever heard of patience?

"Ah. Grandma! Grandpa! Have you met Kazuki yet?" Sakura grabs the younger Hatake and walk towards her grandparents.

""I don't see why they're waiting." Kizashi says to Mebuki.

"Neither do I. They are one of the hottest couples in Konoha. They need to get hitched aleady." Mebuki sighs while she responds to Kizashi. Tsunade, Shizune, and Genma show up unexpectandly.

"Hello, m'lady. What can I do for you?" Mebuki asks politely.

"BBQ, aye?" Tsunade starts off. "You have seven extra hotdogs and three cheeseburgers for us, Kizashi?"

"I suppose I can poof up extra food for you three." Kizashi says. They really should tell them when they are gonna show up. They need to be prepared to feed extra mouths.

"Thank you for feeding us." The blonde hokage says and leaves to find her young pink haired apprentice and her team.

"Sorry to just show up like this. We will try to give you a warning next time." Shizune apologizes and bows. Her and Genma leave. At least someone feels sorry for showing up out of nowhere.

"So, Hatake. How ya enjoying the village?" Tsunade asks.

"I love it. The people are great, the town is so pretty, and I start work at the Field tomorrow."

"Nice. Sakura, I need to talk to you." The hokage informed and grabbed Sakura and they left.

"Hey, Kakashi. Just curious. Why is Sakura so happy we're reunited? Like, almost like she experienced it also." Kasuki turns to his brother.

"Oh, she has. Before Yahiko turned completely good, he would only visit Sakura and the rest of the family once in a while, like once a year or so, if any. During the war, they got reunited and he and every akatsuki moved here. No other village would take them." Kakashi explained.

"Every ex-villian moved back here. My team and I did, and so did Master Orochimaru and Kabuto." The young Uchiha told.

"Why Konoha though? Why would Konoha accept them when no one else would? All the villages I stayed at said to be careful around the akatsuki and never fight them. They are strong, aren't they? Why would no one else give them another chance?" Kazuki asks.

"Naruto has the power to change people." Sai said.

"You'll come to see that soon." Sasuke agrees and Naruto grins. Kizashi comes to the group.

"Come on and meet the rest of the family, boy." Kizashi grabs Kazuki. Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke leave to find Yamato, leaving Kakashi and Genma alone.

"You know. I'm really happy you and Kazuki are reunited." Genma turns to his silver haired best friend.

"Me too, Genma. It feels nice to have family." Kakashi tells his long time friend.

"You're gonna have a new family once you marry that pinkette of yours." The senbon user said.

"Do you honestly believe Sakura and I are meant to be together?" Kakashi questions.

"Of course. I know how happy you two make each other. Anyone can see the love you guys share."

"I do love her. She's the best thing in my life." Genma smirks at Kakashi's response.

"You're getting soft on me, Hatake. But, I know she feels the same way." Genma replies and leaves.

A few weeks pass and Kazuki is slowly but surely getting involved in Konoha. He fits in just fine. Both of the Hatake brothers are currently relaxing at Kakashi's apartment.

"Hey, Kakashi. I've been meaning to ask you. Do you keep in contact with Aunt Namie and Uncle Haroki?" Kazuki suddenly asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Aunt and Uncle? They're alive?" Kakashi closes his book and puts it down.

"Yeah. They live in Star Country. About four-five hours away." Kazuki says.

"I know how far Star Country is. I didn't know they live there?" Kakashi is a bit skeptical. Why doesn't he know his family is alive?

"Yeah. I stayed with them for about two months last year. I would phone them once a month or so afterwards." Kazuki admits.

"Why didn't you tell me we have more living relatives?" Kakashi demands Kazuki to answer.

"I thought you knew. Nevermind then. I lost their number and wanted to know if you had it." Kazuki tells his brother. Kakashi stands up.

"I'm going to bed." Kakashi bids his younger brother goodnight and goes to his bedroom to think everything over.


	6. The Mission

Naruto is owned by the great Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kakashi goes to the office to talk to Lady Tsunade. He wants to know if what Kazuki said was true.<p>

"Kakashi? What are you doing here at 9 in the morning?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"Yo. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Kakashi proposed.

"It depends. What is it?" Tsunade questioned.

"Could you look to see if people by the names Haroki and Namie Hatake live in Star Country?"

"Hatake? Guess you're related, then?" The blonde assumed.

"If what Kazuki told me last night was true, then my aunt and uncle are still alive and they live in Star. I have more living relatives." Kakashi explained.

"We could see if they are there. Wanna see them for yourself?" The hokage asked.

"Of course. I haven't seen them since dad's funeral. I thought everyone died." The copy ninja replied.

"It would be nice to see them again." Shizune cut in.

"I'll see what I can do. Can't say when I'll have the results, but I'll make it my priority." The blonde exclaimed.

"Thank you, m'lady. I appreciate it." Kakashi said and left the office.

"M'lady? Appreciate it? Wow. He really wants this." The dark haired assistant said.

"We're gonna do what we can to make it happen. No matter what." The esteemed hokage told and Shizune smiled at her words.

- At Sakura's place -

"NO! I won't let you win!" Naruto yelled as him, Sasuke, and Sai are playing video games in Sakura's living room. Where's Sakura? At work. The team just likes to be in her house that much.

"Ah. I knew you boys would be here." Kakashi said as he entered the noisy and slightly messy house. If Sakura saw it now, she would flip. Her boys are dirty, well, mostly Naruto.

"Hi, senesi." Naruto said, barely acknowleding him because he's too busy playing video games.

"Where's Yamato?" Kakashi asked, looking around the room and not seeing his comrade.

"Sakura's room" Sasuke answered while playing.

"Why?" The Hatake questioned.

"He's sleeping. HA! Take that, dobe!" Sasuke remarked.

"Did he stay the night?"

"I think he's the only one who did." Sai spoke for the first time since Kakashi came in. "His neighbors are keeping him up all night due to them constantly fighting. Which is weird 'cause my room is across from him and I barely hear anything."

"That's cause you're dead when you sleep." The blonde boy said. It was true. Sai was a light sleeper on missions, but once he is in his own bed, he is passed out and nothing can wake him up. "So, what's up?" That question was directed towards Kakashi.

"Nothing. Just felt like seeing you all." The older man claimed.

"Okay. HA! I won, teme!" Naruto rejoiced.

"Best two out of three." The Uchiha frowned.

"You're on!" Naruto said getting ready to play another round or two.

"I'm out. I'm gonna shower." Said said as he stood up and left to shower.

Kakashi sighs and stands up. "Actually, I think I'll go see Genma." And with that, he left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to their brawl.

"That was weird." Naruto admitted while playing the game.

"It's Kakashi." Sasuke said as if it explained everything.

"So, do you think they're alive?" Genma asked his friend as he put a drink down and sat down next to Kakashi.

"Hopefully. It would be nice to meet them." Kakashi explained to his friend.

"It would be. You gonna question them?" Genma presumed.

"Of course. I want to find out about my family."

"You gonna bring that lively team with you?" Genma assumed.

"That's what I want. It would be nice for my team to meet my family because we may be spending more time with them in the future." Kakashi answered and Genma smirked.

The next few days was quiet around the village and Kakashi still didn't hear any word from Tsunade about the possible mission he may go on. Kakashi is walking around the village reading while he spots Genma.

"Hey, Hatake. I've been looking for you." Genma said catching up with Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi saluted.

"I was sent to get you. You're needed at the office." Genma recalled.

"The office? I hope it has to do with my family." Kakashi said.

"I think it is. You better go check it out." Genma told him as they both went their separate ways.

"Hello, brats." Tsunade announced as Kakashi entered through the window.

"What's up, Granny? We going on a missions?" Naruto hoped.

"I'm getting there, Uzumaki. But, yes. You six are gonna go on a mission with Kazuki to the Land of Stars." Tsunade explained and Kakashi is happy because this is his chance to see his family.

"What are we gonna do there?" Naruto demands to know.

"Shut up and let me talk. You guys are going to be spending a month on the Hatake Manor and help around the village because they need a lof of assistance due to just losing a war against Grass." Tsuande finished, thankfully without Naruto interrupting her.

"Wait..Hatake Manor. As in.." Sasuke didn't finish cause he looked at Kakashi.

"That's right. Kakashi and Kazuki's aunt and uncle, Namie and Haroki." Shizune added.

"Whoah. You have MORE living relatives?" Yamato questions Kakashi.

"Guess so. I haven't seen them in 22 years." Kakashi tells.

"You leave tomorrow at 4 pm and you should get there by 8, 9-ish depending on Kazuki. You all start work on Tuesday." The busty blonde announced.

"Wow. A month in Star." Sai is happy to be able to go on an actual mission. He's only been on lame short missions in the past month.

"With Kakash's aunt and uncle. Aren't you excited, Sakura-chan? They''re gonna be your future family." Naruto exclaims to her.

Sakura sighs. "Yes, Naruto. I'm excited."

"You don't sound it." Sai accuses.

"Yea, but I've known about this mission since Friday. I'm teaching a medical class while working the hospital there as well, so I needed to prep the lesson plan." The pinkette responded.

"You knew and didn't tell?" Kakashi questioned his girlfriend.

"Lady Tsunade told me not to tell anyone." Sakura defended herself.

"Glad you listened. However, there are only two beds available; one twin and one queen bed. So, you gotta figure out sleeping arrangements." The hokage informed.

"No problem. The four of us will share the queen, while Sai and Yamato take the twin." Naruto explained, thinking he knew how it was gonna be.

"What about Kazuki?" Sasuke asked, seeing a hole in the plan.

"I'll share with my cousin." Kazuki announced.

"Cousin?" Yamato questioned. Yep. A lot of living relatives.

"Yeah. Five boys and two girls." Kazuki answered.

"DAMN! They've been busy." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke and Sai nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why can't we leave earlier though?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sakura is needed at the hospital." Shizune answered.

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be a B ranked missions. Now, leave. I got stuff to do before dinner." Tsunade kicked them out. The team go their separate ways. Kakashi meets up with his group of friends at the bar really quickly.

"A whole month? How am I gonna make it without you?" Genma questioned.

"You'll figure it out. You're smart-ish. Besides, you'll be too busy screwing your girlfriend to think of me." Kakashi answered.

"I'll think of you whenever I have sex with Shizune." Genma told him.

"You two are just...I can't even explain it." Asuma confesses.

"If I didn't know you two, I'd think you're gay." Anko points out.

"My thoughts exactly." Kurenai answered. Those two are definitely something.

"I am not gay, that's for sure." The senbon user claimed.

"I can tell you that I am 100% straight." The Hatake responded.

"Good. I don't think Sakura could handle ANOTHER gay teammate." Anko announced.

"I love her too much to by gay." Kakashi answered.

"It's so weird hearing you say that. It's just not what you expect from the great Copy Cat." Kurenai told.

"I think it's cute how in love he is with Konoha's Sweet but Deadly Cherry Blossom. I still wish she chose my precious Lee, but I can tell she's happy with you." The green beast confessed.

"Hopefully she gets along with your family." Asuma tells.

"She should be good. It's the boys I'm concerned about."

"Which you should be." Genma added.

"I can't believe you'll be gone for a month. A month! That's a long time til I can see you again!" Gai said sadly.

"Oh, the agony. How will either of us live?" Kakashi faked sadness while Genma chuckled at Kakashi's antics.

"I issue a challenge! Right now!" Gai stands up and points to Kakashi.

"Gai. I don't really think now's an appropriate time..." Genma tries to explain.

"Yeah. I have dinner with Sakura's family soon." Kakashi announces.

"You can be a few minutes late. You're always late. Let's go!" Gai drags Kakashi out of the bar.

"I gotta watch this." Genma announces as he stands up.

"Wait for me, Shiranui." Anko said as she leaves too, leaving Kurenai and Asuma alone.

At 5, everyone gathers at Mebuki and Kizashi's house for dinner. Sakura finds Yahiko to talk to him.

"Hey, bro. Got a minute?" Sakura asks her brother politely.

"Anything for you, baby sis." Yahiko stands up so he can talk to Sakura privately. "So, what's up?"

"My team and I are going on a mission to Star for a month. Would it be alright if you just checked on my house a few times a week to make sure everything is in order and to water the plants and whatnot?" Sakura asks her older brother.

"Of course." Yahiko answered.

"Do you still have a spare key? I want to try to keep the alarm on, so I don't really want you going through the window." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah. I got it. I'll make sure to turn it off while I'm there and to turn it back on before I go." The older Haruno said.

"Sweet. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Just, if you make a mess, please clean it up."

"I know how to house sit, my young sister. I'll make sure everything is intact while you're away." Yahiko told her. There is absolutely nothing to worry about."Although, I may want to have a small party there." Yahiko muttered.

"Party? Just make sure no one breaks or steals anything and it's clean when I come back. I don't want to come back to a disaster." Sakura says.

"Relax. I got this. You don't have to worry." Yahiko kisses his sister's head. "I'm responsible. I'll keep you updated as long as you keep me updated while you're over there."

"Deal." Sakura and Yahiko hand shake.

- The next day -

"Sakura. I'm here to take over now." A new medic, Shio, claimed. It's time to leave already?

"Okay. I'll pack up." Sakura told her.

"Good luck on your mission." Shio told Sakura.

"How did you know I'm going on a mission?" Sakura inquiries.

"Ino told me. She said she was jealous that you got to go on a mission while she's stuck at the hospital." Shio responded.

'Typical Ino.' Sakura thought. "Well, I'm off. See you in a month." Sakura leaves to go to her office to pick up her bags and head to the gate. It was convenient that she decided to bring her stuff to the hospital instead of heading home before meeting at the gate. She is ten minutes late. As she gets closer, she sees everyone except Kakashi.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Sakura." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Sorry. I was at the hospital." Sakura said. She knew she was there.

"I made Konan make some food for you guys while you're on the road." Yahiko offered Sakura the food.

"Thanks! This will come in handy." Sakura took the offered food. Kakashi comes.

"Great. Now that everyone is here, let's go."

"Sensei, you're the last one. And, you're only ten minutes late.

"That's a record." Sasuke tells. Sai chuckles at Sasuke's joke.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember when you guys used to worship and fear me." Kakashi recalls.

"We do worship you, just some more than others." Naruto says as he looks at Sakura. "As in fear, well.., that's a different story." Naruto grins.

"Are we done making fun of me now? As I recall, we have a mission." Kakashi says.

"Then let's go!" Naruto pumps the air as team seven and Kazuki make their way out of the village, leaving Tsunade, Shizune, and Yahiko behind to watch them.


	7. Meeting Everyone

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I wish I owned it though. ):

* * *

><p>The trek to Star Country was eventful. Naruto was talking most of the time about a new jutsu he is working now and the other six members barely put their two cents in. They could barely get any word in because Naruto would just not shut up!<p>

Finally at around 8:15 pm, the six ninjas and martial artist made it to Star Country and they went straight to Haroki and Namie's house. It wasn't that long of a walk once they got in the village.

"Wow. This place is so pretty." Naruto said amazed at how big and beautiful the house looked like. There was a big yard in the back with a small path leading to a gazebo. In the front, there were a few statues and a small rocking swing on the front porch. On the front yard, there was a small pond with a few fish swimming in it and a bridge going over the pond. There were a bunch of cherry blossom trees that were still in tact. Overall, the place looked really expensive.

"It is a manor after all. It's bound to be pretty, but damn." Sasuke added.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Kakashi asked eager to meet his long long family members. Everyone followed him and before he could even knock, the door swung open and a woman who looked a little over forty years old and light brown hair answered the door. Namie had a white apron on over a light blue dress. She has a bottle in one hand as the other one was holding the door open.

"Kakashi! Kazuki! It's been a while! I'm so glad to see you two again!" Namie exclaimed as she hugged Kakashi so tight, he could have sworn he was turning blue. Namie turned to Kazuki and did the same.

"Can't..breathe..Aunt Namie." Kazuki said out of breath.

"Oops. Sorry. I was just so excited to see you guys again." Namie let him go and turned her attention to team seven. "This must be your team."

"Yes it is. This is Yamato, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura." Kakashi told his aunt as he introduced each of his team mates one by one.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Sakura." The young Haruno introduced herself further as she extended her arm out for Namie to shake. Hesitantly, Namie finally shook it.

"You're the hokage's apprentice, right? You're also dating my nephew too?" Namie interrogated Sakura.

"Yeah. I am." Sakura smiled and Namie rolled her eyes, trying to be discreet.

'Okay. Maybe I imagined it.' Sakura thought. She looked at her team mates and noticed that Sasuke noticed that also. If Kakashi or anyone else in that matter noticed, they didn't show it.

"Well, come on in then. I'll have you meet everyone." Namie held the door open for everyone to come in.

"Did you see her roll her eyes at me?" Sakura whispered to Naruto as they let everyone else enter the house before them.

"Must be your imagination." Naruto shrugged as he stepped in before Sakura, leaving her to be the last one in the house. As she was about to enter, Namie closed the door on her. Sakura was about to say something when Sasuke caught her before she can do anything rash.

"I know that wasn't my imagination." Sakura said to Naruto. The whole team, including Kazuki, saw what Namie did. Of course Namie tried to be oblivious to what she did. They go into the living room where everyone else is.

"Ah. Kazuki. Kakashi. SO glad to see you guys again!" A tall man with light white hair said as he stood up to greet them. "I'm Uncle Haroki, obviously. It's been quite some time." He said.

"Hi, Uncle Haroki. I missed you." Kazuki hugged him. Kakashi followed suit and did the same.

'This is gonna take me some time to get used to everything.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Let me introduce you to the kids. These are Kisho, Kanaye, Masakazu, Seiichi, the twins, Akina and Akira, and Haru." Haroki stated pointing to each of the kids. Yeah. Like they are gonna remember their names right away.

Kisho is the oldest child. He is sixteen years old with white hair and blue eyes, just like his dad. He is a jock in the family. He does football, basketball, and baseball. He's quarterback of the football team, captain on the basketball team, and the pitcher on the baseball team. He's very tall and skinny due to the many sports he does.

Kanaya is the second oldest child, at fourteen years old. Like his older brother and dad, he has white hair and blue eyes. He always has a book in his hand or he's studying. He takes his grades seriously. He wants to be valedictorian at his school, along with the president in his class. He is quiet most times, but once you get to know him, he is quite a talker.

Masakazu is a small eleven year old. He is the only male in the family with brown hair, taken after his mother. He has the greenest eyes in the family and he's always playing an instrument. He can play the guitar, piano, drums, and violin. His voice doesn't sound that bad either. He is musically gifted. Most of the time, he won't be seen without some type of instrument or music sheets.

Seiichi is a short little eight year old with a short white hair. He was drawing a picture on a big piece of construction paper. He is the artsy one in the family. Most of the decorations on the walls around the house is his artwork. He is always carrying a sketchpad and pencils with him.

Akina and Akira are the small five year old twins. They are the only daughters of Haroki and Namie. They have long brown hair like their mom. Although they are twins, they are quite different. Akina is the loud and crazy one and has her two front teeth out. She is the dancer. She is also older than Akira by five minutes. Akina on the other hand is the more quiet and reserved twin. She is a writer in the family and likes to color also. She wants to be an author when she grows up.

Last but not least, there is baby Haru. He is barely a year old, so he is the youngest one in the family. He has white hair like most of the other males in the family. He likes to do what any other baby likes to do: cry, poop, and sleep.

They are the Hatake kids. They aren't ninjas. They are just normal kids, very talented in their own ways. Namie retired from being a ninja after Kisho was born and Haroki retired shortly after that so he can be there for his wife and kid. Namie is a stay at home mom and Haroki is a teacher at a very prestigious high school. The parents want their kids to live as close to a normal life as possible.

"Now that everyone knows everyone, let us show you to your rooms." Haroki announced. He knows that Namie doesn't really like Sakura because she is dating Kakashi. She mentioned it while they were preparing for their visit. Haroki on the other hand has no problem with her. 'Namie seems to like everyone else, so that's good at least.' Haroki thought as he led the guests to their rooms.

"This is a very nice house you got, Mr. Hatake." Yamato announced, saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Thank you. And, please. Call me Haroki. You can even call me Uncle Haroki if you want. I know how close you guys are to Kakashi, so call me whatever you want. " Haroki smiled as he neared a bedroom. " I don't know if you were told, but we unfortunately only have two bedrooms available for the time being."

"Oh, we know. We were told. We decided the sleeping arrangements though." Naruto answered.

"Actually, Naruto decided and figured we would go along with it." Sasuke said. "I guess it doesn't really matter though."

"Yeah. The four of us are gonna share the one bedroom with a queen sized bed, and Sai and Yamato got the twin bedroom. Kazuki could share a room with one of the boys." Naruto announced, making Namie look at him questioningly. She just got caught up to them and doesn't like what she heard.

"Do you think you five can share a bedroom and let Sakura have the other room to herself? It isn't proper for a young lady to sleep in the same bed as other guys." Namie said, making team seven give confusing looks to each other. The same thought was going through everyone's mind: _'Is she serious?'_

"Um..well, you see, as a team, we were taught to share a bed with each other." Naruto tried explaining.

"Yeah. We have sleepovers all the time. We are used to it." Sasuke tried helping.

"Well, it's still improper." Namie said folding her arms over her chest.

"Sorry?" Sakura tried to apologize. She doesn't get it. Kakashi put his arm around Sakura's waist and squeezed it in comfort.

"Alright. Here is the first guest bedroom. We call this the master guest bedroom." Haroki said, trying to break the tension. They all stepped foot into the room where 2/3 of team seven will be staying in for the month.

The room is so spacious. There is a big queen sized bed with black and red bedding. There is a large TV on the left side with two dressers and a closet on the right side. They also have their own personal bathroom, which can host a small gathering in there if they wanted.

"Holy sh.." Naruto started but was cut off by Yamato putting his hand over his mouth.

"What Naruto meant was that this room is so pretty." Yamato tried to cover up for Naruto.

"Yeah. I'm speechless." Sai said.

"Shocker." Naruto muttered sarcastically. Sakura and Yamato quietly chuckled.

"There are extra towels and soap in the bathroom if you need them. Let's go to the other guest bedroom." Haroki turned around and went to the other guest bedroom.

The other guest room was smaller, but it was still gorgeous. The room had a bed right in the middle of the room with windows on both sides. They had green bedding. They had one dresser in the room and a closet as well. Like the other room, they had a TV on the left side of the room, but they have a small couch near it. There are flowers placed around the room with some of Seiichi's artwork around the room. Unfortunately, they didn't have their own bathroom.

"Fucking rich people." Naruto muttered. Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come downstairs. You must be starving. I just made some dinner for you guys. Come and get it while it's hot." Namie said as the guests made their way down the stairs.

"Sakura. I apologize for my wife's actions. She doesn't necessarily like a lot of women who get close to her family." Haroki apologized for Namie.

"Why is that though?" Sakura questioned.

"Last year when Kazuki came and stayed with us for a bit, he met this lady who he liked a lot. She ended up robbing him while he was sleeping and tried to kill him. Namie caught her before she can do anything too bad. Also, Kisho dated this girl a few months back who cheated on him with some pothead. So, she doesn't really like women getting close to her family." Haroki explained.

"Well, she's gotta get used to me. I love Kakashi with all my heart and I hope she changes her mind about me." Sakura said, still hurt that Namie doesn't like her.

"I know. I can see that. And I can see how much he loves you too. I have nothing against you and I hope that this won't ruin your stay here." The older male said.

"She is gonna get to me eventually." Sakura admitted as they both went downstairs to get food.

"This is so good. Thank you, Aunt Namie." Naruto said, stuffing his face with some ramen she cooked. There is a whole feast for everyone.

"Thank you. I want the best for all my guests." Namie said smiling.

"Wow. Looks good, Aunt Namie. Can't wait to eat it." Sakura said as she sat down next to Kakashi and Sai.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your aunt." Namie replied nastily, grabbing some more food for herself before Sakura even had a chance to get some for herself. Sakura looked at her team mates and didn't know what to do.

"Oh..Okay. I'm sorry." Sakura tried to apologize.

"Don't let it happen again." Namie sassed.

_'How ironic. The one person I said I wasn't worried about getting along with my family is the one who my aunt doesn't like.'_ Kakashi thought. This may turn out to be a long month.


	8. The First Week

I own nothing except for this story

* * *

><p>The first week in Star went by relatively quick. It didn't take long for everyone to get in their routine for the time being. The ninjas going to work for the day and coming home in the evening.<p>

The five male ninjas worked from eight in the morning til three in the evening helping around the village; rebuilding buildings, help on farm, help around villager's houses, watch kids while their parents work or do important errands, walk the elderly or disabled, help train some ninjas, and whatever else needed to be done. Of course, Naruto complained most of the time. It almost felt like it was he was doing a bunch of D ranked missions. It was all beneath him.

Sakura, on the other hand, had it different from the other guys. From 7-12, she would work at the hospital, treating patients who need it. At noon, she had a half an hour lunch break to eat and to just relax. From 12:30-4, she would teach the new medics about.. medical stuff and what not.

Conveniently, the guys had lunch at around the same time that Sakura had it. They would go to Sakura's office, which Star lent her for the month, and they would eat there with her. It was nice. It was weird because the boys willingly went to the hospital to eat with their only female team mate. Of course it wasn't as bad as Konoha because Konoha is more advanced in the medical field and it didn't really feel like a hospital in Star.

The same thing happens Monday through Friday. The weekends, team seven would train and just hang out together. It was nice actually. Everyone got along with Kakashi's family.

Well..., almost everyone.

"Can I please have some more rice?" Naruto asked Namie while they were having dinner Wednesday night. It was a regular dinner night; everyone would eat at around 7 and then help clean up.

"Sure. Here ya go." Namie passed the rice to Naruto.

"Can I please have some more rice?" Sakura asked as sweetly as she could.

"No. There's no more." Namie snapped at the pinkette.

"Can I have more rice please?" Sasuke asked, seeing that there was plenty of rice left.

"Sure. Here you go, honey." The older woman said to the Uchiha. Everyone looked at each other and Sakura started to get pissed off.

'Unbelievable.' Sakura thought while pushing the thought of punching her through a few trees out of her head. Kakashi kept glancing at her to make sure Sakura wouldn't do anything she might regret.

"You know what, I have a headache. I'm gonna lay down for a bit." Sakura excused herself from the table.

"Wait..Sakura.." Kakashi tried to stop his girlfriend, but Sakura ran away.

"Great." Sasuke muttered, low enough for the rest of the team to hear.

"What the HELL, Namie?" Kakashi shouted at his aunt, stunning everyone in the room. Yamato dropped his chopsticks, while Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto stared at him completely shocked. The kids are looking at Kakashi and Namie, Kasuki is shifting in his chair a little uncomfortably, and Haroki is trying to think of what to do.

"That's Aunt Namie to you. Show some respect." Namie berated him.

"Show some respect? No. You're being disrespectful, so you deserve to get disrespected. You've been rue to her ever since we arrived a few days ago. Why are you being a total bitch to Sakura?" Kakashi questions, completely enraged by her and her actions.

"I don't like her." Namie said simply.

"And, why is that?" Kakashi wants to know.

"You just don't understand." She retorts.

"I'm a genius. Try me." Kakashi tempts. He folds his arms across his chest. Namie sighs.

"She's just not good enough for you." Namie states, thinking that she's done explaining.

"Not good enough?" Sasuke questions, just as confused as everyone else. "She is the head medic at the hospital, arguably the best medic in all the Great Nations and, maybe even the world, she is intelligent, funny, and strong as fuck. Hell, she can break a mountain with her damn pinkie. Not to mention that she cares for everyone with all her heart."

"Yeah. If anyone isn't good enough, it's Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto says. "No offense, sensei."

Kakashi just glares at Naruto. "None taken, ya little prick."

"I don't see what's so special about her." Namie claims.

"Stop being so rude to my future wife. I love her and you gotta accept her as part of the family. Her family accepted me in with open arms. Show some respect to her." Kakashi demands.

"Future wife? You actually think you're gonna marry that child?" Namie questions seriously.

"She is nineteen years old. She's been living on her own since she was 16 and she's more mature than you anyway." Kakashi simply tells her.

"Please. That girl is nothing but trouble."

"Well, maybe if you give her a chance, you'll see you're fucking wrong." Kakashi starts. "Look, if you don't start respecting her, we will leave and find a hotel or a some other place to stay for the rest of the month. You need to learn to give people chances. Grow the fuck up." Kakashi turns to walk away. Everyone watches the copy ninja leave the room.

"Well, that's the third dinner to end terribly this week." Haroki mutters. Namie heard him and slaps him before walking towards the sink to start the dishes.

_'What a total bitch.'_ Naruto and Sasuke both think.

"Seriously, mom. I think you are being a little unfair." Kisho admits to the older woman.

"Shut up, Kisho. You don't know anything." Namie snapped at her eldest child.

"Actually, I agree with him. You are being unreasonable." Kanaye agreed with his only older brother.

Namie turns around and yells at everyone. "Not another word about Sakura. It is none of your damn business!"

"But, mom. Seriously." Seiichi starts but stops as soon as he sees his mom walking toward the table. The remaining members of team seven leave to go check up on Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hey, Sakura. How ya feeling?" Sai asked as they walked into the master bedroom.

"Shh. Babe. I told her that if she doesn't start show some respect, that we will find a hotel or whatever to stay at for the remainder of the mission." Kakashi tries comforting his distressed girlfriend. He is holding her and she is crying in his chest.

"But, that'll defeat the ulterior purpose of this mission. Seriously." Sakura cried into her boyfriend's chest. Everyone is just watching the scene in front of them.

"I know. This is really pissing me off. I really want her to get along with you. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't care if Namie hated them. No offense, guys." Kakashi adds.

"None taken, ya little prick." Naruto uses Kakashi's insult on him. Kakashi sighs.

"Don't worry. We will make this work." Kakashi assures his girlfriend.

"You don't know how much this means to me. If I want to be a part of the family, I want her to atleast somewhat like me." Sakura tried to not cry so much.

"Come on, dobe. Let's leave Kakashi and Sakura alone." Sasuke drags Naruto out before he could protest. Sai and Yamato silently oblige and go into their room.

"Wanna take a walk around town?" Naruto asks the young Uchiha.

"Sure. Why not? Gotta get away from all this tension." And with that, they leave.

"Let's play a care game." Sai turns to his only team mate left.

"Fine. But not slap jack. I hate that game. I always lose." The wood style user admits. Sai nods his head and they go into their shared room.

* * *

><p>Hi. A few quick notes.<p>

Firstly, I hope you're enjoying this story. This is the first actual story that I am posting, so please don't mind the terrible story and whatnot.

Secondly, I might add a flashback chapter when they were all genin and Naruto and Sasuke met Sakura's parents for the first time. What do you think?

Lastly, who do you think I should pair Naruto and Sasuke with? Do you think I should pair them with each other or with other people?

Let me know your thoughts!


	9. First Flashback

Thank you for all the reviews! It's nice to get them.

This story is just a flashback to when team seven met Sakura's parents for the first time and how it changed their lives ever since.

I have no rights to the ownership of Naruto.

* * *

><p>Flashback to when team seven recently formed.<p>

* * *

><p>They all just got back from walking dogs. Obviously, Naruto took hold of the biggest dog there, thinking he could handle it and failed at it, while Sasuke and Sakura took the smaller dogs. Kakashi watched as all the events folded out.<p>

"Don't forget, guys. Mom and dad want to make sure you guys are still coming over for dinner at 5:30. Please make sure you come. My mom won't stop pestering me about you guys until she meets you three. SO, please be on time. That means you, Kakash-senesi." A twelve-year-old Sakura Haruno told her team mates. They have been a team for like a week and her mom won't stop bothering her about them.

"Very well, Sakura. I'll be there." Kakashi assures his only female team-mate.

"I'm serious, sensei. If not, mom will totally flip out and if she does, I'll be cranky. You do NOT want to deal with me being cranky." Sakura informs.

"Do we have to though? I mean, can I call in sick or something?" Sasuke tries to weasel out of meeting his team mate's parents.

"No. You three have to be there. You promised!" Sakura was close to whining.

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan. I'll be there." Naruto tells her.

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura said a bit unsatisfied. Personally, she didn't want her parents to meet her team mates. She wants to keep her ninja life and family life separate from each other.

Her parents, Mebuki and Kizashi, used to be ninjas themselves. Mebuki only made it to be a chunin when she found out she was pregnant with her first child. She quit being a ninja to take care of her baby, and soon to be second baby. Kizashi made it to be a jounin and stopped shortly after Yahiko was born. He would go on small missions here and there, but was off the roster to help raise his family.

"Very well. See you at dinner time, Sakura." With that, Kakashi left.

Sasuke sighs. "Fine. See you at 5:30." Sasuke walks away. It is almost 4:30 and Sakura still has to shower. She bids her last team-mate goodbye and rushes home to change and look decent.

'Ha! We can rub it into Ino-Pig's face that Sasuke is coming over for dinner tonight!' Inner Sakura chanted. With that thought in mind, she sprinted faster home.

* * *

><p>"Sakura dear. Are you out of the shower yet?" Mebuki asks her only daughter as five o'clock rolls around the corner.<p>

"Yeah. I'm done. I'm here." Sakura walks into the kitchen in her red bathrobe and a pink towel around her hair.

"Get ready. Your team mates will be here in half an hour." Mebuki chastises her daughter for walking around in only her bathrobe.

"Relax. It doesn't take long for me to get clothes on. Do you need any help at all?" Sakura asks nicely.

"Can you please make sure the house is clean? That includes your bedroom." Mebuki adds in. Sakura nods and leaves her mother alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>At 5:15, Kizashi Haruno comes home with a Naruto trailing him.<p>

"Naruto. What are you doing here already?" Sakura asks, only half decent looking. Great.

"Well, I couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to come a little early. I was about to knock on your door when your father comes walking by and introduces himself to me. He said that we should go inside the house." Naruto explained.

"Hi. You must be Naruto. I'm Mebuki, Sakura's mom." Mebuki extends her hand for Naruto to shake.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Sakura-chan is great!" Naruto exclaims. Mebuki just chuckles at his comment. Sakura rolls her eyes and excuses herself so she can finish getting ready.

"So, can I get a tour of this place, or something?" Naruto asks, trying to be polite.

"I'll have Sakura give a tour when everyone else arrives." Mebuki answers, cutting up some vegetables.

"Wanna watch tv, boy? Make yourself at home. Come to the living room." Kizashi demands and Naruto follows. They put Inuyasha on.

Not long after, Sakura comes down and Sasuke comes in. Sakura is happy to see him, while Naruto tried to ignore the Uchiha that just walked in.

"Now all we gotta wait for is your sensei." Mebuki said, preparing the table.

Sasuke snorts. "We'll be waiting a while. He couldn't arrive on time if his life depended on it." Naruto nods his head in agreement while Sakura huffs in annoyance.

"I told him to be here on time." Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest. "That lazy pervert."

At quarter to 6, Kakashi finally decides to show up.

"Sorry I'm late. There was this cat that was stuck in a.."

"Save it, sensei." Naruto and Sakura say at the same time.

Kakashi chuckles and introduces himself to Mebuki and Kizashi. "Thank you for having us this evening. You really didn't have to do this for us."

"Oh, please. I want to know who is taking good care of my Sakura. You will be spending a lot of time with each other, so I want to meet you guys." Mebuki says as everyone gathers around the table. Sakura is sitting next to Kakashi, while Naruto and Sasuke are next to each other, and both of Sakura's parents are at each end of the table.

"Okay. So, I tried to get a variety of food for tonight. I tried to get a dish that you liked, according to Sakura." Mebuki answers as she shows the choice of food. There is umeboshi, rice balls, ramen, miso soup with eggplant, and some salad on the side. Naruto is drooling, Sasuke is staring amazed, and Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise.

_'How did she know I liked miso soup? I never told her anything that I like.'_ Kakashi thought as he glances at Sakura briefly and back to the food.

"Wow. This looks so good. Can't wait to eat it!" Naruto says happily as he is about to dig in. Sasuke nods his head, ready to eat as well.

Dinner went by nicely. Naruto talking loudly about God-knows-what, Sasuke barely acknowledging anybody, Sakura staring at Sasuke and blushing profusely, and Kakashi barely saying anything. He of course doesn't take his mask off, which starts to bother his team mates.

"So, when's your next mission?" Kizashi asks as Mebuki starts to clear the table.

"We have one in three days. We are helping an elderly man clean his house." Kakashi answers, getting ready to leave.

"LAY-HAME!" Naruto sings obnoxiously. He wants harder missions. (If you couldn't tell, he was saying 'lame')

"Well, when you guys are done, how about you come back and we will feed you lunch or dinner, when you guys end." Mebuki suggests.

"Oh, you really don't need to do that." Kakashi tries to deny the request.

"Come on. We're don't bite." Mebuki says sweetly, but the guys know not to argue with her.

"Very well. We will come over for lunch in three days. We should be done by 1, 1:30." Kakashi sighs.

"Great. It was nice meeting you three. Be safe when you go home." Mebuki calls out as everyone takes their leave. It is now just the three Harunos left.

"I think that went well." Kizashi told his wife, as Sakura finishes clearing off the table.

"Sakura. We need to talk." Mebuki says seriously, making Sakura stop in her tracks and look at her mom. "Take a seat." Sakura obliges.

"Your mother and I were talking." Kizashi starts off. "There was a reason why we wanted to meet your team mates so badly."

"What are you getting at?" Sakura questions both her parents.

"We know that Naruto and Sasuke don't have anyone to take care of them. They are just two twelve year olds, living on their own." Mebuki answers quickly.

"Kakashi lives alone too, but he's what, 26? He's an adult." Kizashi responds.

"We want to help Naruto and Sasuke as much as possible. We know their past. It's terrible that they are on their own. Kids their age should be taken care of." Mebuki informs.

"I know. But, what can we can?" Sakura asks.

"Well, first. You can stop being such a bitch to Naruto." Mebuki suggests curtly. Sakura is offended.

"We know you like Sasuke, while Naruto likes you. We see this and I want you to treat Naruto better. He's probably gonna end up saving the village one day." Kizashi says in all seriousness.

"Naruto save the village? Please. What a joke." Sakura snorts.

"That's exactly what you gotta stop doing. Don't doubt him and trust him. Have more faith in him. He is capable of doing great things. You don't see it 'cause you're too obsessed with that Uchiha boy." Kizashi informs.

"I like Sasuke. He is a little cutie." Mebuki tells them.

"I like Naruto. He is definitely a character." Kizashi says.

"Okay. Then what do you think we should do?" Sakura questions. Mebuki and Kizashi look at each other and smirk.

* * *

><p>In the hokage's office. The next day.<p>

"Lord Third. You have two visitors." An anbu informs.

"Send them in." Hiruzen Sarutobi says from his desk. He is signing some papers. "Ah. Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. What can I do for you?"

"We would like to make a request of some sort, Lord Hokage." Mebuki simply puts it.

"A request? Let me guess. This has to do with your daughter's team mates, doesn't it?" The third hokage guesses.

"You're a smart man, Hokage. Of course it does." Kizashi answers. "Let's get to the point."

* * *

><p>A few days pass and team seven is gathered at the Haruno house in the living room. It is a little after one and everyone smells bad.<p>

"We couldn't have showered before we ate?" Sasuke complains, knowing how badly everyone smells.

"We literally got dragged out of the old man's house by Sakura's parents so we could all come here now." Naruto says, sitting on the couch.

"Your parents are weird, Sakura. No offense." Kakashi says.

"You have no idea." Sakura resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Okay. Does anyone wanna shower before lunch? We have two bathrooms and it doesn't affect the temperature at all in either of the showers." Mebuki allows.

"Why couldn't we have a shower at our own house?" Naruto questions.

"We have our reasons." Mebuki smirks.

'They are definitely hiding something. Is Sakura in on it too?' Kakashi questions. He looks at the pinkette sitting on the couch she's sharing with Naruto. 'She hasn't yelled at Naruto lately, which is so unusual for her. Something is definitely up.'

"Naruto. Sasuke. You need a shower?" Mebuki asks and neither of them respond. "Come on!" The boys get startled and they leave to follow Mebuki to their respected bathrooms.

"Yeah. You're mother is...unique.." Kakashi tries to find the right word to call her while not offending Sakura.

"Yeah. She definitely is." Sakura sighs.

"Okay. The two boys are gone. Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Kakashi questions. Sakura looks at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questions. No..he couldn't figure out the plan, could he? But then again, he is a genius after all.

"I know something's up. You are acting a little nicer to Naruto and your mother is acting a little stranger than usual. Are you gonna tell me?" Kakashi repeats.

"I'll let you know after lunch. Trust me." Sakura sighs. Yep. He is a genius.

Lunch was served after everyone had their shower. Lunch went by relatively nice. It was almost like dinner a few nights ago. Kakashi is itching to know what the Harunos are keeping a secret. Sakura did say that she will tell him after lunch, and that's what time it is now. It's after lunch and he still doesn't know.

"Okay. Everyone. Get in the living room! We need to talk." Mebuki informs. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto share the big couch, Sakura and Mebuki share the love seat, and Kizashi sits in his special chair.

"What's going on, Mebuki?" Naruto asks what everyone is thinking.

"So, the three of us have talked about it. We know how you two, Naruto and Sasuke, don't have family to help watch you. You're just kids and deserve to be taken care of properly." Mebuki tells them.

"I don't need to be taken care of. I can do it myself. I'm an avenger." Sasuke says.

"You're twelve. You're still a kid." Kizashi reminds him. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"No offense Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, but I've been living on my own since I was born, and Sasuke has since he was like 7 or something. We can handle ourselves." Naruto insists.

"Well, we won't let you." Mebuki tells them. Kakashi looks at them interested. _'That's why they are acting strange.'_

"We talked to the hokage and got the okay. We want you two to live with us." Mebuki says. Naruto spits out his water that he's drinking and Sasuke is wide-eyed. Even Kakashi is shocked at their statement.

"Live with you?!." Naruto and Sasuke both exclaim.

"Yeah. We want to take care of you and treat you like family. You don't have any family and we want to be your family." Mebuki tells.

"No thank you. I don't need anyone to pity me." Sasuke says.

"It's not pity, Sasuke. It's help. Accept some help once in a while." Sakura made an outburst, making five heads turn to her in surprise.

_'Did Sakura really say that to Sasuke?'_ Naruto and Kakashi wonder. Sasuke is wondering the same thing.

"I mean, I wasn't too thrilled about the idea at first, mainly because I'd be actually LIVING with you guys, but since we are team mates, this could help our teamwork. We can spend time together and strengthen our bonds." Sakura informs.

"That actually isn't that bad of an idea." Kakashi agrees with Sakura's reasoning. What the Haruno parents are doing is actually a good idea.

"Do we have to?" Sasuke asked, not really wanting to live with them.

"Yep. Lord Third gave us his approval. We spent nearly three hours filling paperwork out. So, you kind of have to now." Mebuki says, already deciding.

"You guys decided before we even knew?" Naruto asks, not really getting this family.

"Yep!" Mebuki smiles.

"Well, I guess we don't really have a say in it." Sasuke grudgingly answers.

"Nope. But, don't worry. You don't have to move all your stuff in here. You can keep some of your stuff in your houses still. Lord Hokage already said the houses won't be touched. Just bring clothes and any other essentials, like shampoo, toothbrushes, or anything valuable that you wanna have here. And, as retired ninjas, we know how long you guys can be gone for, so we you don't have to worry about us freaking out. Just try to check in with us once in a while so we know you're okay." Mebuki tells.

"Okay. I'm in. Where are we gonna be sleeping?" Naruto suddenly asks.

"Sakura rearranged her room so you guys could adjust to it. We ordered dressers for you two and they should come in a week or two. For now, I think you two will have to share the bed with Sakura at the moment, until we get the sleeping arrangements under control. Or I could have Sakura stay on the couch or something." Mebuki told them.

"I knew we should have kept Yahiko's room the way he had it before he left." Kizashi muttered to his wife. "Now it's just filled with useless junk."

"You make us live with you and you don't even have room for us?" Sasuke asked, not sure why they did in the first place.

"Learn to appreciate other people once in a while, Uchiha. Not everyone is bad." Kizashi tells him.

"Yeah. We want to make sure you are taken care of properly. If not, it could really hinder your life as a ninja." Mebuki informs.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's reply.

"You could even come over whenever you want too, Kakashi. We know you live alone. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to come over whenever." Mebuki likes her daughter's sensei. He seems like a cool guy. A recluse, but a cool person anyway. Her daughter seems to worship him though.

"Oh. That's okay. Don't worry about me." Kakashi doesn't want to burden them.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find yourself here a few times." Kizashi bets. Sakura chuckles.

"And if you want, you can even call us mom and dad. It'll be our little family." Mebuki smiles.

"You got it, mom!" Naruto is already fitting in.

"Tch. You can try all you want. I'm not going to accept this. You two aren't my parents and never will be." Sasuke announces as he stands up, ready to leave.

"We aren't trying to be your parents. We are just trying to look out for you." Kizashi states.

"You want to kill Itachi, right?" Mebuki questions as Sasuke stops in his tracks.

"H-How do you know?" Sasuke glares at Sakura.

"Don't look at me. I didn't tell them. I don't even know all the details." Sakura defends herself.

"Your mother and father were good friends of ours. We pay attention to what people say. We know what everyone else knows about the massacre. Itachi did it. How the hell do you expect to kill him if you can't take care of yourself?" Mebuki wonders.

"I'll train. It is my goal.."

"Fuck your goal. You can't do it if you're not being treated well. You need to be watched. I don't give a crap about what happens to you in the future. This is the present and we want to take care of you now!" Kizashi all but screams at him. He doesn't really like this guy. People are shocked by his sudden outburst.

"It's okay to accept help. There are people who are put in your life for a reason. Us, your team. We want to help you. If you let us, you can eventually accomplish your goal." Mebuki says softly. "Even if it is a stupid goal." Mebuki mutters under her breath.

"Whatever. I'm going home. I'll be back in a few hours." With that, Sasuke slammed the door. The other five just stare. Silence.

"Ungrateful little brat." Kizashi mutters.

"He's a 12-year-old boy. He thinks he can do anything." Mebuki tells him.

* * *

><p>How was that flashback?<p>

I'll be making another flashback on how Sakura and Kakashi got together in a later chapter.

Any suggestions on how they should have gotten together?

I have an idea in mind, but I wanna hear your thoughts.

Reviews would be nice!

(:


	10. Everybody Talks

All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"This place is pretty at night." Naruto tells his best friendrival as they walk around the lightly lit streets of Star.

"Yeah. It isn't that bad looking." Sasuke replies. He's seen better, but it is definitely not the worst town he's seen.

"I feel bad for Sakura-Chan. Namie isn't giving her a chance." Naruto suddenly says. Of course he brings up the drama with his team mate. Couldn't they just go out and not gossip about the annoying drama happening.

"It's Sakura's and Kakashi's problem. Namie is a bitch, so let her be one. She's obviously not gonna stop anytime soon. Until it actually affects us, we shouldn't worry about it." Sasuke simply puts it. Naruto stops walking.

"Not worry about it? Sasuke, this is Sakura we're talking about. If any of us were dealing with something like this, Sakura would worry about it and make sure it stops." Naruto explains.

"That's Sakura. There's no point in worrying about this. It's not our fight. If we worry, it'll just make dealing with it that much worse. We should focus on enjoying our time here." Sasuke tells his teammate. He starts walking away, hoping Naruto would follow course he did.

"But, still. I want to do something." Naruto says sadly. Sasuke sighs.

"There's nothing we can do. Kakashi will think of something though."

"I know, but still." Naruto pouts a bit. Sasuke smirks at that. Ever since he came back three years ago, he and Naruto have been getting closer with each other. After Sasuke's probation ended, he got to spend more time with his team mates and eventually, he reconciled with his brother. Watching Naruto pout made him think how adorable he was.

Wait...Hold on.

What?

Did Sasuke just think Naruto was _adorable_? No. He couldn't have. Just look at him. He's Naruto. His best friend and rival. He's a dobe.

Looks like Sasuke needs a long bath to think about everything. This is gonna be a long night.

"Teme! Did you hear me?" Naruto asked his friend, waving his hand in front of Sasuke.

"Huh? What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"I said 'wanna grab some dessert? I am kinda hungry after all the awkward tension in the house." Sasuke agreed with him on him.

"Sure. Why not?" And with that, they were off to get a snack.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Namie and Haroki were having a nice conversation in the living room.<p>

"I just think you should give her a chance." Haroki tries to explain to his seething wife.

"No. I'm done trusting other women." Namie folds her arms across her chest. They have been arguing ever since dinner ended. It seems that all anyone talks about in the house is Namie's hatred towards Sakura.

"She's not your average women. I can tell that she is different." Haroki says softly.

"She's nothing special." Namie mutters. Kakashi comes downstairs. He passes them in the living room to go to the kitchen to grab a water bottle in the fridge.

"Hey. I appreciate you not talking crap about Sakura." Kakashi said with a water bottle in his hand. He decided to be a good boyfriend and get his sad girlfriend a drink because she's thirsty.

"Not everything is about her." Namie said still pissed off.

"I know you're talking about her now though. I'm just saying. This is ridiculous. She's been here for three days and you've already made her feel like crap so many times." Kakashi said while opening the water and taking a sip from it. All this arguing got him thirsty as well.

"Good. She deserves it." Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"What exactly do you have against her? You can't just hate her for no reason." Kakashi said trying to figure out the root of her hatred towards his girl. Literally, as soon as she layed eyes on Sakura, she hated her. They never met beforehand, atleast that's what Sakura told him.

"Of course I can." Namie argued back. "There doesn't have to be a reason for everything I do."

"But there is a reason in this case. Knowing you, there has to be a reason." Kakashi answered immediately.

"You've only known me for three days basically." Namie defended.

"I can say the same thing about Sakura." Kakashi sighed and left, knowing his aunt won't give him the answer he's looking for. Any answer will do.

_'This has got to end.'_ Kakashi thought while walking up the stairs.

"HA! I WON!" Kasuki shouted as he just kicked Yamato's and Sai's butts in Uno. They were getting ready to play another game. Kakashi looked in the room, shook his head, and left.

"Here ya go." Kakashi handed her the half drunken water bottle.

"Thanks. Let's do something." Sakura suggested after she drank her water.

"Like what?" Kakashi questioned.

"Wanna take a shower?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded his head and they both headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you. Nami is prettier than Robin in every way." Naruto said while eating a dango.<p>

"Eh. I personally don't think either of them are that pretty." Sasuke said.

"Well, Robin's got a weird nose. I mean, have you seen it?" Naruto questioned his friend.

"Of course I have, dobe. We watch One Piece all the time. You have pointed out her nose plenty of times before." Sasuke sighed. Literally anytime they are watching the show, Naruto has to point out, loudly he may add, how weird people's noses are.

"I kinda think Zoro isn't that bad looking." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke choked on his dango.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"What? I just think Zoro is nice looking. Even though he's a fictional character, he is downright attractive."

"So, are you gay or something?" Sasuke questioned. Sasuke was thinking similarly to Naruto. Sasuke confined in Sakura about his sudden change in sexuality. He finally admitted that he's gay. Of course the only people who know are Sakura, Kakashi, and Itachi.

"I don't know. I mean, girls are whatever. Guys are whatever. I don't know which one is better. I mean, I dated Hinata a few years back. After I broke up with her, I started thinking about guys more. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei thinks I am gay, but I'm not sure myself." Naruto answered him honestly.

"Let me help you with your uncertainty." Sasuke said and crashed his lips onto Naruto's. They stayed like that for only ten seconds, but it was nice. They had to finally pull apart from each other though. Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned.

"I'm certain now." Naruto said and went back to kissing Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter 10. Yep. NaruSasu is now a thing in this story. Wait to see how everyone reacts.<p>

On another note, flashbacks. What else do you want to see in a flashback? I'm already gonna say how Kakashi and Sakura got together. Anything you want to see in that flashback?

Please review. That would be nice.

(:


	11. Second Flashback

In this story, none of the people that died in Shippuden are dead. Also, Tsunade is still hokage and will still be until later. Kakashi won't be hokage for another few years in this story.  
>Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

* * *

><p>It was shortly after the war ended. Naruto and everyone in his age group are about 16 years old. There are many dead ninjas. Everything is a mess. The villages are in ruins, there's blood everywhere, many people are bleeding and sweating like crazy. People are about to pass out from dehydration or fatigue.<p>

"Give it up, Uzumaki. You will die." Yahiko, an orange haired Akatsuki, told him. Konan is near him, trying to get up.

"Ne-Never. You w-will go down." Naruto pants, holding onto his side. He falls down with a thud. Kakashi and Sasuke watch him, but can't do much. Both of them over used their sharingan. Sakura comes out of nowhere, with Sai and Yamato following close by. Sai and Yamato seem to be in better shape than anyone there.

"NARUTO! KAKASHI-SENSEI! SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she came running towards them. She is panting and she is in as bad shape as the other guys. She summons three mini Katsuyus, one for her three dying team mates. As soon as Sakura is done, she looks at her team mates' opponents.

"Y-Yahiko"" Sakura stutters. She is wide-eyed and a bit confused. She looks at the person next to Yahiko. "K-Konan?"

"Sakura?" Yahiko questions dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you doing here, attacking my team mates, nonetheless?" Sakura asks impatiently.

"Well, we were given orders to. I mean, as part of the Akatsuki, we are sup.."

"I don't give a crap what you're supposed to do. You don't hurt my team. Joining an evil organization is one thing, but destroying our village and hurting my loved ones here, you got another thing coming. Now, stop all this madness." Sakura yells.

"I can't do that, baby sis." Yahiko tells her honestly.

"BABY SIS?!." All of team seven shouts loudly. They're just as confused as everyone.

"Yeah. You guys know I have a brother who left the family when I was like eight and only visits once a year, if any." Sakura reminded them. "Don't you remember looking at the pictures in the house?"

"Yeah, but we never even met your brother. And we didn't know he was an Akatsuki." Naruto said what everyone was thinking.

"Neither did I. Hey, wait a minute. WHAT THE HELL, YAHIKO?!. YOU'RE AN AKATSUKI MEMBER AND NEVER EVEN TOLD ME!?." Sakura all but screamed. She is pissed.

"Sorry. I didn't want you to worry about me. I kill people for a living and didn't want you to know. I know how protective you can be."

"As a fellow ninja, I know we kill people for a living. It's in our job description."

"Wow. The first time I meet Sakura-Chan's brother and he tries to kill me. I feel bad for her next boyfriend." Naruto mutters, still being healed by a mini Katsuyu. Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Sakura, I..." Yahiko starts to explain himself, but is cut off by his little enraged sister.

"Yahiko. I can NOT believe you left us for this shit! What the hell were you thinking?" Sakura questions, enraged as someone can get.

"Wait..weren't you orphaned? That's what I was told. Jaraiya said that you, Konan, and a third person were basically helpless until he found you." Kakashi said, trying to get facts straight.

"Nagato. The third member was Nagato. And, I mean, we were surviving without him perfectly fine." Yahiko started.

"Barely. We were stealing food from everyone and we were on our own most of the time. If Jaraiya-Sama didn't save us, we would probably be dead. I mean, I don't even understand why you left home in the first place." Konan somewhat answered.

"It's a long story. We can discuss it after the war and whatnot. I mean, I don't even give a crap about capturing the fricken jinchuriki. Why the fuck do I have to do Madara's bidding? It bothers the shit out of me." Yahiko said, pissed off.

"So, why don't you not kill Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Madara wants us to do this. In actuality, none of the Akatsuki beside Madara want to capture the jinchurikis. It won't affect us in any way if we get them all, so what's the damn point?" Konan starts. Yahiko sighs.

"It's ridiculous. I feel ashamed doing this shit anyway." Yahiko answers.

"Then, why can't you kill Madara?" Kakashi asked. "I mean, if Madara is gone, then no more worrying about capturing the jinchurikis, right? Everything will be fine once Madara is dead."

"I wish it were that easy. We need more help. The Akatsuki all want to gang up on him, but we just aren't strong enough." Konan answers honestly.

"Guess you'll need help, huh?" Naruto asked as he stood up, completely healed now. Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Sakura all follow suit.

"No. It's too dangerous. I don't want you guys dying in the process." Yahiko tries to stop them.

"Weren't you just trying to kill my team-mate two minutes ago?" Sakura asked her big brother.

"This is different now. If we all do this, then most of us, if not all of us, are gonna die."

"Yeah. That's the difference with just the Akatsuki and than having team seven joining you guys. You have a jinchuriki, two extra sharingan users, a medic, and two extra strong people. I believe the odds are in our favor." Sasuke confessed.

"Two extra strong people? I think we are more notable than that." Yamato complained quietly. Sai nodded.

"In fact, I think just the six of us will be fine anyway." Sai told him.

"If we get rid of Madara, will you stop harassing every damn village about the jinchurikis?" Yamato questions.

"I promise. I'll take over the organization again and we won't try to kill people like this again." Yahiko told them.

"Could we trust them? I mean, they are the bad guys." Sai said.

"I trust him completely." Sakura stated.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto says quietly.

"We accepted Sasuke's help easily. Besides, he's my brother. No matter what, I trust him with all my heart. I know Yahiko and he has somewhat good intentions." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you for believing in me, Sakura." Yahiko pulled Sakura into a hug and she cried into his chest.

"Just don't do anything stupid like this ever again." Sakura punched him on the top of his head. Naruto, Sai, and Yamato chuckle, while Sasuke and Kakashi smirk.

"Of course." Yahiko rubs his head. Konan chuckles at his antics.

"Oh, and we are seriously having a talk when we are done. A nice, long talk." Sakura fake smiles.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Yahiko smiles. Sakura smiles too.

"Gather the other Akatsuki and tell them the plan. Oh, and welcome home. I missed you." Sakura smiles and walks away, having her team follow her. Yahiko and Konan smile at their retreating figures.

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay. Sorry. I can not write battle scenes, so let's just skip to the part where Madara is on the ground.)

The village was such a disaster. It looked worse than anything anyone has ever seen in their entire life.

"I trusted you guys. Why would you do this to me?" The masked man asked the to Akatsuki. Team seven is just around watching it all.

"This is enough, Madara. You will die here and I will take over the Akatsuki starting now. Actually, I'm gonna take over again. We are not gonna go jinchuriki hunting anymore. Now, I think it's time to see your real face." Yahiko said, inching toward the man. He is too tired to try to fight back anymore. Sasori poisoned him, so he is gonna die soon anyway. Yahiko takes the mask off and people are shocked.

"O-Obito? What the hell is going on?" Kakashi asked out loud.

"I was operating under Madara's name. It's really me, Obito. Madara has been dead for a while." Obito confessed.

"Wait. What the fuck is going on? Tobi is really Obito pretending to be Madara? What the bloody hell?" Hidan starts cursing.

"Obito. Give us answers. Now." Itachi says and Obito tells them the whole story while everyone listens. After he says everything, Obito closes his eyes and stops breathing.

"OBITO! Obito. Wake up, friend. No." Kakashi yells.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto asks quietly.

"For years I thought he was dead. Now I find out he's been alive this whole time and causing havoc wherever he goes. This isn't the Obito I knew." Kakashi answers truthfully.

"Sakura. Sakura. I need you to go to the hospital now. There are people dying and we need you." Shizune says and grabs Sakura.

"Hey. Wait a minute. I'm trying to get things straightened out." Sakura tries to pry away from Shizune, but she can't. "Come to the makeshift hospital when you're done." With that, Sakura and Shizune leave.

"So, what are we gonna do now? Our boss is dead." Kisame asked.

"You guys are you're own people. You don't have to do anymore of that horrid stuff now. You can do what you want now." Kakashi tells them.

"Yahiko. What do you wanna do?" Konan asked her boyfriend.

"I wanna go back home. I miss my family." Yahiko answers.

"I don't think the hokage will go along with that idea so easily." Konan told him.

"I think my little sister will help change her mind." Yahiko smiles.

"It's true. Sakura-Chan is one of the few people who can change Baa-Chan's mind." Naruto says quite loudly.

"What are the rest of you gonna do?" Sasuke questioned the remainder Akatsuki members.

"I think I'll go home too." Itachi quietly says and Sasuke smiles at his older brother.

"I don't think I'll be accepted back in Mist." Kisame told them.

"And Iwa won't allow me to come back either." Deidara pouts, folding his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't blame them." Yamato mutters and Sai nod his head in agreement.

"How about you all come to Konoha?" Naruto questions them.

"Hey, wait a minute, Naruto. Think about what you're asking." Kakashi warns him.

"What? I'm inviting them to stay in our village. Most likely they won't be accepted in their old villages, so why not come here?" Naruto explains.

"But, they just got done trying to kill you." Sai told him.

"So. They tried and now they're done. Besides, you heard Sakura-Chan. She trusts Yahiko. If she trusts them, so do I." Naruto smiles.

"Let's just see what the hokage has to say." Yamato told.

* * *

><p>"So, that's why you want them here?" Tsunade questioned, trying to understand everything.<p>

"Yes. We want them to stay here." Naruto says simply.

"But, they just got done trying to kill you." Tsunade pointed out.

"I know. But, Sakura believes in them. Besides, they don't seem that bad anymore." Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"You're gonna make one hell of a hokage if you do stuff because your Sakura-Chan trusts them." Tsunade sighs.

"I trust them too." Naruto defends himself.

"So, since Sakura trusts them, you do too? And you want me to as well?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"That's right." Naruto quickly says.

"Why does Sakura trust them so easily?" Shizune asked.

"Because her brother is in the organization." Sasuke told them. "That's why I want Itachi to come back."

"Didn't you leave the village so you can kill him?" Shizune questioned.

"Lord Orochimaru was good, but I now know the truth behind everything. Besides, Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto want to come back here too, along with my team, although I'm gonna disband them so I can rejoin seven permanently.

"Now wait a second, Uchiha. Who said you're able to come back to the village?" Tsunade asked, getting loud. Sasuke just merely shrugged. Sakura comes walking in.

"Don't you know how to knock, girl?" Tsunade questioned her young apprentice.

"Sorry. Didn't really feel like it." Sakura said and grabbed a sake in Tsunade's drawer. Tsunade looks like she's gonna kill her. No one says anything.

"How many died?" Tsunade asks quietly, now realizing why Sakura did what she did. Sakura would come in and steal sake whenever she loses a patient.

"Eighteen in just the last hour. I couldn't do anything to save them." Sakura told her as she drank. Tsunade walked over to her. She hugs her as Sakura starts silently crying.

"It's okay. You can't save everyone. You know that. Besides, the war is over. You can relax now." Tsunade quietly told her. Sakura nods her head. Everyone is quiet during the whole exchange. They have never seen Tsunade this gentle before, ever.

"Now, everyone leave so I can yell at Sakura. Oh, and get every ninja to the ninja assembly hall. We are having a village meeting with all the ninjas." Tsunade barked orders as everyone leaves the room, leaving Tsunade with her two apprentices. "Now, talk."

"Where should I start?" Sakura questions more to herself.

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half, every ninja in Konoha is at the ninja assembly hall. Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura are up on stage while everyone else is sitting down or so.<p>

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled as everyone got quiet. "Now, we gotta make this meeting quick so we can officially end this stupid, pathetic war."

"What's going on?" A nameless chunin asked.

"Shut up and you'll see. Now, as you know, the Akatsuki are an evil organization that tried to get all the jinchuriki. However, the members of the group, along with team seven, killed their leader. The Akatsuki are now good people."

"Wait..How the hell do we know that? Just because one person died?" Ino asked outraged.

"Because the new leader of the group is a former member of our village, Yahiko Haruno. Now, I contacted the other kages of the Akatsuki's old villages. Of course, no one would accept them back. However, I'm going to welcome all the members to our village." Murmurs of 'What?' 'You gotta be kidding me.' 'Are you stupid?' 'Are you drunk?' 'I'm moving' and 'What are you thinking?' could be heard from all around the hall.

"SILENCE BEFORE YOU PUNCH YOU ALL THE WAY TO IWA!" Sakura yelled and everyone turned dead silent.

"Wow. Good going, Sakura." Shizune complimented. Sakura smiled.

"It has come to my attention that many people don't like that idea. HOWEVER, you gotta go over it. It's gonna happen because I said so and I AM hokage after all." Tsunade smirked.

"Why do you trust them? They're evil people and will forever be the enemy." Another nameless ninja asked.

"Because Sakura trusts them." Tsunade said simply and everyone looks at said pinkette. Most of the people are glaring.

"Way to throw me under the bus, Lady Tsunade." Sakura mutters and Tsunade smirked.

"Besides, I trust them too. And, along with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and his creepy apprentice are coming back too!" Tsunade is a bit happy that Orochimaru is coming back.

"You're letting Orochimaru come back too?" Iruka questions.

"Yes. And Sasuke and his stupid group too."

"Hey!" Karin shouted but was ignored.

"What can I say? Even though he was evil, I still miss my team-mate." Tsunade said softly and team seven felt her pain.

"So, in a week, we are gonna have a little welcome home party. You'll all get an individual invitation or so in a few days. RSVP by Monday. Party's next Friday at Sakura's house."

"Hey wait a minute. I didn't sign up for party duty!" Sakura complained.

"You are the one who wanted them to come back. Besides, even though you have a small house on the inside, you got a big lawn. That's one of the reasons why I let the hospital give you that house. You've got a lot of land." Tsunade smiled.

"I thought it was because it was close to the hospital." Sakura folds her arms across her chest.

"Nah. That's just a benefit. You throw good parties, so that's why." Tsunade smirks and Sakura sighs.

"Great. Can't wait." Sakura mutters.

"Great. Now that everyone is on the same page, welcome all the Akatsuki and everyone else back. I gotta go and talk to the other kages. This war is about to officially be over!" Tsunade and Shizune left on that note.

"What the hell, Forehead? Allowing them to live here? What were you thinking?" Ino asked pissed off. All the attention is turned to Sakura.

"I was thinking about my brother. Listen, you don't have to like them. However, you do have to accept the fact that they're living here now." Sakura stood up and left, with her team following closely behind.

* * *

><p>It was party day and Sakura got woken up to the sound of the Akatsuki yelling outside of Sakura's house. She answered the door in her pajamas, which consisted of a red belly tank top and short black shorts. Her hair is a mess.<p>

"Why the hell are you guys so damn loud in the morning?" Sakura questioned them, rubbing her head.

"Nice hair, pinkie." Hidan laughed as other joined him.

"Keep laughing and I'll make sure none of you guys can 'get it in' ever again." Sakura threatened, shutting the members up. Yahiko clears his throat.

"So, we are here to help set up for the party." Yahiko answered his little sister.

"Now? It's so early." Sakura whined.

"It's noon and the party starts in an hour." Sasori answered.

"Well, shit. Come in then." Sakura invited them in. "Keep it down though. Kakashi is sleeping in the other room still.

"Oooooh. Your boyfriend slept over last night?" Hidan joked as Sakura nudged him in his side.

"He's not my boyfriend. All my team mates sleep over anyway. It's like I don't even live here alone." Sakura yawned, trying to get her hair to cooperate with her.

"Nice little house you got here." Itachi complimented.

"Thanks, Uchiha. Since Tsunade said the party will be in the back, you can set it up there." Sakura walked back to her room.

"Where ya going, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I gotta put clothes on. Do you see what I'm wearing?" Sakura asked.

"I do. It's quite enjoyable to be honest." Hidan smirked.

"Keep it up, Hidan." Sakura threatened with her fist up and closed her door.

"Your sister is fiery. I like it." Hidan told Yahiko.

"Let's just go outside. I would advice you not to tempt Sakura to beat you up. She hurts." Yahiko warned, knowing how bad Sakura can get.

* * *

><p>People started showing up at around 12:30, while everyone is still setting up.<p>

"Sakura-Chan. What's for dinner?" Naruto asked his pink haired team-mate.

"Dad's gonna come and make hot dogs and cheeseburgers." Sakura told him while they were both working on putting streamers up.

"How many people are coming?" Naruto asked.

"Too many." Sakura sighed. "It's a good thing many people can't come. So, about 380 people. The Sand Siblings are making an appearance."

"Gaara's coming? That's great. How long are they staying til?" Naruto asked overjoyed.

"Just for the party. We found a way that we could get from Suna to Konoha in only a few minutes. Yahiko and I came upon it the other day. However, I think Temari is staying with Shickimaru tonight."

"Awe. At least I can see Gaara again! It's been too long!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you saw him literally a week ago." Sakura shook her head.

"Still. He's one of my best friends." Naruto smiled, making Sakura smile too.

"Why aren't you all set up?" Tsunade questioned, she had a drink in her hand and a bag in the other. Shizune is next to her.

"Sorry. We literally just started not even an hour ago." Sakura admitted.

"Why? What were you doing before?" Tsunade asked.

"Sleeping. I was working til 2:30 this morning at the hospital, m'lady." Sakura told her honestly.

"Oh yeah. Where do I put the presents?" Tsunade asked. Sakura pointed to a table where there were many boxes there already.

"Just put them on the table next to mine." Sakura simply said and Tsunade left her alone with Naruto.

"You got them all gifts?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. Welcome home gifts. I signed for the whole team though." Sakura put another streamer up. Naruto let out a breath.

"Thank goodness. I didn't want to be the only one who didn't get them a gift." Naruto would have felt guilty for a long time if that was the case.

"No one else on our team did, so I took the courtesy of getting their gifts." Sakura simply told them. A noise could be heard from across the yard.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAKUZU! YOU JUST SPILLED ALL THE FUCKING PUNCH, YOU FUCKING CHEAP BASTARD!" Hidan's voice could be heard all the way from Mist.

"Oh my. This is gonna be a long day." Sakura sighed and shook her head. Naruto couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

Please review!  
>What other flashbacks do you want to see?<p>

Reviews are nice.

(:


	12. Kakashi's Birthday

The next week was almost similar to the first. Arguments would break out, Sakura be upset about it, Kakashi comforting her, Naruto And Sasuke sneaking out with each other, Sai and Yamato playing cards whenever they have a chance, and Kazuki not knowing what to do. These ninjas were something.

"Naruto. Sasuke. We need to talk." Sakura said seriously as she sat at the edge of her bed along with Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato. Sasuke and Naruto join them.

"What's up, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"We want you guys to be honest with us." Sakura started as Sasuke nodded and Naruto gave a confused look, but nodded anyway.

"Of course. We are always honest with you, Sakura-Chan." Naruto told her.

"Are you two together?" Sakura bluntly asked. Sasuke stayed quiet with wide eyes and Naruto blushed five shades of red.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Naruto lied through his teeth. Of course his team knew this.

"I thought you said you're always honest with me." Sakura said, feigning being hurt.

"Well, I mean.."

"Yes. We are." Sasuke saved Naruto from lying again. He wanted to get this conversation done and over with as fast as knew this conversation would come up sooner or later.

"Teme. Why'd you tell them?" Naruto asked his boyfriend.

"They already know. They wanted us to be honest with them." Sasuke sighed. "So, what about it?"

"We just wanted to check to see if you really were." Sai responded.

"And we are. Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked, starting to get annoyed.

"No. No. There is no problem at all. We are happy for you two." Sakura said, making sure they know it's okay.

"Oh. Okay then." Naruto smiled. "No use in hiding it anymore."

"How long did you guys think you could hide it from us?" Yamato asked.

"It took you guys a little bit to notice it now and it's been going on for.." Sasuke started.

"For a week now, correct?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Naruto

"We know you both. Besides, I could smell you two on each other." Kakashi stated. "It's actually quite noticeable though."

"Sakura called it. She said you two would get together on this mission. It only took what, three days for it to happen." Sakura smirked at Sai's comment.

"Why did you try to hide it from us?" Sakura asked gently. Naruto put his head down and Sasuke watched him. It was quiet for a minute.

"Can everyone leave so I can talk to Sakura-Chan alone?" Naruto asked, making everyone confused.

"Why? She's just gonna tell us anyway in the end." Sai told him.

"I know, but I don't want anyone in the room when I tell her. Besides, I know you guys are gonna listen through the door anyway." Naruto looked up sadly.

"I don't understand why.." Yamato was cut off by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go. Naruto wants to be alone with Sakura." Kakashi said sternly and everyone besides Sakura and Naruto left the room. Sakura waited for Naruto to talk before saying anything.

"I-I didn't know how you would react." Naruto confessed to his best friend.

"How I would react?" Sakura asked confused.

"You're the closest thing to family I got. You look out for me and care for me. Your family took me in when I was younger. You are basically like a mother to me. I didn't know if you would be okay with me dating teme. I was afraid you wouldn't accept it." Naruto told her.

"Accept it? Naruto. I accept whatever you wanna do. If you date Sasuke, I'm okay with that. That'll make going on out with the original team seven better 'cause it'll be like a double date. Naruto, I love you and I am gonna stand by you 100%." Sakura smiled softly.

"You know just what to say, Sakura-Chan. I'm glad you accept our relationship. That's a load off my chest." Naruto smiled.

"Hey. You guys accepted my relationship with Kakashi. It's only fair to do the same with you guys." Sakura reasoned.

"You know, I'm actually the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret. Sasuke was gonna tell you guys that night, but I told him that we won't tell until you guys ask." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"You definitely are one of a kind, Uzumaki. Never be afraid to tell me anything. I'll always be there for you, just like how you are to me." Sakura hugged her blonde haired team mate. He silently cries. On the other side of the door, everyone is listening intently. All of them are smiling. They know how close those two are.

* * *

><p>The next day, the original team seven goes out on a double date to lunch.<p>

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei. Guess what tomorrow is." Naruto said.

"Monday." Kakashi answers simply while looking at the menu.

"Yeah. But, what else?" Naruto continued.

"A work day." Kakashi said.

"It's your birthday, dammit." Naruto said, getting angry.

"Oh, it is, isn't it? What do you know?" Kakashi answers nonchalantly.

"How old are you gonna be? 53?" Naruto joked.

"23." Kakashi answers.

"Add ten." Sakura smirked into her tea.

"Wait. You'll only be 33 years old?" Naruto questioned dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I guess, if that's what my girlfriend said." Kakashi answered, finally putting his menu down.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Naruto asked the older man.

"Working." Kakashi responded.

"Enough with the one worded responses!" Naruto took his head in his hands.

"Anything exciting?" Sasuke asked, finally joining in.

"Not really." Kakashi replied.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Naruto asked.

"A blowjob." Kakashi looked at Sakura and she blushed five shades of red.

"What else do you want, that we can get you?" Sasuke worded the questioned strategically.

"Ah. Nothing. I don't really believe in the whole birthday celebration crap." Kakashi sighed.

"You guys know that he's not big on celebrations and whatnot. We have this discussion at least five times a month." Sakura pouted a bit.

"You're planning something." Kakashi accused her.

"How do you know?" Sakura pouted even more?

"I know you. What are you up to?" Kakashi asked.

"Looks like you'll have to find out tomorrow." Sakura winked, Kakashi sighed, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto chuckled.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was never one for big celebrations. In fact, he didn't even like celebrating. He especially disliked celebrating his birthday because it's just another reminder that he is living and getting older, while some of his comrades are dead. You'd think that after about seven years, his team would know not to make a big deal out of his birthday.<p>

Of course they did.

Kakashi woke up at 6:00 to an empty bed. He was expecting Sakura to be up because she works at seven and is usually up at this time. However, Naruto and Sasuke sleep til seven because they don't work til eight, same time as Kakashi. He sat in his bed and he looked to see if any of his team was in the room. He got up and went downstairs, only to find all five of his team mates there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" All of team seven shouted. Kakashi just looked at them and then at the breakfast on a plate that was in front of them. Bacon, sausages, eggs, and a glass of orange juice. What a nice breakfast.

Kakashi smiled at this. Can't let all this good food go to waste, now can we?

"We all made you breakfast, sensei!" Naruto shouted, happy to see him up.

"No you didn't, Naruto. Sakura made everything on her own." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, I poured his juice for him, so I did help." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his lover.

"No need to fight, guys. Let's all just sit down and let Kakashi enjoy his breakfast." Yamato said, trying to break up a little petty argument that may arise. Knowing Naruto, anything could happen.

"How do they manage dating each other if they always fight?" Sai whispered to Sakura who was sitting next to him.

"They make it work. It's Naruto and Sasuke we're talking about here." Sakura whispered back.

"When are you leaving for work, babe?" Kakashi asked as he took a piece of egg and ate it.

"I leave in twenty minutes. I'm not working the hospital til the afternoon. I'm teaching the medics this morning. We're doing a five hour class today, as opposed to the three and a half hours.

"And they're okay with that?" Yamato asked eating a piece of bacon.

"They'll live." Sakura smirked.

"Why aren't you working the hospital today?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'm working there, but just for a few hours or so. I'm working there from 12:30-3. I switched my schedule today.

"Why did you switch up your schedule?" Naruto asked, stuffing his face with bacon..

"It's my boyfriend's birthday. I'll be home when he gets home. Gotta celebrate his birthday, ya know." Sakura smirked.

"I thought you loved me. You know how much I hate parties." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like what I have planned." Sakura smiled. That made Kakashi sigh again.

* * *

><p>At noon, Sakura ordered salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, Kakashi's favorite foods. They all ate in a comfortable silence for most of the time.<p>

"So, how was the class today, Hun?" Kakashi asked, trying to make small conversation.

"It went by nicely. I think they are definitely getting it down, especially Nojami. She has so much potential to become a great medic." Sakura smiled. "How about you guys?"

"I got crapped on today." Naruto pouted. Sasuke sighed.

"He was changing a baby's diaper this morning and he decided to poop all over Naruto. It was actually quite funny." Sasuke answered.

"Funny for you. I'm the one who got shat on! It's not fair! It's always me!" Naruto whined as he took a sip of his soup.

"Oh, suck it up you big baby. I am always covered in poop, pee, blood, sweat, puke and literally anything else you can imagine." Sakura told him.

"Yeah, but you like working as a medic. I hate changing diapers." Naruto pouted.

"Well, there goes that idea of you changing my baby's diapers in the future." Kakashi muttered sipping his tea. Naruto just stared at him, completely speechless.

"Ba-baby?" Naruto stuttered.

"Eat your food, Naruto. It's gonna get cold." Sakura berated him.

* * *

><p>"Okay. It's a little after three. The guys should get here soon." Sakura said as she was preparing a party for Kakashi.<p>

"I thought Kakashi hated parties though." Kazuki asked his brother's girlfriend.

"He does. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna throw him a party." Sakura shrugged.

"Won't he get mad or something?" Kazuki questioned.

"He'll get over it." Sakura simply stated.

"When are his friends gonna come?" Kisho asked.

"I texted them and they said they'll be here soon. They need to hurry up before Kakashi comes though. I'm trying to have the boys stall for the time being." Sakura answered. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Sakura ran to answer the door.

"I'm so glad you guys are here now." Sakura smiled at the visitors.

"Couldn't wait a whole month to see us again, cupcake?" Genma winked at her. Asuma, Gai, and Jaraiya were behind him.

"Just hurry up. Kakashi will be home soon." Sakura pulled them inside the house.

"I love surprise parties." Gai exclaimed.

"Okay. They're right outside. Hide your chakra." Sakura announced as she looked at the text from Naruto. The five male members of Team Seven entered the house.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Kakashi just stood there. His aunt, uncle, brother, cousins, girlfriends, and closest friends are there.

"What the?" Kakashi questioned, looking at his best friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to celebrate your birthday, man. What? You thought we wouldn't be able to?" Genma questioned his best friend.

"You all know I hate parties." Kakashi responded.

"Which is why we're having a party. Happy 33rd birthday, old man." Genma hugged his friend.

"You're older than me." Kakashi pushed Genma off of him.

"Ah. My youthful rival. Finally turning 33! I'm so happy I can celebrate this glorious day with you." Gai announced.

"Yeah. Me too." Kakashi sighed and looked at Sakura. "So, this is what you had planned?"

"From the very start." Sakura smiled.

"You definitely are something else." Kakashi went over to her and kissed her head.

"I knew we would be celebrating your birthday here, so I asked shishou if a few of your friends could come visit for a bit. Uncle Haroki gave us the okay as well." Sakura replied to her boyfriend.

"How long ya staying til?" Kakashi questioned his four guests.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. No point in traveling back tonight." Jaraiya answered. Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

><p>"So, where are you guys gonna stay tonight?" Kakashi questioned with a cup of sake in his hand. He is having a nice conversation with his best friends.<p>

"We're gonna squeeze in your bed with you guys." Genma smirked. "Well, I don't know about the others, but I am."

"I think I'll take the couch. I don't wanna get in on that." Asuma chuckled.

"Your loss." Genma drank his sake. "Ya know, I think I might wanna stay a few extra days."

"Why?" Jaraiya questioned the senbon user.

"I missed Kakashi that much. I don't think I could manage another two weeks without him."

"I think you'll survive. Like I said, you have Shizune." Kakashi chuckled at Genma's antics.

"She's not you." Genma pouted. "I won't be too much of a pain here."

"Talk to Uncle Haroki then. I can't say." Kakashi drank his sake.

"No. I'm just saying, Sakura-Chan. The main character always gets the girl. Nami and Luffy will get together." Naruto argued with his pink haired team mate.

"Please. He's too much of an idiot to have her. She's gonna get with Sanji." Sakura huffed.

"Na-uh. He's too much of a pervert. Perverts never get the girl." Naruto defended.

"Hey. I take offense to that." Kakashi yelled at the blonde. Sakura chuckled.

"Perverts can find love." Sakura told the blonde. Naruto decided to tackle her.

"I win." Naruto grinned.

"No fair. I didn't even get a chance to defend myself." Sakura panted while on the bottom.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan. Doesn't matter." Naruto continued grinning. "Expect the unexpected."

"Get off of me, Uzumaki." Sakura tried glaring at him, but started laughing instead. He stood up and extended his hand to help her.

"Stop tackling my lover, Naruto. Tackle yours." Kakashi glared at him. Sakura goes over to Kakashi and sits on his lap.

"Lover?" Jaraiya quirked his eyebrow.

"Sasuke doesn't like it when I tackle him though. Sakura-Chan is the only one who doesn't mind." Naruto whined.

"Sasuke? So, it's official then?" Asuma questioned the young blonde. Sakura looked at the guests and then at Naruto and smiles.

"Yeah. How did you guys know?" Naruto asked.

"The whole village was betting on when you two would finally get together." Genma answered.

"What? Since when?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Actually, ever since the end of the war people were talking about it." Jaraiya scratched his head. Naruto was astonished.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran off looking for his boyfriend.

"About damn time too." Genma muttered into his drink.

"Gotta love the youth nowadays." Gai said.

"So, what did you guys get me for my birthday?" Kakashi turned to the guys.

"Me. My presence is your present." Genma told.

"Can I get a gift return?" The other chuckled. Kakashi may not like parties, but he definitely likes his best friends.

"Time to light the cake!" Namie comes in. She glares at Sakura. "Get off my nephew, you slut." With that, Namie leaves.

"I can NOT stand that woman." Sakura mutters. Kakashi puts his hand on her back and they all go to the dining room.

"It's okay. I'll talk to her about it."

* * *

><p>Kakashi had a nice birthday, if he was honest with himself. Sakura really surprised him by having his best friends come.<p>

For presents, Jaraiya gave him a new limited edition of Icha Icha (He'll be reading that tonight), Asuma gave him a few new kunai knives and shuriken, Gai gave him a few new clothes ('Cause he knew Kakashi needed more shirts) Genma gave him some cologne and condoms (Sakura's face turned 10 different shades of pink and Namie sent glares to Sakura. Sakura tried to explain she hasn't had sex with Kakashi yet, but she didn't believe her), Uncle Haroki and Aunt Namie gave him a few gift cards to restaurants and different stores, Kasuki gave him a hat and socks that had dog designs on it, along with a few bottles of sake, Naruto gave him a coupon for Ichiraku's, Sasuke gave him a movie he really wanted, Sai gave him some pictures, Yamato gave him a new mask and a gift card to Kakashi's favorite restaurant in Konoha, and Sakura gave him the first two seasons of his favorite show, along with a shirt she designed for him.

"Thank you for all the thoughtful gifts." Kakashi said sincerely.

"Hey. If you don't use the condoms soon, let me know. I could put them in use if you don't plan on using it soon." Genma winked.

"You are not having sex with Sakura in this house." Namie reprimanded her nephew.

"I don't plan on it. Sakura's waiting til marriage to have sex again." Kakashi explained.

"Again? So, you've had sex before?" Namie turned towards Sakura.

"I mean, as a kunoichi.., we have to go on seduction missions, and because..we have to..we kinda needed to lose our virginity..to..do so." Sakura tried explaining.

"How old were you?" Namie questioned.

"Um..Sixteen." Sakura confessed her.

"What a slut. I mean, when I was sixteen..."

"That's enough, Namie." Kakashi yelled at her. "It's not your business. This is my birthday, so please stop being a total bitch. Just for today." Kakashi breathed and Namie let out a sigh.

"Fine. Whatever." Namie walked away.

"Hey, Haroki. Can I please talk to you?" Genma asked as he and Haroki went into the living room to talk.

"Well, this was fun. But, I think this party is over now." Kakashi said and stood up.

"Wait. You forgot about the birthday spankings." Kisho told him, who smirked while talking.

"Sorry. I only get spanked by Sakura." Kakashi smirked as Sakura's face lit up five different shades of red. With that, he went upstairs with all his gifts. "Thank you for all the gifts. Really. I honestly had fun."

"Wait. We need a picture." Sakura tried to stop him.

"When I come back down." Kakashi ran upstairs.

"So, I was thinking like a week, if that's okay." Genma said to Haroki.

"A week. Why don't you just stay the rest of the time? It's obvious you want to stay here for the rest of the time." Haroki said to the brown haired shinobi.

"I have some stuff to take care of in the village next week. Besides, I don't think my girlfriend would be too happy if I would rather spend time with my best friend than her." Genma answered.

"Fine by me. However, I don't know where you would be sleeping. We already have to pile everyone on two beds." Haroki told him.

"Oh, trust me. I can share a bed with Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. We actually tried it a few times." Genma chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? Why?" Haroki questioned.

"Well, you see, Sakura has this bed that is probably the most comfortable bed in all of history. A lot of people like to spend the night there just so they can sleep in her bed. I end up sleeping there sometimes, but only if Kakashi or anyone else on her team is there, and sometimes the five of us sleep there. Hell, all six of them can fit in her bed. They all somehow manage." Genma told his best friend's uncle.

"You ninjas are pretty weird. Very well. You can stay the week. Welcome to our house." Haroki replied and left the living room. Genma smiles

"Shit. I gotta tell Shizune. She can manage a week without sex, right?" Genma thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"If we are taking this picture, we better take it now. The twins gotta go to bed soon." Namie yelled at around 8:00. It's close to people's bedtimes.<p>

"Very well. Let's go. In the living room!" Sakura demanded as everyone went in the living room to take a birthday picture.

It should be interesting. Twenty people in a picture. Of course, they made it work. Sakura made a clone and took it.

"Okay. Three. Two. One." Clone Sakura counted down.

"Wait." Naruto shouted but was too late. Clone Sakura took the picture.

Baby Haru made a funny face because he was pooping his diaper, Akina was smiling, while Akira was looking bored, Seiichi and Masakazu were talking to each other, Kanaya was yawning, Kisho was smirking, Haroki was holding Namie around her waste and they were both smiling, Kazuki was giving a small smile, Gai had his thumb out and his teeth were shining, Asuma had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, Jaraiya had his arm around Yamato's shoulder and those two were smiling softly, Sai had a big smile that almost seemed completely real, Sasuke smirked, Kakashi had his arm around Sakura's waste and Sakura was smiling and leaning her side against his body a bit, while Kakashi's mask lifted up a bit, showing that he was somewhat smiling, with Genma turning half his body against Kakashi's other side and his hands on Kakashi's chest and Genma's mouth wide open and he was still grinning (Genma was being Genma).

Naruto on the other hand..

He had a really weird face because he was in the middle of sneezing. His eyes were half closed and his mouth made a weird shape.

That was quite an interesting picture to say the least.

* * *

><p>How was this chapter?<p>

What do you wanna see happen in this story?

Please review

(:


	13. How It All Started-Part 1

This is the first part of how Kakashi and Sakura started their relationship.

Naruto is owned by Master Masashi.

* * *

><p>Flashback time!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a warm April day. Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade just got back from training. A young 19 year old Sakura was tired and just wanted a shower, snack, and bed. They were walking to get some food when they passed Kakashi and the two village elders, Homura and Koharu. Kakashi just got done with a mission and he looked like total crap. He is bleeding out of many places on his body and he looks and smells like complete and utter crap.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei. When did you get back?" Sakura asked him, happy to see him, but concerned about his health.

"Hi, Sakura-Chan. I just came back now." Kakashi panted.

"Seriously. Why the hell are you still standing?" Homura questioned. Sakura glared at Homura.

"We should just finish you off now, you useless piece of crap." Koharu said as both the village elders went to attack Kakashi in his vulnerable state. Kakashi closed his eyes and waited for the strike to happen. He opened his eyes to see Sakura in front of him.

"Sa-Sakura?" Kakashi stuttered. Sakura is panting because she isn't in that great of shape either.

"You attack Kakashi-sensei when he just came back from a two week S ranked mission? What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sakura breathed out. She knows the elders don't really like her or her team, but this is a bit ridiculous, even for them.

"Sakura. I don't know if you should.." Tsunade breathed out. She is tired as well from training. She totally underestimated Sakura.

"How the hell can you stand watching this? Kakashi-sensei did nothing wrong and here he is, getting attacked by two old bastards! I am not gonna just watch them do this to him." Sakura yelled.

"Koharu. Homura. Stop this nonsense now." Tsunade yelled at the village elders.

"Sakura, this isn't our business." Shizune tried to stop Sakura from doing anything rash.

"My team is my business. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Sakura said proudly. She punched Homura and Koharu in the stomach and they were sent flying back. Sakura made a clone and whispered instructions to her clone and it disappeared.

"Sakura. You're gonna get in trouble with them." Tsunade warned. "That's why I;m not getting involved and trying so hard to make you stop."

"I don't give a damn. Kakashi-sensei. Are you okay?" Sakura asked Kakashi softly.

"Eh. I'm still living. Those two weeks were ridiculous. To be honest I'm surprised I'm still alive." Kakashi answered honestly.

"That's okay, sensei. I'll make sure you're all better." Sakura smiled sincerely. Kakashi smiled back. Koharu and Homura come limping back just as soon as Sakura was about to heal him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!." Homura yelled. "That fucking hurt!"

"Wow. I haven't heard him drop the F bomb in a while. He must be pissed." Sakura smirked. Tsunade chuckles at Sakura's behavior. Shizune just stares at the scene in front of her.

"You know what, I'll make you pay, you little brat." Koharu yelled and threw a jutsu that was aimed for Kakashi, but Sakura jumped in front of it and it hit her in the back. Sakura landed on top of Kakashi with a thud. Both Kakashi and Sakura were unable to fight anymore and that was the final straw.

"Sakura!" Shizune yelled and ran towards Sakura and Kakashi.

"Enough you two. Homura. Koharu. In my office in an hour!" Tsunade barked orders. The village elders got pissed, muttered some stuff under their breath, and left.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Shizune asked as she flipped Sakura so she is on her back. Tsunade came over and bent down to the both of them.

"On my bed, there is a bag. It's Kakashi's pre-packed Hospital bag. Make sure you give it to him in the hospital when he wakes up. Also, give us both the same room." Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura-Chan?" Tsunade questioned her star pupil.

"I would say to put us both in my office, but I feel like it'll be easier to put him in an actual room. Also, make sure that no one besides you two tend to Kakashi. He's very stingy about who heals him and he'll know, even if he is unconscious, if someone else helps him." Sakura smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"Go to her house and get the bag. I'll take them to the hospital." Tsunade told Shizune as they both went their own way.

* * *

><p>After about four hours, Kakashi finally awakens in his bed. He is wearing a white hospital outfit with his face still covered, but with a medical mask.<p>

"What? What happened?" Kakashi questioned. Tsunade smirked at him, while Shizune was looking over Sakura's unconscious body.

"You just came back from a mission a few hours ago and the village bastards tried fighting you. Do you know why?" Tsunade asked him. Kakashi sighed.

"I just got back from Mist and was on my way to see Sakura so she can patch up my wounds when I heard those old farts talking crap about my father. I stated my opinion and then they started getting pissed off saying 'Your father wasn't a true hero.' and shit like that, I punched them. I barely had any energy left, which was kinda stupid on my part. I guess you guys came at the right time." Kakashi explained.

"Why were you attacking them when you were low on chakra though?" Shizune questioned softly.

"I'm not just gonna stand by while they talk shit about my father. He's my damn father who died a true hero!" Kakashi yelled, pissed off at the village elders' antics.

"It's okay, Kakashi. I understand." Tsunade softly said.

"So, how is she?" Kakashi looked over at Sakura's body. He can tell she's breathing, so that's good at least.

"She's just unconscious. She barely had any chakra when she helped you either. She'll wake up soon." Tsunade explained to him, hoping he wouldn't be as concerned. "That damn brat was rushing to help you like it was the last thing she would ever do." Kakashi smiled at that.

"By the way, Sakura wanted to give you this bag." Shizune told him as she gave him the book bag.

"What's in it?" Kakashi grabbed the bag and looked at the two older medics.

"I have no idea. She told us to make sure you get it when you wake up. She put a fucking jutsu on it so only you could open your bag." Tsunade pouted and folded her arms across her chest and mutters "Damn brat."

"Why would you wanna go through the bag anyway? It's my business." Kakashi wondered.

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't smuggling anything in there. She is very protective of you guys and wants to make sure you guys are treated better than anyone else." Tsunade sighed.

"She actually wanted to put you both in her office, but decided against it. She knows that if you ever have to go to the hospital, you prefer being in her office since it doesn't smell like death, as you kindly put it, but it would be more comfortable for you in the bed here." Shizune finished explaining.

"She's good for you, Hatake." Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded and undid the jutsu that only he knew and opened his bag. Tsunade and Shizune watched in with curiosity in their eyes.

"What's in there?" Tsunade wanted to know.

"A note, a few spare clothes, some snacks, water, my phone charger, and oh my gosh, she put Icha Icha in my bag too." Kakashi took the book out and held it. He looked from the book, to Sakura, to Tsunade and Shizune, and back to the book. He held it like his life depended on it.

"That damn brat needs to stop spoiling you." Tsunade muttered.

"What does the note say?" Shizune asked, wondering what it said. Kakashi opened it and read it out loud.

_Kakashi-sensei,_  
><em>I know you just got back from a two week mission and you'll end up in the hospital. I know you don't want to be there, but you have to. I'll most likely be in a hospital bed too, but I made sure either Shizune or Tsunade Shishou heal you and no one else. I packed a small bag for you so you can at least survive in the hospital until you get released. Enjoy reading. I hope you feel better soon.<em>  
><em> Love,<em>  
><em> Sakura 3 <em>

"Wow. That's so thoughtful of her." Shizune smiled.

"That's why she's my favorite." Kakashi smiled softly.

"You know why she does this for you, right?" Tsunade questioned.

"Because she hates seeing any of us unhappy." Kakashi answered.

"Do you honestly think that's the only reason?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi wondered.

"For a genius, you sure are an idiot." Tsunade sighed and Shizune chuckled at Tsunade's response.

"When Sakura wakes up and you are both released, take her out to dinner. You'll both be hungry and I know how much you just t hate the hospital food." Tsunade stood up.

"When is she supposed to wake up?" Kakashi wanted to know now. "And what are you trying to get at?"

"I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one is looking. It's a bit pathetic if you ask me. What are you waiting for?" Tsunade questioned. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm trying to figure out these feelings. Like, I can't explain it." Kakashi answered honestly. Tsunade smirked.

"I expect you to come to me as soon as you figure it all out." Tsunade turned around. "Oh, and knowing Sakura, she is most likely gonna wake up, freak out because she's in the patient gown, steal a pair of your clothes, run to her office, change into her clothes, sign the release papers so both of you can leave, and leave without letting me know until after it's all done. She's done this before with both Naruto and Sasuke, so I know her little game. That's the reason she packed an extra pair of clothes in that bag." Tsunade smirked and left the room with Shizune. Kakashi was left alone to his thoughts while his eyes roamed over Sakura's unconscious body.

_'Is it admiration or something more?' _Kakashi wondered.

* * *

><p>After an hour of reading and waiting for Sakura to wake up, Sakura finally woke up.<p>

"AH! I'm in the hospital. Shit. I gotta get out of here!" Sakura stood up and looked at her appearance. "Ah. I hate hospital gowns!" Sakura ran to Kakashi's bed and went through his bag. She noticed Kakashi is wearing his usual attire, so she took his spare outfit and starting changing, not caring he's in the room. "Glad you're up and looking better, sensei. Tell me what happened please." She put his pants on quickly.

"Well, as far as I know, I was fighting those old bastards with very little chakra. You walked by and saw that I was in a predicament, so you kinda helped me out. I would have died if you didn't come in. Thank you by the way." Kakashi lowered his book and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back.

"I can't just watch you get hurt. You're my team mate." Sakura replied as she threw Kakashi's shirt over her head.

""You look good in my clothes." Kakashi smirked as Sakura blushed five different shades of red. She was speechless.

"I-I..I steal ev-everyone's clothes." Sakura announced as she ran out of the room to her office. Kakashi chuckled at her odd behavior.

_'I don't think it's just admiration. Shit.'_

Sakura walked back into the room shortly after with her in her own clothes. She has Kakashi's clothes in one hand and some papers in the other.

"Alright. I know how much you just _love_ the hospital, so I just signed the release papers. We are gonna leave now. Before shishou or Shizune catches us." Sakura told him. Kakashi smirked. Tsunade was on point exactly.

"How about I treat you to some dinner, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi offered. "You've done so much for me and I want to repay you." Kakashi smiled as Sakura's face lit up.

"Um, sure. If you want. But you better not leave me with the bill." Sakura threatened.

"That's why I'm treating." Kakashi stood up and left to go to a restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Where did you find this place?" Sakura asked Kakashi as they were sitting in a booth across from each other. It was a nice little restaurant that was in a shady part of the village.<p>

"Asuma took me here one time when we got back from a mission. He grew up eating here." Kakashi quickly replied.

"This is nice. I like it." Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you do." Kakashi smiled back. That made Sakura blush a little bit.

* * *

><p>Dinner was going nicely. Sakura was laughing her butt off while Kakashi was telling her stories.<p>

"I can't believe Genma actually did that!" Sakura laughed.

"I know. He couldn't look her in the eyes for at least three weeks after that." Kakashi told her.

"Serves him right. He's a bit on the flirty side. I don't know how Shizune puts up with him." Sakura took a drink of her sake.

"He's a good guy once you get to know him." Kakashi shrugged.

"Oh, I know. Him and I are pretty close, I guess you can say." Sakura smiled at him.

Kakashi was truly enjoying himself. He hasn't been this open in a while. He was eating with his mask down. He finally gave in to team seven's want and showed his face two years ago. Their faces were priceless. Every time he shows his face, their expressions never get old.

"I really don't know why you hide your face. You've gotten like the sexiest face in all of Konoha history!" Sakura proclaimed.

"Thanks, but I don't want someone to like me because of my good looks." Kakashi smirked and that made Sakura blush ten different shades of red.

"Let's go home, shall we? It is getting pretty late." Kakashi stood up. It is close to 8:30. Sakura has work early in the morning and Kakashi needed to take a trip to the Hokage's office, even though Sakura didn't know that.

"Would you like to stay the night? Naruto and Sasuke are coming over and it would be nice if I wasn't the third wheel." Sakura invited as they were walking to Sakura's place.

"Sure. Why not? Speaking of them, when are they gonna get together?" Kakashi questioned.

"That's a good question. I have no idea." Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan. Kakashi-Sensei. I heard you two were in the hospital. What happened?" Naruto asked as soon as Sakura and Kakashi entered the house.<p>

"When did you guys get here?" Kakashi questioned.

"We came over at around seven 'cause we had no food. We decided to stay since then." Sasuke responded.

"So, what happened?" Naruto asked again. Sakura sighed.

"The village elders are assholes, that what happened." Sakura said angry.

"Sit down. I'll explain it." Kakashi said as he sat comfortably on the couch so he was facing Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura went to work at 6:30. She left the three boys at her house, grabbed a cup of coffee, and walked to the hospital.<p>

Sasuke and Naruto were still asleep when Kakashi woke up at 8:00. He went downstairs and saw pancakes and sausages made, so he had some and then made his way to the hokage's office.

"Enter!" Tsunade's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Kakashi comes in. "What do you want, Hatake?"

"I need to talk to you. It involves Sakura." Kakashi said a bit quietly.

"Ah. So, you've finally come to your feeling?" Tsunade asked and grabbed an extra bottle of sake for Kakashi and told him to sit down.

"I don't know how it all started. She has always been there. When Naruto and Sasuke left the village, she still tried to pursue me even though I tried to hide from her. After the war, she would make sure to include me in literally everything she was doing. She would heal me whenever I needed to be healed, even though I tried to explain to her that I was okay. I've come to realize that I don't want her to leave me, even though we are just team mates. I had a damn dream last night that we had a family together. I can't really explain the feelings I've been feeling for her." Kakashi sighed. Tsunade smirked.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"


	14. How It All Started-Part 2

This is the second part of the flashback of how Kakashi and Sakura got together.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you gonna do about it?"<p>

Shizune looked between the two shinobi. Kakashi sighed. Shizune felt a little bad for Kakashi because she knows he's not used to dealing with romance.

"I. I don't know." Kakashi answers honestly.

"Would you like to start a relationship with her?" Tsunade asks quietly.

"I mean..Isn't it taboo? I am her ex sensei and we are fourteen years apart." Kakashi answered.

"Thirteen and a half years." Tsunade responded.

"What?" Kakashi questioned with confusion in his voice.

"You two are thirteen and a half years apart if you want to be technical. Not quite fourteen." Tsunade replied nonchalantly.

"Still. It is a big age difference. And the whole sensei-student thing is kinda frowned upon. I mean.."

"Quit your excuses, Hatake. Just because you're afraid to fall in love doesn't mean you shouldn't." Kakashi was quiet at Tsunade's response. "Sakura is good for you."

"I know she is. I just feel like I'm not good for her." Kakashi drank some sake.

"Oh, you're not. You're a late and lazy pervert who would rather read porn than train his students!" Tsunade started and Kakashi just looks at her. "But, I know how much you mean to her. She treats you differently from the other four members of your team."

"How do you know all this?" Kakashi wonders.

"Sakura tells me things." Tsunade smirked. "I also keep an eye on all the citizens in this village. I know things people don't know I know."

"I mean, if I had to be honest, I have thought about her in a different way lately. Well, since she turned eighteen, many older guys have been trying to get with her. They say stuff about her appearance and they're not wrong. She is a beautiful woman who has definitely grown up from the love-struck, Sasuke-obsessed brat she was when we first met." Kakashi told her.

"Do you want her?" Tsunade questioned.

"I don't know. I mean, she seems almost too perfect for me." Kakashi answers.

"Do you want her?" Tsunade's asked again.

"Yes. I do. I want her. All to myself. Fuck anyone else who tries to get her. I want her." Kakashi answers loudly but confidently. Tsunade smirks.

"Good. You gotta fight for her though." Tsunade warned.

"What do you mean? Why is that?" Kakashi questioned.

"I heard that the new medic plans on asking Sakura on a date tonight." Tsunade told him.

"She wouldn't go out with him until he met the team. If anyone in the team doesn't like him for some odd reason, he gets dumped. Remember Tai? Everyone liked him for the first two months and then once he insulted Naruto, Naruto starting hating him and Sakura broke up with him shortly after. She takes her team's opinions very seriously." Kakashi reminds.

"I know. She also takes mine and Shizune's, as well as Yahiko's and her parents." Tsunade claims. "That won't stop her from going on a date every now and then. A date is different than dating."

"I know, but still." Kakashi mutters.

"I think Sakura will say yes. She can never resist umeboshi and anmitsu. I heard he is taking her to get some because Ino told him what she liked. He actually went up to her and asked because he wanted to impress her by taking her to eat her favorite foods." Shizune confessed.

"Well, shit." Kakashi pouted.

"So, you like her and she likes you. You gotta make your move before someone else does." Tsunade told him.

"Why are you trying so hard to push us together?" Kakashi inquiries.

"Because I know how much you two mean to each other. Also, you both deserve happiness." Tsunade simply answers. Kakashi sighs and thinks about everything.

"How did dinner go last night?" Shizune questioned.

"How did you know I actually listened and took her out to eat?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"She took a picture with you and posted it on facebook and instagram. Remember?" Tsunade reminded.

"Oh yeah. Forgot." Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, looks like I gotta go." Kakashi turned to leave.

"Remember, Hatake. She is definitely worth fighting for. Her little crush on you isn't just a crush. I think it's love. It's a different love that she has for you than her family or the rest of the team. Keep that in mind." With that, Kakashi nodded his head and walked away.

* * *

><p>"So, you like pinky then?" Genma questioned with a glass of water in front of them. Kakashi came and woke Genma up, considering that it is about 9 in the morning. Genma was not in the mood to talk, but once he saw it was Kakashi, he gave in.<p>

"I mean. She is definitely different from all the other women I know."

"I know. No one else can fricken cause the Earth to shake with just one finger." Genma stated. "Well, other than Tsunade, but still." Genma smirked.

"I have had thoughts about her." Kakashi admitted.

"Oh no. You had dirty thoughts about your ex student? Shame on you, Hatake!" Genma joked.

"I'm serious. This is weird. I haven't thought about a girl this much in a long time. Actually, I don't think I've thought about a girl this much. I had a dream about her last night! A dream!"

"Wow. Make your move. Make her yours." Genma simply stated.

"I gotta make the move perfect though. I gotta plan something so great that it'll blow her away." Kakashi told his best friend.

"If you need any help, I'm right here." Genma smiled, making Kakashi smile too.

"Thanks. Means a lot." Kakashi drank his water and thought about how he would get his girl.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan. Wait up!" A young medic ran up to Sakura as she was about to leave the hospital.<p>

"What's up, Kiyoto?" Sakura smiled at the fairly new medic.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a little date tonight and get some umeboshi or anmitsu or something." Kiyoto blushed as he tried to ask Sakura out.

"Umeboshi or anmitsu? They're my favorite! How did you know?" Sakura questioned.

"I heard from Ino. I wanted to ask you out and she told me what foods you like." Kiyoto responded.

"Oh, how nice. I think I can go out for a bit tonight. How about you pick me up at seven tonight, 'kay?" Kiyoto smiled and Sakura left.

* * *

><p>"A date? With Kiyoto?" Tsunade questioned., a bit shocked that Sakura actually said yes.<p>

"Yeah. Tonight. He's taking me to get umeboshi and anmitsu." Sakura answered.

"Why? I thought you liked Kakashi!" Tsunade thought.

"That doesn't mean I can't just go out with a friend tonight. Besides, I don't think he likes me that way." Sakura admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Shizune asked, confusion plastered all over her face.

"I don't know. Kakashi seems like the person who doesn't chase women fourteen years his junior." Sakura confessed.

"Thirteen and a half years! You two are only thirteen and a half years apart." Tsunade told her. Sakura just rolls her eyes.

"Cause that makes it better." Sakura snorted.

"So, you're just gonna give up on him?" Tsunade demanded.

"Well, I mean. I don't know. I always fall for the guys who seem so out of reach." Sakura said sadly.

"Sasuke was a lost cause from the start. Kakashi is different. He isn't out of reach. Fight for him. You'll be fighting a lot of his stupid fan girls, but you'll just kick their asses anyway." Tsunade smirked.

"Oh you have no idea. Half the chicks at the hospital hate me because I'm his personal medic. I've known the guy for seven years! He trusts me and he knows I won't do anything that might make him feel uncomfortable at the hospital. Hence why I do most of his checkups at my place. Well, him and the rest of the team." Sakura told her.

"And half of the village. Dammit, Sakura. They gotta get over their pathetic fear of the hospital and you're not helping." Tsunade berated her.

"Sorry. I just want them to be comfortable." Sakura defended herself.

"Listen. Don't give up on Kakashi so easily. I know how much you like him. It's been, what? Almost a year? This isn't a crush that'll go away so easily." Tsunade told her. "Besides, half the village thinks you're together anyway.

"Unfortunately, we're not." Sakura sadly admitted and sighed.

"Not yet." Tsunade smirked, making Sakura look at her questioningly. Sakura didn't even bother asking her because she knows Tsunade won't give her an answer anyway.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you keep doing this, Lady Tsunade. If they are meant to be together, they will." Shizune told Tsunade when they were the only two in the room.<p>

"Sometimes they just need a little push to help them. If that means I gotta send them on a mission, so be it." Tsunade drank her sake.

"You can't be serious!" Shizune exclaimed.

"I am. I really don't want to send them though. They need to get together in this village."

"Why? Why does where they get together matter?" Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I guess because Konoha is where they met, spent most of their time and memories together. I guess it would make it better. Oh my gosh. He should ask her out where they first met! Wouldn't that be cute?" Tsunade put her hand out because she had an idea.

"They technically first met in the classroom when they were first assigned a team though and he arrived late as ever." Shizune pointed out.

"Fine. He should do it on the roof where they were first introduced to each other." Tsunade rephrased it.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Shizune wondered.

"I make Sakura tell me things. One of the many benefits of being hokage." Tsunade grinned. Shizune sighed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys. I'm leaving in a few minutes." Sakura called out as she walked into the living room to get her shoes. She is wearing a short black dress with black 4 centimeter heels. Her whole team is in the living room watching TV.<p>

"Why? Where ya going? Got a hot date tonight?" Naruto looked at her, now seeing she is dressed up.

"Yeah. Hence why I'm dressed up." Sakura told him. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"What's his name, address, phone number, job, blood type, family life, social life, and where's he taking you?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura smiled and shuck her head.

"His name is Kiyoto and he works at the hospital." Sakura put a shoe on. "I left some information on the counter. There is some money if you guys wanna get a pizza or takeout or whatever." Sakura stood up straightening her dress.

"Are we gonna meet him? We better meet this punk before he takes you out." Naruto demanded.

"Yes. You will. He's picking me up in a few minutes. It's a good thing all five of you are here."

"No kissing or showing any affection at all. Not even a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Nothing." Yamato told her.

"Yes, dad. I got it." Sakura smiled. Her team always looks out for her. It's nice to have people like this.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Oh. That's him." Sakura ran to get the door. "Hi, Kiyoto." Sakura smiled.

"Hello, Sakura. Ready to go?" Kiyoto asked.

"Hold on. Let me get my stuff. Come on in." Sakura invited him in. She took him to the living room while she went in the closet.

"You must be Kiyoto. Nice to meet you." Kakashi shuck his hand, but he squeezed his hand a little harder than usual. Kiyoto winced in pain.

"Hi. You all much be her team. Nice to meet you all." Kiyoto said politely.

"Have her back by 8:00, no later." Sai told him. Kiyoto gave him a weird look.

"I'll..try my best to." Kiyoto answered unsure.

"No. You'll make sure, or else there will be some problems." Sasuke threatened. Kiyoto sweat dropped and gulped.

"Listen here, you little shit. If you do anything that makes Sakura feel uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form, I will find you and cut your balls off. Do NOT touch her in anyway and give in to every single one of her demands. This is gonna be your one and ONLY date with her, got that?" Kakashi threatened quietly, but loud enough for the rest of team seven to hear. Kiyoto gulped again and nodded his head. Kiyoto was shaking a bit.

"Alright. Let's go. Bye, boys. See you later." Sakura told him. Kakashi gave Kiyoto a death glare and the couple left.

"Wow, sensei. Who knew you were the jealous type?" Naruto joked and nudged him in the side. Sasuke smirked and Yamato grinned.

"I'm not jealous. He doesn't deserve to go on a date with her." Kakashi folded his arms across his chest.

"You just met the guy today. You can't tell if he's bad yet." Naruto told him.

"I just met him and don't like him. Just by looking at him, he's not right for her. Sakura deserves better." Kakashi informed.

"Like who? You?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

><p>AN. Yeah. There is facebook and instagram and cell phones in this story. Konoha has modernized, so yeah. In case you didn't figure that out in earlier chapters.


	15. How It All Started-Part 3

This is the third part of the flashback of how Kakashi and Sakura got together.

* * *

><p>"Like who? You?" Sasuke asked. The room fell silent. All eyes were on Kakashi.<p>

"I mean, I wouldn't be a bad choice." Kakashi tried to say.

"We all know you like her. It's actually pretty obvious." Yamato told him.

"And Sakura-Chan told me and teme that she likes you." Naruto said.

"So she told you guys too?" Kakashi questioned.

"Wait. You know she likes you?" Sasuke wondered.

"Tsunade told me earlier. She said I had to make my move soon." Kakashi remembered.

"Yeah. Before someone like Kiyoto tries to steal her from you." Naruto told.

"He can't steal her from me. She's not mine." Kakashi responded.

"Not yet." Naruto pointed out.

* * *

><p>"So, what interested you in medical ninjutsu?" Kiyoto asked his date. Sakura swallowed her food before answering.<p>

"When I was younger, I was always the weakest member of team seven. I still think I am, even though I grew a lot. When Tsunade Shishou took me under her wing, she taught me medical ninjustu so I can feel important because I couldn't do anything to help my team."

"I bet you had some jutsu that could've helped." Kiyoto tried to stay positive. He wasn't a ninja, but he tried to understand.

"No. I was the definition of useless when I was a genin. I was too obsessed with my team mate to pay attention to what Kakashi-Sensei tried to teach me. It took two of my team mates leaving me and my sensei to ignore me for me to realize that I need to step up my game." Sakura admitted.

"Why did your sensei ignore you?" Kiyoto questioned, confused as to why anyone would ignore her.

"Well, after Sasuke and Naruto left for a few years, he took on more higher ranked solo missions. I feel like he felt like a failure because our team mate left the village. I know if I was in his shoes, I would have felt like that." Sakura confessed.

"They seem protective of you now though." Kiyoto told her, not sure if he should mention the fact that he was threatened by them earlier.

"Yeah. But, I love it though. I know how important I am to them." Sakura smiled and continued eating. This date would have gone by nicer if she didn't think about a silver haired ninja the whole time.

* * *

><p>"STOP IT! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as they were playing a video game. Kakashi was on the couch reading Icha Icha, Sai was painting, and Yamato was doing a word search. That's what Sakura walked in on.<p>

"Oh, you're back from your date." Kakashi put his book down when Yamato announced the presence of their pink haired team mate.

"Yeah. Tsunade Shishou wants me at her office though. I gotta change and leave though." Sakura announced as she walked in her room to change into more comfortable clothes: Kakashi's zip-up sweater, Naruto's shirt and Sasuke's sweatpants. Hey, if they stay at her house all the time, she might as well wear their clothes. "I'll be back later!" Sakura bid them farewell.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow? But, tomorrow is my day off!" Sakura whined a bit.<p>

"It's a mission, Sakura. You'll be gone for like two weeks. You should return by mid May."

"Can't I just come back though at night? I mean, we did find a way that we can get from Suna to here in a matter of minutes!" Sakura tried.

"Sakura. It's two weeks. You'll be fine. Besides, I know how well you get along with the Subaku siblings.

"I know, but still. I haven't been away from the boys this long in a while!" Sakura confessed.

"I know. As a ninja, this has to happen. They need your medical expertise. It's only two weeks. It'll go by relatively quick, I promise you." Tsunade tried to reassure. Sakura sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it. I really don't have a choice though." Sakura left, mission scroll in her hand.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you come back at night though?" Naruto asked.<p>

"I don't know. Tsunade shishou wants me gone the whole two weeks. Weird." Sakura said, packing her bag.

"It's only two weeks. You've been on worse and longer missions." Sasuke reminded her.

"I know. I shouldn't complain. It is a mission and it is easy." Sakura added.

"So, you just gotta work at the hospital there for two weeks?" Sai questioned.

"I guess. Easy enough. I can't wait to see them though. Temari and I need to catch up. It's been a while since we last hung out." Sakura told them.

* * *

><p>"SAKURA! I'm so glad you're here! It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you!" Temari crushed Sakura in a bear hug. Hard to believe that it's worse than Naruto's. Sakura just smiled.<p>

"Hey, Temari. Glad to see you again." Sakura smiled back. "Guess I'm rooming with you, right?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep. You'll be sharing the room with me. I honestly don't remember the last time we had a sleepover. I am busy when you are free, and you're busy when I'm free."

"I know. We gotta change that." Sakura chuckled and turned to the other siblings. "Hello, Kankuro, Kazekage." Sakura smirked. She knew Gaara hated being called that since they were good friends.

"Sakura. Come on. You know I hate being called that by you." Gaara sighed.

"I know. It's so fun to tease you." Sakura smiled and hugged him then hugging Kankuro.

* * *

><p>"Isn't Sakura-Chan coming home tonight?" Naruto asked as he was laying on the couch with his feet dangling from the arm rest. The living room was a mess. It's been two weeks since Sakura left for he mission to Suna and she should be coming home tonight,<p>

"Yeah, she should be. You gotta clean this place. It's a pigsty. Sakura is gonna have a fit once she sets foot in this house." Kakashi reprimanded his team mates. Sasuke was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Yeah, dobe. Clean up your mess." Sasuke said with food in his mouth as he threw his empty bag on the floor. Kakashi just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You too, Uchiha. And, where is Sai with the groceries? Sakura will be pissed when she finds out there is no food left." Kakashi sighed.

"Relax. He should be home soon. Yamato ran off to make sure Sai got the right food. It'll be okay." Naruto told him then burped.

"You know, sooner or later, she's gonna end up kicking you guys out of her house. You're taking advantage of her hospitality." Kakashi told him.

"Sakura-Chan would never do that! She loves us too much!" Naruto shouted as he sat up. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Sometimes I wonder why." Kakashi sighed and started cleaning up the house.

"So. Excited to see Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Of course. Just like you guys, I can't wait to see my favorite pink haired kunoichi." Kakashi told them.

"Yeah, but you are different." Naruto told him.

"Yeah. You barely stayed the night or visited as much." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't really like being in a house if the owner isn't home." Kakashi made up an excuse.

"Or because it reminds you too much of Sakura and you couldn't stand being here without her. That's why you're here now. She's coming home today." Sasuke told him.

"Okay. Fine. You're right. I couldn't stay here because I missed her too damn much. I had to stay at Gai's house because her house reminds me of her. Hell, even my apartment reminds me of her and I couldn't stand it because I couldn't see her and miss her! I could barely sleep because I was too busy thinking about her and it was killing me." Kakashi admitted a little louder.

"Whoa. About time you admitted it." Yamato walked in with Sai with groceries in both of their hands.

"I think Sai and Yamato should've gone food shopping after Sakura-Chan came home so Kakashi-Sensei could take her out to dinner." Naruto told them.

"I can still take her out to dinner. I don't need a reason to take her out." Kakashi responded. Sasuke smirked.

"Are you finally gonna ask her out?" Sasuke questioned the copy ninja.

"I want to. I want to ask you guys first. Do any of you have any problem with me asking Sakura to be my girlfriend?" Kakashi asked the four other males in the room. None of them said anything, so Naruto stepped up.

"No. I have no problem if you wanna date Sakura-Chan. You two better not be all over each other though when I'm near you. I think you're good for her and she's good for you." Naruto told him his opinion. He got over Sakura a few years ago. He loves her, but not in a romantic way anymore.

"Sakura likes you and you like her. I feel you two would make a good couple. Hurt her in any way, and you'd have to deal with the four of us, the hokage, and her brother." Sasuke told him.

"I wouldn't dare hurt her." Kakashi replied. Two of them told him their answer, now on to the other two.

"I have no problem. She makes you happy. I say go for it." Yamato answered simply.

"I think you two would make a nice couple. I can actually see you guys getting married and having a family together." Sai said, putting a finger to his chin.

"Alright. Let's stick with dating for now. We can think about that later." Kakashi said, almost nervous. He doesn't want to rush anything. Team seven smiles.

"I know she'll say yes. Remember, hurt her and you'll get hurt worse." Naruto said and grins.

"Thanks. I'm glad you all accept my request in dating her. Now, I gotta talk to others about it. Make sure the house gets clean." With that, Kakashi left.

* * *

><p>"So, you want to date my sister." Yahiko says more than questions it. Yahiko sits down and Kakashi has his hands folded while sitting across from Yahiko. They're at Yahiko's place.<p>

"Yes." Kakashi stated. "I've been feeling this feeling for a while and I want to make her mine." Yahiko smirks.

"You know she likes you?" Yahiko questions.

"Yeah. Tsunade told me a few weeks ago." Kakashi replied.

"You confident she'll say yes?" Yahiko asks.

"I hope so. If not, that'll be a bit awkward." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are your intentions for my daughter?" Kizashi asks, finally making a comment since Kakashi arrived.

"I want to see if we can manage a relationship with each other. I might wanna marry her in the future and start a family with her." Kakashi responded.

"Might want to marry her?" Mebuki raised an eyebrow.

"I want to start it off slow. If it ever gets to the point of marriage, I want to marry her. I can't guarantee WE will get married because anything could happen in the meantime." Kakashi said as Yahiko nodded his head.

"Well, I like you. I have no problem with it." Yahiko said.

"Me neither. You two are gonna be so cute together!" Mebuki announced.

"Welcome to the family, boy." Kizashi shook Kakashi's hand and squeezes it. "Don't even think about hurting my daughter.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir. She means too much to me." Kakashi said, rubbing his hand. Kizashi smiles at Kakashi's response.

* * *

><p>"About damn time, Hatake." Tsunade said, drinking her sake. Shizune and Genma are in the room as well.<p>

"Yeah, well you know him. Late as ever." Genma chuckled.

"I heard you had to stay with Gai this whole time." Tsunade pointed out.

"Yeah. I couldn't stand being in any place that reminded me of her." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think you two would be cute. With the way she talks about you now, I know you two will make it." Shizune bounces.

"She talks about me?" Kakashi questioned.

"That girl practically worships you. Then again, she's been worshiping you since she was twelve. I don't know how you do it, Hatake." Tsunade drank again.

"Go and finally make her yours. It's pathetic seeing the Great Copy Ninja act this way because of a woman." Genma smirked.

"Oh, like you were any better before Shizune came along." Kakashi turned to Genma. "I remember you came to me saying you haven't slept for two weeks straight because you couldn't figure out your feeling for Shizune." Kakashi reminded him.

"This isn't about me. It's about you." Genma tried to redirect the conversation off of him. Shizune blushes at what she just heard.

"I know. I want her. No. I need her." Kakashi admitted.

"Then, by all means. You can have her. Remember, you gotta fight for her even after you got her. Also, there is gonna be a lot of trials and tribulations with dating her. She is your ex student and thirteen and a half years younger than you. The elders already don't like you two and pulling this stunt is definitely gonna make them hate you more." Tsunade smirked.

"The elders need to get laid." Genma muttered and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"People may frown upon it, but don't worry. I approve, so it's okay. Tsunade smiled, making Kakashi smile too.

* * *

><p>"Promise me that you'll go get him once you get home?" Temari asked Sakura as she was ready to leave.<p>

"I promise I'll try." Sakura smiled at Temari. The past two weeks has been fun. She loves spending time with the Sand Sibs.

"Good. And promise me that you will tell me all the details once you and him are together?" Temari questioned her.

"I promise." Sakura smiled. "Thank you guys for allowing me to stay here. I had a good time and hopefully I'll see you soon!" Sakura gave them all hugs, they all said their goodbyes and she left.

"I can see it happen." Kankuro said, expressing his opinion of the matter.

"Me too. Sakura and Hatake-San would make a good couple." Gaara said.

"I know. Imagine their kids!" Temari exclaimed.

"No need to rush anything, Temari." Gaara said ad Kankuro chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sakura-Chan. Glad to have you back." Kotestu greeted Sakura upon her arrival.<p>

"Thanks. I enjoyed Suna, but it's good to be home." Sakura smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed your mission." Izumo said as Sakura left to turn her mission report in.

* * *

><p>"She'll be home in a few minutes. Make sure you have everything prepared." Tsunade told the young Hatake.<p>

"I know. Everything is planned. I got the boys to take care of everything." Kakashi told her.

"Do you really think that they can handle that task?" Genma questioned.

"I sure hope so." Kakashi sighed. Just then, the door opened, revealing the subject of their conversation.

"Hi, Shishou. I'm back." Sakura entered the room, blushing once she saw Kakashi and walked up to the desk.

"Ah. Welcome back, Sakura." Tsunade smiled, seeing the blush on Sakura's face. "How was it?"

"It went well. The medics finally have it down. I trust that everything will be okay there." Sakura smiled. Tsunade kept glancing at Kakashi, silently telling him to make a move.

"Well, glad it went well." Tsunade still glanced at Kakashi.

"Right. Well, I am gonna go home so I can eat and bathe. I need some food in my system." Kakashi stand up before Sakura has a chance to walk away.

"What a coincidence. I was about to go eat. I'll take you to dinner. It can be a little gift from me for a mission well done." Kakashi invited as Sakura blushed.

"Um, sure. If it's no problem."

"Not a problem at all. Let's go." Kakashi and Sakura left.

"Oh, I gotta see this." And with that, Tsunade, Shizune, and Genma all silently followed Kakashi and Sakura.

* * *

><p>"This is so nice. A candle lit dinner on top of the roof? Did you seriously plan all this?" Sakura asked, still amazed at what was happening.<p>

"Of course I had a little help, but yes. I did plan all this." Kakashi smiled.

"Why so fancy?" Sakura questioned. This was definitely something she would never forget.

"I just figured I could treat you to something nice after a two week mission in the hot desert." Kakashi responded. He knows all of team seven, plus Tsunade, Shizune, and Genma are here. He wonders if Sakura knows. They are all hiding their chakra pretty well. Gotta give them props for hiding so well.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dinner, Sensei. I had a great time." Sakura stood up.<p>

"Sakura, I think we're passed the whole student-sensei thing, don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but I guess it's just a habit. You're always been Kakashi-Sensei to me. It will definitely take some time to not call you it." Sakura explained. Kakashi chuckled.

"Cute. I have a question to ask you." Kakashi was all serious now.

"Yeah. What's up?" Sakura asked.

"So, I've been thinking. You and I are pretty close and all, and I wanted to bring our relationship to the next level. Kakashi started. Even through the candlelight, he can see Sakura blushing.

"The next level?" Sakura blushed eight different shades of red.

"Yeah. I want to know if you would be like to be my girlfriend." Kakashi asked. All of team seven, Tsunade, Shizune, and Genma were all leaning in to hear what Sakura has to say. It is dead silent.

_'Girlfriend. He wants me to be his girlfriend? Holy shit.' _Sakura thought.

'Oh yeah. He wants us.' Inner Sakura said.

_'Clearly. He just asked us to be his girlfriend.'_ Sakura thought.

'Well, don't just stand there looking like a fool. Answer the guy.'  Inner Sakura yelled. That snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." Sakura simply said as she smiled. Kakashi smiled and the seven ninjas hiding all let out a breath they didn't know they were hiding.

"Glad to hear." Kakashi said as Sakura ran up and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, both Sakura and Kakashi changed their relationship on facebook to 'in a relationship' with each other.<p>

* * *

><p>So, that is a flashback on how Kakashi and Sakura got together in three parts.<p>

I might add some other flashbacks in if you want me to.

Please review

(:


	16. Here Comes More Trouble

This is the fourth week that Team Seven and Kazuki has spent in Star, the week of the 21st-28th. This is their last full week there.

Naruto isn't owned by me. I wish it was though.

* * *

><p>The next week went by too fast for Kakashi's liking.<p>

Genma left on Sunday night, much to Kakashi's surprised disappointment. He won't admit it, but Genma is his best friend. If he was being completely honest, he wouldn't mind dealing with him everyday for the rest of his life. Okay, maybe not every single day, but still. He couldn't deal with Gai everyday, with his youthful behavior and obnoxious personality. Asuma can get a little boring because all he does is talk about Kurenai or his old team and smoke. Kakashi could only deal with so much smoke. He honestly doesn't know how Kurenai can put up with it. If Asuma doesn't die from lung cancer, he would honestly be surprised.

"Upset that your best friend left?" Naruto walked in and saw Kakashi looking a bit sad.

"Surprisingly, I am." Kakashi confessed.

"Wow. Who knew you had a soft spot for Genma?" Naruto joked.

"Go suck your boyfriend off and leave me alone." Kakashi told him.

"Wow. Someone needs to get laid." Naruto muttered and left the room.

"It's so unlike him to be upset about this." Sasuke told Naruto in the bedroom.

"Yeah. I know. It's weird. I think he's getting soft." Naruto thought.

"Maybe he is. It is all Sakura's fault though." Sasuke told him. Sakura was in the bathroom showering, so she couldn't hear what was going on.

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking about taking you guys out to dinner this weekend. Lord Tsuchiami gave me a gift card to a nice restaurant and I wanted to take you all out to show our appreciation for showing us your kind hospitality." Sakura directed her words more to Haroki than Namie. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. It's been a few days since Genma left. Lord Tsuchiami gave Sakura the card that was meant for her team, but she wanted to use it for Haroki and the family.<p>

"All of us? That's a lot of people." Haroki pointed out.

"Yeah. About 16 of us total. But, like I said, Lord Tsuchiami gave me a gift card and I would love to take you all out." Sakura said nicely.

"What about if the price goes over the limit? How much is the card for anyway?" Namie asked.

"It's for $100. And I have some extra money in case we go overboard." Sakura told them.

"And I have money too. It's to show you our appreciation, even though we leave next week." Kakashi added in.

"Well, I can't say no to free food. Alright. Fine. Where is the card for anyway?" Namie asked standing up.

"Fuji Steakhouse. We have one in Konoha too, which I found a bit interesting." Sakura replied.

"I like Fuji's. The food there is so great." Kisho added his opinion.

"When are we gonna go then?" Haroki asked.

"I was thinking this Saturday. The 27th. We leave next Tuesday, so that would probably work. Either Friday or Saturday night. Actually, probably friday night would be the best." Sakura responded.

"Alright. Sounds good. Thank you." Haroki stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet? We're leaving soon." Kazuki knocked on the open door. They were just waiting for a few people to hurry up and get ready. More specifically, Sakura and Kakashi.<p>

"Yeah. I'm ready." Sakura claimed as she put some earrings in her ear. Kakashi came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"I'll be ready in about five minutes." Kakashi walked over to the dresser to get some clothes. Kazuki closed the door and left to go downstairs to the living room where everyone else is.

"They'll be done soon. Kakashi just got out of the shower, so he needs to get dressed and Sakura was putting earrings in her ears." Kazuki informed them.

"He doesn't even have any clothes on? Why is Sakura in there?" Namie demanded to know.

"Relax. She's already seen him naked plenty of times." Naruto tried to say. "She IS his personal medic, ya know."

"AND if worse came to worse, he could just change in the bathroom. No big deal." Sasuke added in.

"No big deal? She is seeing him naked and they're not married!" Namie shouted.

"Like I said, she's his personal medic. He can't hide anything from her." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"I don't care if she is his medic or not. It is unladylike to see a man naked unless they're married." Namie got angry.

"Didn't you tell me you and Uncle Haroki had sex before you two were married?" Kazuki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, Kazuki. This is different." Namie crossed her arms over her chest.

"How? I don't really get how.."

"Zip it. This conversation is over." Namie got up and went to the kitchen really quickly.

"I will never understand her." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and he nodded his head.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Sai told them quietly.

"Women are such a pain sometimes." Yamato sighed. Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright. Let's go. Don't want to be late." Kakashi exclaimed as he and Sakura emerged from the room a few minutes later.

"That's rich coming from you." Sasuke smirked as the rest of the team, including Sakura, laughed.

* * *

><p>"Reservation for 16 for Kakashi and Sakura Hatake." Kakashi told the hostess as everyone walked into the restaurant.<p>

"Kakashi and Sakura Hatake?" Namie directed towards Sakura.

"It was Kakashi's idea." Sakura defended herself.

"I like pissing Aunt Namie off." Kakashi said to Haroki when he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Haroki nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Right this way please." The young hostess said to the group. "The waitress will come out in a few minutes." She said as everyone was seated at the table.

"Thank you very much. Greatly appreciated." Haroki told her as she walked away.

"Why did you choose tonight to come here?" Kisho asked Sakura.

"You'll see." Sakura said with a menu in her hand. Just then, a young waitress comes out with a pen and paper in her hand.

"Good evening. My name is Saroba and I'll be your waitress tonight. Just to let you know, anyone under twelve gets to eat tonight for free as long as they order from the kid's menu." She said and everyone looked at Sakura.

"Yeah. That's why." Sakura answered everyone's stares.

"Cheap bastard." Namie muttered under her breath, making most of the table turn to her.

"How many people do we have under twelve tonight?" Saroba asked.

"Six tonight." Haroki replied. In actuality, only five people are under twelve, but he is including Kanaya even though he's fourteen. He's gonna pretend he's twelve just for tonight. Save a little bit of money. Saroba nods her head.

"Wait, i thought there were only five." Naruto tries to start but is nudged by Sakura.

"No. You're forgetting Kanaya. He is twelve years old." Sakura replied through gritted teeth.

"Really? I thought he was fourteen." Naruto scratched his head. He was confused.

"No, Naruto. He's only twelve. The reason you think that is because he takes a lot of accelerated classes." Sakura answered.

"Gosh. We spend one month together and you don't even know my age? How rude." Kanaya replied and crossed his arms over his chest, feigning being hurt.

* * *

><p>"Oh. I get it. We're pretending he's only twelve so he can eat for free." Naruto finally got it after everyone explained it to him four times over.<p>

"By George, I think he's got it." Haroki joked.

"I'm not dumb." Naruto pouted. Sasuke patted his back.

"It's okay, dobe. It just takes some people more time to figure stuff out." Sasuke smirked.

"Not helping, teme." Naruto pointed out.

"Thank you again for treating us, Sakura. We appreciate it." Haroki thanked her. Everyone else at the table thanked her too. Well, everyone besides Namie.

"Oh. It's no problem. Like I said, you guys have been kind to us this whole month. It's definitely the least I can do." Sakura replied.

"Still. We appreciate it. You could have used it to treat your team or anyone else back in Konoha if you really wanted." Haroki told them. "Still. With ten people, I think it's gonna go over $100.

"Oh, it will. I heard what everyone else wanted. It's okay though. Don't worry about it." Sakura told him. Haroki smiled softly at her while Namie jabbed him in the side.

"Don't smile at her. She's not welcome in this family." Namie berated her husband quietly.

"You gotta give her a chance. She's not bad." Haroki replied. He really likes Sakura. He thinks that she's good for Kakashi and he's good for her. He's actually hoping they would get married in the future.

"Just watch. She's gonna end up deceiving you. I'm not gonna fall for it again." Namie predicted.

"I think you're wrong this time. I truly believe we don't have to worry about her." Haroki whispered back to his wife. He turned his head to the rest of the group. Everyone is laughing at a story Naruto said about a mission he went on. He ended up having to wear Sakura's pink shirt and jeans when they came back from an undercover mission because all his clothes got ruined and no one else had a spare beside Sakura.

"That was a fun mission. Remember the look on Shishou's face when you walked in her office? Oh my goodness. That was a site I would pay to see again!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah it's wasn't good for me. I was laughed at for two weeks straight." Naruto pouted.

"Hey, at least Sakura saved you from them mocking you even longer." Sasuke reminded.

"Yeah. Didn't you threaten to pummel them if they laugh at him again?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah. It was funny at the time. After a while, it got old." Sakura claimed as the waitress brought the food out and started giving it to everyone.

"I couldn't help but notice that your aunt ordered the most expensive dish on the menu." Sakura whispered to Kakashi as they both took a look at Namie's expensive dish. That was about $30 just for herself. Kakashi sighed.

"I know. It's okay. Don't worry about the extra money." Kakashi whispered.

"Still. Just because she isn't paying doesn't mean she can order the most expensive dish here." Sakura pouted.

"It's not the most expensive, but it is pretty close." Kakashi reminded her.

* * *

><p>Everyone was having a good time during dinner. It went fairly well, other than a few mean jabs that Namie directed towards Sakura, everything else went well.<p>

"I'm telling you. Tsunade baa-Chan would never do that!" Naruto told Sasuke as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Of course she would! She's crazy!" Sasuke told him.

"What are you two talking about now?" Yamato asked, somewhat wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Would Granny ever throw a bottle of Sake at someone's head?" Naruto questioned.

"Not a full one." Sakura sipped her water.

"See? I told you!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Not even if that person pissed her off enough?" Sasuke questioned Sakura.

"Not even if she's pissed off to the max. She will, however, throw an empty sake bottle at your head. She's done it plenty of times to multiple people, including me." Sakura sighed.

"That woman's crazy." Kazuki added in.

"Oh yeah. But, she is a nice person once you get to know her." Sakura smiled softly.

"Really?" Seiichi questioned the pinkette.

"Yeah. She is definitely tough to please at first, but that's just her. You gotta keep going at her and she'll eventually warm up to you." Sakura smiled.

"How long did it take for her to like you?" Kisho asked.

"Well, I came to her asking her to take me under her wing. She started liking me only after a few hours after she took me in. We got along fairly quick." Sakura sipped her water again.

"Why is that?" Kanaya wondered.

"I don't know. I came to her as a useless, pathetic little twelve year old who wanted to get stronger. She saw that I was serious and started training me. I owe her so much for everything she's done for me." Sakura answered.

"Here's the check whenever you're ready." The young waitress gave them the check.

"Thank you very much." Sakura smiled and took the check from her.

"How much money was it?" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see how much it was.

"None of your business!" Sakura snapped and sighed. "It's $154.32."

"Wow. So a little more than half of double the amount of what we got the card for." Naruto said, confusing a good 95% of the table.

"Um..What?" Kazuki questioned, just as confused as everyone else.

"We're only a little more than $50 bucks over the limit of the card." Naruto explained nodding his head. Many people shuck their's cause Naruto is definitely something. Sakura and Kakashi got up so they could pay for the meal.

"Dinner was really nice." Haroki said to no one in particular.

"It was. Sakura-Chan is the best!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she got the card for free. Basically, Lord Tsuchiami treated us, not your precious Sakura-Chan. Besides, Six of the kids were free. We gotta feed as much on a daily basis." Namie pointed out.

"It's the thought that counts, dear." Haroki said sternly. "Besides, we kinda have to because we chose to have seven kids. It's kind of our job to feed them all on a daily basis."

"Whatever." Namie pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"How often do you guys usually go out?" Masakazu wondered. Naruto thinks about it for a minute.

"I don't really know." Naruto answered.

"There's no need to go out. We always end up eating at Sakura's place because she is a really good cook and always has food." Sasuke finished.

"She always cooks for all of you all the time?" Seiichi clarified.

"Yeah. Everyday. She loves cooking for us. She's really hospitable even if she isn't home." Sai jumped in.

"See? She is a nice person." Haroki said to Namie.

"Don't start with me here." Namie demanded, glaring at her husband.

"What? I'm just saying that she is good for Kakashi." Haroki cleared up. Namie just rolled her eyes and looked the other way. Sakura and Kakashi come back.

"Alright. Let's go home." Kakashi told them as him and his girlfriend came back to the table.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday and mostly everyone was up by noon and were around the house cleaning.<p>

"I'll be outside gardening if you need me." With that, Namie left to go outside.

"Can you ninjas please come in the basement and help me?" Haroki asked as Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Yamato went downstairs while Sakura stayed in the kitchen and continued cleaning there.

After about ten minutes, Kakashi came down the stairs yawning.

"Good morning, babe." Kakashi kissed Sakura's head. "What are you all doing?"

"Well, everyone has been cleaning the last half an hour. You were the last one up." Sakura smirked at him.

"Oh. I had a nice dream and didn't want to get up from it." Kakashi smiled.

"Good to hear. I gotta give this to your aunt. Be right back." Sakura had Namie's water bottle in her hand. She is still trying to get on Namie's good side. Kakashi went downstairs in the basement where everyone else was. "Namie, I have your water bottle that you left in the.." Sakura was stopped as soon as she saw a guy holding Namie around her neck. "Who the hell are you and why do you have Namie?" Sakura demanded, getting ready to fight this guy.

"We were hired to kill Namie Hatake and that's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>Well, there ya have it, folks. Chapter 16!<p>

This story is almost over though. Team Seven and Kazuki's mission is coming to an end.

Continue reading to see what happens next

Please review!  
>(:<p> 


	17. Going Home

"We were hired to kill Namie Hatake and that's what we're going to do." The masked man claimed.

"Okay. Well, unfortunately.." Sakura started as she walked closer to the man holding her boyfriend's aunt and cracking her knuckles, getting ready to fight. "I can't allow that."

"Why not? You think you can stop me all by yourself? You're just a little girl." The man said.

"Yep. I'm doomed." Namie said.

"I wouldn't say anything like that, considering you're alone too. Or you will be after I kill your little buddy behind the tree right there." Sakura pointed at the tree with a straight face on.

"Ah. So you're a ninja, aren't you?" The man behind the tree walked out of hiding. "Wait a minute, boss. I've seen this girl before."

"How do you know her, Sayu?" The boss asked the apparently named Sayu.

"She's in the bingo book. She has been known for her monstrous strength and expertise in medical ninjutsu." Sayu answered.

"Her? She doesn't look like she can hurt a fly." The boss said as they both looked at Sakura, who was smiling innocently. "Are you sure you got the right girl?"

"How many people do you know have pink hair? Boss. This is her. Sakura Haruno!" Sayu said.

"I don't believe you." The boss said.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" Sakura asked them, starting to get a little annoyed with them.

"Nah. We were just gonna go kill this woman right here." The boss claimed as he squeezed Namie's neck harder.

"Wrong answer." Sakura said and she went flying towards the two guys and punched the boss in his stomach. He let go of Namie and was sent flying through a bunch of trees.

"DAY-UM! Told ya it was Sakura." Sayu told the man.

"Shut up and take her out already." The boss said. Sayu sighed.

"Of course. I have to do die tonight. We couldn't have gone out for lunch or something. No. We have to kill this woman so she can stop giving birth to more Hatake members. She needs to stop having so much sex." Sayu complained.

"Wait. You're gonna kill her just because she's a Hatake?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, she's a female and she is the one who gives birth. We need less Hatakes in this world." Sayu told them.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all though!" Sakura admitted bewildered.

"I don't necessarily know all the details either, but all I know is that I gotta kill her." Sayu confessed.

"Oh. Well, that sucks. I'm gonna marry Kakashi Hatake. I'll be a Hatake in the future." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Really? You're gonna marry the Great Cop Nin himself? So the rumors are true." Sayu asked skeptically.

"Yeah. We're getting pretty serious." Sakura smirked. She hasn't talked about marriage with Kakashi that much, so there is no guarantee that they'll get married, but they're just falling into her trap.

"No she isn't. Don't believe her. I won't let her marry Kakashi!" Namie yelled. Sayu went over to her and threw her across the ground, making her land with a thud.

"Namie!" Sakura yelled and punched Sayu in the throat. "You bastard." Sakura went over to Sayu and continued punching Sayu and then he was sent flying through the trees and he landed ungracefully on top of his boss.

"Damn brat." Sayu muttered as Sakura started to walk towards them.

"I'll show you what this damn brat can do." Sakura claimed cracking her knuckles again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sensei. Do you hear that?" Naruto asked as they were still moving stuff in the basement.<p>

"What kind of question is that, dobe? Of course he does. He isn't the Great Copy Nin for nothing." Sasuke answered.

"I do hear it. There must be a battle outside." Kakashi guessed.

"Should we help or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah. Sakura's out there. She can take on whoever she's fighting." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure? What if it's more than she can handle?" Haroki questioned his nephew. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. How about we take a break and watch the fight." Kakashi suggested and everyone went upstairs to see the fight through the window. They're all gathered in front of the window in the dining room watching the fight.

"Why are you so confident in Sakura?" Kazuki questioned his brother.

"I can only sense two guys. Sakura is a strong girl. She can handle both of them on her own. If worse comes to worse, we will jump in and save her. However, I feel like she wants to do this herself." Kakashi predicted.

"What makes you say that?" Haroki asked quietly and Kakashi smirked.

"She's defending Aunt Namie. She's been trying so hard to get on her good side. She hopes that this will make Namie like her." Kakashi guessed.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Kazuki asked.

"I know my Sakura." Kakashi said. "She tells me stuff. She wants Namie's approval of her and she is willing to fight these guys for her." Kakashi answered.

"Which makes me wonder why she went outside when she did." Sasuke thought about it.

"What do you mean, teme?" Naruto questioned his boyfriend.

"She must have figured they were outside. She's really good at sensing people, for the most part that is." Sasuke told them.

"I think it was pure coincidence she went out when she did. She didn't tell me she could sense them." Kakashi confessed. "Her timing is impeccable."

"Unlike yours." Naruto muttered and Sasuke smirked at that.

"Maybe. We can probably ask her later." With that, the seven males turned their attention to the scene in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck won't you go down, bitch?" The boss, whose name Sakura figured out was Ukio, questioned Sakura. She was sitting on the ground after he attacked her. Ukio is in pretty bad shape. Sakura isn't much better. Both of them are getting low on chakra so they need to wrap this little fight up. Sakura looked up and saw Ukio come closer. Sayu was a good fighter, but it only lasted a little bit. It's now a one-on-one with with Ukio. Sakura looked to the right and saw seven familiar faces staring at her. She winked at them and stood up to face her opponent.<p>

"It'll take a lot more for me to go down." Sakura admitted to Ukio.

"How about you let me take Namie and I'll let you live. This is a useless fight we're having right now." Ukio suggested.

"Over my dead body, you bastard." Sakura gritted her teeth. She ran towards Ukio and started using a bunch of taijutsu on him. She landed a few good hits to his jaw and chest, while he used a fireball jutsu on Sakura, making her clothes burn off a bit. Luckily, it wasn't that bad, as she was still fairly decently dressed.

"Alright. Enough of this fighting. I gotta end this now." Sakura panted, holding onto her arm. She punches the ground and it breaks apart, making Ukio get trapped within the Earth. She then proceeds to throw a poisoned senbon at him, making it hit him right in the chest. "It's all over now." Sakura smirked and tried fixing herself to look somewhat decent.

Sakura then looked at Namie's unconscious body and ran to her. "NAMIE!" Sakura sprinted back and started healing her before she healed herself.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of healing, Namie started slowly opening her eyes. "Sa-Sakura?" Namie stuttered.<p>

"NAMIE!" Sakura all but shouted. She was happy seeing Namie finally wake up. Shortly after Sakura started tending to her, the guys all came out to see how they were doing.

"What the hell happened?" Namie wondered as she sat up holding her head.

"There were these guys who tried to kidnap you so they can kill you, but Sakura-Chan took care of them for you." Naruto exclaimed.

"Sakura got rid of them?" Namie turned her head towards Sakura.

"And she healed you back to consciousness." Kakashi added in, hoping he was helping.

"Wow. That's nice of you, Sakura." Namie looked around and saw Haroki and Kakashi looking at her.

"Let's go, dobe. Sakura may need to talk to Namie alone." Sasuke dragged Naruto away. Sai, Yamato, and Kazuki followed suit.

"Here's your water bottle, Namie. I figured you'd need it while you were gardening." Sakura handed Namie her water bottle, the main reason she was outside.

"Thanks, Sakura." Namie took it and drank it. Kakashi and Haroki just stood and watched Namie drink it. "Why?" Namie asked.

"Why what?" Sakura questioned.

"Why would you help me when I've been being such a bitch this whole month?" Namie asked quietly.

"Because, like it or not, we're family. You're important to Kakashi and that means you're important to me. I'd do whatever I can to make sure you're safe, even if you don't necessarily like me." Sakura answered softly. Namie smiled softly.

"Maybe I _was_ wrong about you, Sakura. Maybe you're not a total bitch who doesn't deserve Kakashi." Namie said nicely, making Sakura look at Namie confusingly.

"Well, thanks, Namie." Sakura said unsure.

"Please. Call me Aunt Namie." Namie smiled, making Sakura, Kakashi, and Haroki smile. Sakura ran and hugged Namie. "Welcome to the family, Sakura."

"Thanks. I'm glad to finally be welcomed in." Sakura smiled letting go of Namie. The other guys saw the exchange between Sakura and Namie and they smile too.

"About damn time." Naruto pointed out and everyone nods their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's a little upsetting that we finally get along once you leave." Namie pointed out as everyone was getting ready to leave. It's Tuesday and they're leaving to go back to Konoha. It's been a long month and it'll be nice to go back home.<p>

"I'm sorry, but it is kind of your fault." Kazuki pointed out.

"Zip it, Kazuki. No one asked you." Namie smiled through her teeth. Kazuki backed away.

"I know. I'm glad we're good now though. It definitely makes dating Kakashi easier." Sakura smiled.

"You're good for him. I'm glad he's dating you. Hopefully soon you'll end up getting married and having his kids." Namie joked seriously.

"Let's not get ahead of us now." Kakashi said. "I'm serious. Someone always has to bring up marriage or kids." Kakashi muttered to Sakura.

"It's okay. In due time." Sakura smiled and Kakashi put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go back home. I miss Ichiraku's. Sakura's treat!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah right! I don't get paid at the hospital until friday. I gotta save some money. Supporting all of you is tough at it is. You're on your own tonight, Uzumaki." Sakura yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the older male.

"Sorry but I plan on taking my girlfriend on a date tonight." Kakashi said.

"Really? When were you gonna tell her?" Sakura looked up at him.

"I was gonna surprise you, but now the cat is out of the bag. Oh well. Surprise!" Kakashi chuckled and Sakura pulled him down and kissed him on the lips.

"Teme?" Naruto asked, trying to find someone to buy him ramen. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I'll take you out tonight." Sasuke told his boyfriend.

"OH YEAH! ICHIRAKU, HERE WE COME!" Naruto shouted as he started walking away. The rest of the team shook their heads.

"Well, thank you so much for having us. We will definitely keep in touch and maybe you can visit us one day." Sakura suggested.

"Please. With seven kids, I don't know if they'll be able to handle a five hour trip." Namie snorted.

"You never know." Kakashi said. "We have a Naruto and that's pretty close."

"Maybe we can plan a weekend or so in Konoha. Maybe for the holidays probably." Haroki suggested.

"Let us know." Kakashi started. "I had fun. I'm glad I have more living family members."

"I'm so glad you came to us. We really missed you." Namie started crying while hugging Kakashi and Kazuki.

"Me too, Aunt Namie. Me too." Kakashi and Kazuki both said. Everyone is smiling.

"Well, I guess all good things gotta come to an end eventually. Lady Tsunade is expecting us back in a few hours. So, we really should be on our way back now." Kakashi said as everyone was saying their goodbyes and left.

* * *

><p>"That was fun. Hopefully we can do it again sometime soon." Kazuki suggested while him and team seven walk back to Konoha.<p>

"Maybe. I'll see if Lady Tsunade can allow us to go see them again in the future." Sakura told the younger Hatake.

"I'm glad you and Namie are okay now." Sai told Sakura.

"Oh, you have no idea. I would've hated to leave with her still hating me." Sakura confessed.

"Now, we got everyone's approval in both mine and your family." Kakashi smiled, making Sakura smile too.

* * *

><p>Well, they're on their way home now. Stay tuned for another chapter or two. Also, I may actually make an epilogue or so on Kakashi and Sakura's life as a married couple. What do you think about that?<p>

Thoughts?

Reviews please.

(:


	18. Planning It Out-Part 1

If I owned Naruto, I would have made Sakura end up with either Kakashi or Naruto. ):

* * *

><p>The next month was November. November 14th was Kakashi and Sakura's six month anniversary. They couldn't really do anything until later that night because Sakura was busy working the hospital until four.<p>

Kakashi on the other hand, was busy going around the village talking to a few important people.

"I'm serious about her." Kakashi confided in Tsunade seriously. It was roughly nine in the morning and he wanted to see Tsunade first thing in the morning.

Tsunade looked up with interest in her eyes. "Of course you are. Everyone can see that."

"That's why I plan on proposing to her tonight during dinner." Tsunade and Shizune stopped dead in their tracks and they both looked to each other and then to Kakashi.

"Propose to her?" Shizune asked stunned, but happy. Tsunade smirked.

"About damn time, Hatake." Tsunade went into her drawer and grabbed a bottle of sake out and poured Kakashi a glass. "Here. Drink it up."

Kakashi accepted the drink and clashed the small cup with Tsunade. "To hoping she would say yes!" With that, they both drank their sake.

"You know, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Shizune told the Copy nin softly.

"I know, but what if she thinks we are going too fast?" Kakashi questions.

"She doesn't care. We actually talked about this last week or so. She wants to marry you and have your babies."

"Let's stick to marrying her first. I don't really know if I'll be a good father." Kakashi admitted.

"Why's that?" Tsunade asked him.

"Did you see what happened with the first and only genin team I had?" Kakashi questioned. "One left the village with a child molester to become a rogue ninja, one left to get stronger to find said rogue ninja with an old pervert, and I ignored the only one who stayed by." Kakashi sighed. "I felt responsible for ruining the team."

"You're missing the most important part, Hatake." Tsunade snapped and Kakashi looked up at her. "They all came back. They were reunited and ever since, they've been as close as ever."

"You know, you're not the only one who feels responsible." Shizune admitted.

"Who else would take the blame? It's not like any of them taught them when they were a genin." Kakashi wondered.

"Yeah, but you didn't house them while they were a genin." Tsunade sighed. "It was awful. Both Kizashi and Mebuki came here so distressed to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. They felt that they weren't good enough parents to the boys because if they really were better, Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't have left."

"At least their daughter stayed with them." Kakashi said quietly.

"When she needed you the most, you decide to go back into ANBU and take the most difficult missions available. It really pissed her off and in turn, it pissed off everyone else around her." Tsunade sighed. "Just because you made a few mistakes with some bratty kids doesn't mean you'll be a horrible father though." Tsunade said trying to get back on track.

"Personally, I think you'd be a fine father. With the way I see you take care of Asuma's and Kurenai's baby, I'd say you can at least tolerate kids." Shizune told him.

"Besides, with a wife like Sakura, she would make sure you'd be a great father." Tsunade added in.

"But, if you don't feel like you'd be good enough, you and her could always take a parenting class and see how that goes." Shizune suggested. Kakashi seemed to think about that.

"Anyway. Where's the ring?" Tsunade questioned.

"I...I-haven't bought one yet." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What? Why not? Do you know how long it takes to order a ring and the whole process?" Tsunade questioned.

"Um..No. I've never thought I'd ever get married though." Kakashi reminded them. Tsunade sighs and stands up.

"Alright. Let's go, Hatake. You and I are going ring shopping." Tsunade declared. "Shizune, I'll be back in a few hours." Shizune nodded her head.

"Wait..What?" Kakashi was grabbed by his arm, and both hokage and copy nin left.

* * *

><p>While they were walking, Kakashi added in that they needed to go to Sakura's house first so he can tell his team. Tsunade then led the way to where Sakura lives and walked inside the house to see the four remaining team members asleep in Sakura's bed, cuddling with each other.<p>

"Wow. You six are so close, it's really creepy." Tsunade said with all seriousness, while she took her phone out and took a picture of the team.

"Yeah. We've been told that before." Kakashi awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"WAKE UP, YOU LOUSY EXCUSES FOR NINJAS!" Tsunade all but yelled. The four shot out of bed and scrambled to their feet.

"What is going on, Tsunade?" Sasuke said a bit irked because he was sleeping peacefully.

"Kakashi has some news." Tsunade informed. Four pairs of eyes shot to Kakashi and he cleared him throat.

"I have decided that tonight, I will propose to Sakura." Kakashi boldly stated. For a minute, no one said anything or moved. Naruto was the first to recover.

"Oh my gosh, sensei! That's so great! Now we can all live with each other!" Naruto declared loudly.

"Like you don't already do that." Tsunade muttered.

"Congrats. You gonna ask her during dinner?" Yamato guessed.

"Yes I am. I gotta buy a ring though first." Kakashi confessed. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

"You didn't buy a ring yet and you plan on asking her tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Something like that." Kakashi admitted.

"I-" Naruto was gonna start, but he just didn't know what to say.

"You definitely are something else." Sai said and everyone decided that that was all that could be said, so they nodded their heads.

"Alright. So, do you all approve of him proposing to her?" Tsunade asked, trying to move everything along.

"Yeah! KAKASHI AND SAKURA-CHAN ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Naruto screamed.

"Quiet, Naruto. Besides, it's not definite. I gotta ask her first." Kakashi pointed out.

"It's pretty definite now. Even though you've only been dating for half a year, you've known each other for seven years. Everyone's been wondering when you were gonna ask her anyway." Sasuke told him. "I approve though." Sasuke genuinely smiled. SO unlike him.

"I'm happy. You two deserve to marry each other." Yamato patted his back.

"I agree also. I approve too." Sai told him.

"Great. Now that we got the rest of team seven's approval, we gotta get a ring now." Tsunade tried to leave, but was held back by Kakashi.

"Actually, we gotta stop by her family's house first. I still gotta tell them." Kakashi admitted.

"Dammit, boy. You are really annoying sometimes." Tsunade sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH! YES" Mebuki yelled loudly. "Oh, of course you have our blessings!" They were all the Kizashi's and Mebuki's house around the dining room table.<p>

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other, a little uncomfortable with Mebuki's answer.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my baby is gonna finally get married!"

"You know, I've been married for almost two years, right?" Yahiko asked them. "I mean, you weren't this happy when we told you we were getting married." Konan nodded her head.

"I know, but Sakura is my only actual daughter. I knew you two were gonna get marred eventually, but I always had my doubts about her." Mebuki admitted.

"Why's that?" Konan asked.

"Have you met Sakura? She is a lot to handle." Mebuki told them. Many heads were nodding in agreement.

"True. But, I like a good challenge." Kakashi stated.

"I'm happy. You'll both make a great family." Konan told him.

"I approve. But, again, If you hurt her, I'll make sure you get hurt so much worse." Yahiko threatened. Kakashi smiled.

"Again, I wouldn't dream of it." Kakashi told them.

"What about you, dad?" Konan asked.

"Yeah. You haven't said anything since he got here." Yahiko told them. Everyone stared at him as he slowly walked up to Kakashi.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, BOY!" Kizashi hugged Kakashi, and everyone smiled.

"Can we finally get what we need now?" Tsunade asked the ninja that is slowly turning blue due to the older male hugging him.

"Yeah...Let's..go. Can't..breathe, Kizashi." Kakashi said ad Kizashi let him go. Tsunade and Kakashi left to go to the ring store.

* * *

><p>"You know, you really should've planned this out better beforehand." Tsunade scolded.<p>

"I know. I just don't know how to do all this..stuff." Kakashi admitted.

"You should have come to me before then. You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. I really wonder how Sakura puts up with you." Tsunade wondered.

"It surprises me too. But, let's not worry about this now." Kakashi said and walked into the jewelry store.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" The store clerk asked as he saw Kakashi and Tsunade walk in.

"Hi. I'd like to buy an engagement ring." Kakashi simply stated.

"Okay. We have an assortment over here. What size finger would you need?" The clerk, whose name tag read Blair, asked.

"Uh..." Kakashi was dumbfounded and Tsunade looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She's an eight." Tsunade added for Kakashi. Blair nodded her head and walked to a different area.

"How do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Please. I know practically everything about Sakura." Tsunade walked closer to Blair. Kakashi sighed and walked to meet Tsunade and Blair.

"What price range are you looking to spend up to?" Blair questioned.

"Something cheap." Kakashi quickly confirmed. Tsunade looked at Kakashi and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about price. I'll help take care of it." Tsunade told him.

"But, I got this. I have some money, ya know." Kakashi told her.

"I know. You gotta save it and spoil Sakura and the future babies." Tsunade smirked and Kakashi just looked at her and sighed.

"Thank you, hokage."

"Okay. Let's talk about design. What do you want it to look like?" Tsunade and Blair looked at Kakashi.

"Oh my. Uh..."

* * *

><p>"That was definitely something else, Hatake." Tsunade told him as they were walking down the street, with a small box in Kakashi's vest.<p>

"I know. Thank you for helping me out. I don't know what I would've done without you." Kakashi admitted.

"Oh, you wouldn't have done anything right. You would've just stood there guessing and get the wrong thing and it wouldn't be pretty." Tsunade chuckled. Kakashi sighed.

"I hope she'll like the ring." Kakashi hoped.

"Please. That girl likes anything from you. I don't know how you do it." Tsunade said as they continued to walk back quietly.

* * *

><p>"What if she doesn't say yes? What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if she turns me down and decides to leave me forever? What if I'm not a good enough husband? What if.." Kakashi started freaking out, but was stopped with a smack to the face by Naruto.<p>

"Wow, sensei. I have never seen you freak out like this. It's a little pathetic to watch." Naruto laughed. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist with one hand.

"Not funny, Uzumaki. This is very important to me. Everything has to be perfect. I'm proposing to my fucking girlfriend today. I deserve to be a little nervous." Kakashi pointed out.

"There's nothing to worry about. She'll say yes and in a few months, you'll be married." Sasuke added in.

"So, how are you gonna do it, senpai? She comes home at 4:30 or so, so that gives you about four hours to figure something out." Yamato said with food in his hands. He just made lunch for the male members of team seven, and they are about to eat lunch. Everyone is at Sakura's house.

"I don't know. I was thinking about almost doing a scavenger hunt or something. Like, make her go on a little egg hunt. I'll write some information on a piece of paper that will lead her to one place, and when she gets to that place, she'll find another card that will lead her to another place until she finds her way to where I am. I read it in a book one time." Kakashi told him his thoughts as he placed some rice on his plate.

"That's actually a pretty cool idea. She would really enjoy it." Sasuke told him.

"You think so? I really hope she would. I don't know how I'll make sure no one else touches the card though." Kakashi said.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Naruto questioned.

"Say that one more time, Uzumaki and I swear." Kakashi raised a fist.

"No. You can give each of us a card and make sure she gets sent in the right direction. I saw it on TV one time before." Naruto told him.

"That's not that bad. Can I trust you guys to do that for me?" Kakashi asked all of them.

"Of course you can." Yamato answered for all of them.

"We'll make sure this night is perfect." Sai added in. Kakashi smiled.

"Perfect. After lunch, we can all plan on who's gonna be where. Oh my goodness. This ought a be fun." Kakashi took a bit of his rice.

'This is gonna be a fun little scavenger hunt for Sakura. Hopefully.' Kakashi thought.

* * *

><p>There ya have it. Kakashi plans on popping the question during dinner tonight.<p>

I think this would be a cool idea for a proposal. Kakashi is gonna send Sakura on a little scavenger hunt.

Who do you want to be involved in this little escapade?

I already have team seven involved, who else should I include? What places should he bring her? Do you think he should ask her on the rooftops where he asked her to be his girlfriend or at Training Ground 3?

Let me know your thoughts through reviews please!

(:


	19. Planning It Out-Part 2

Naruto is owned by me. I wish I had any ownership of Naruto. The only thing I own is this story.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Is everyone clear on their jobs?" Kakashi asked the many ninjas that are currently occupying Sakura's living room.<p>

Genma raised his hand. "Uh, quick question. What if she goes to the wrong place by accident? I doubt she would do that, but still. What if?"

"Well, I guess whoever she is with at the moment makes sure that she is led in the right direction without directly telling her where to go." Kakashi answered as he looked at his phone to check the time. "Okay. It's quarter to three. Sakura gets off work in fifteen minutes. Shizune, you are to go to the hospital and wait for her to be done and then you walk her home. Try not to get her too suspicious though. Then, you'll leave and meet up with Tsunade at her post."

"Show some respect, brat." Tsunade berated him.

"Sorry. You'll meet up with Tsunade-_Sama _at her post." Kakashi corrected. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Don't screw this up, Hatake. You only got one shot to perfect it." Tsunade told him.

"Yes, thank you." Kakashi said, worried as it is. "Alright. Again, text the next person she is due to see as soon as she leaves so you are prepared. Genma, if you don't text me when she is about to leave to come to me, I swear I will cut off your.."

"Don't worry, Hatake. I'll make sure you know. Don't get your panties in a twist." Genma joked and Kakashi just glared at him.

"Alright, guys. Disband!" Kakashi said as no one moved.

"Um, Kakashi. We're not your ninken." Asuma pointed out. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Right. Sorry. Got carried away. You guys can leave now." Kakashi restated and everyone left.

* * *

><p>At four, Shizune met Sakura at her office before she left.<p>

"Sakura-San! Wait up!" Shizune stopped her. "I wanna walk you home."

"Oh? I was gonna go see Lady Tsunade before I go home, like I always do." Sakura told her.

"She's at a meeting at the moment. The elders dragged her into a quick meeting and she couldn't get out of it this time." Shizune lied. Sakura believed it.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I should go home and get dinner started them. I don't think the boys would appreciate eating too late tonight." Sakura smiled and her and Shizune left the hospital.

"Oh. I'm sure they'll be fine." Shizune inwardly chuckled. She's enjoying this little fib.

The trek to her house seemed a lot shorter than usual to Sakura, mainly because she had a walking buddy today. Her and Shizune entered Sakura's house to silence filling their ears.

'_Weird. I expected the boys to be here.'_ Sakura thought. She is so used to having at least one of her boys in her house. Except today. She came home to an empty house. To be honest, she didn't really know what to feel. She was little disappointed though.

"I'm not used to coming home to an empty house. This is definitely different." Sakura laughed as Shizune just grinned. They made their way to the kitchen where Sakura saw a small note there and walked closer to it. She picked it up and read what it said.

_Hey Babe,_

_I hope you had a nice day at work. I planned a nice, romantic dinner for just the two of us. Here's the catch: You have to find me first. I'll give you some clues that will lead you to me. Happy scavenging! I love you!_

_~ Love,  
><em>_Kakashi_

_P.S. Wear something nice. _

On a separate piece of paper she read:

_Here are some rules I need you to follow. If you don't follow them, the hunt won't be as fun._

_- Don't run. There is absolutely no need to rush at all._  
><em>- Don't stay in one place for too long.<em>  
><em>- Don't leave until someone gives you a piece of paper that will lead you to another place. You'll know who it is when you get there.<em>  
><em>- You can not ask them where to go. They'll make sure you go in the right direction though.<em>  
><em>- Take pictures as you go. Save the memories.<em>  
><em>- Have fun. It'll be worth it in the end. Trust me.<em>

Sakura stopped reading. "Hey, Shizune. Do you know what this is..." She stopped talking when she didn't see Shizune anywhere. _'When did she leave?'_ She decided not to pry on anything and change out of her hospital uniform. She put on a nice lime green halter top with light blue jeans and a nice pair of sandals to top it all off. She had a small weapons pouch with her, just in case. She went downstairs to get the papers and almost missed the small index paper that fell on the floor.

_Let's start off easy. Go to where you can find a boisterous blonde eating his favorite food and trying to get other people to pay for him._

_'Boisterous blonde? Naruto. Looks like I'm going to Ichiraku first.'_ Sakura thought and left her house, not knowing that Shizune was still in her house, waiting for her to leave.

_'Sakura's on her way now. Be prepared.'_ Shizune texted Naruto as she quickly fled the scene.

_'This sounds fun. I'll play this little scavenger hunt. I think I'll enjoy this.'_ With that thought, Sakura focused on her journey to Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>"One more bowl please, old man." Naruto asked Teuchi for his fifth bowl since he got there twenty minutes ago. Helping Kakashi with this proposal makes him hungry. As Teuchi nodded his head, Naruto looks up to see his only female team mate coming closer to the ramen stand.<p>

"Hey, Sakura-Chan." Naruto grinned as Sakura stopped right in front of him.

"Hey, Naruto. I suppose you have something to give me?" Sakura got to the point.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Naruto wondered.

"Oh, you know. Just a lucky guess." Sakura smiled, played along with the petty game.

"Let me give it to you then." Naruto said as he fished through his pockets to get what Sakura desired. Just then, Teuchi placed the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan." Teuchi welcomed.

"Hello, Teuchi-San. Good to see you." Sakura smiled back.

"Would you like a bowl of ramen?" The ramen dude asked.

"No thank you. I'm going out to dinner with Kakashi tonight." Sakura replied as she took the paper from Naruto's hand. "Sometimes it's really nice to just soak all your troubles away." Sakura read aloud.

"Soak your troubles away? I would like to do that." Ayame piped in. Sakura nodded her head.

"Guess I'm going to the hot springs next, right?" Sakura stated more than question.

"Yep." Naruto continued to eat his ramen. Sakura shook her head, said a quick goodbye to the the three who are at the ramen stand and take off to the hot springs.

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way to the hot springs, but she didn't know who she was supposed to look for. She saw many ninja alike but wasn't sure who was supposed to hand her her next instructions. She knew it had to be someone close or important to either herself, Kakashi, or both. Her searching came to and end when she saw Kasuki leaning against a lamp.<p>

"Kasuki!" Sakura ran to her lover's brother. "Are you who I'm looking for?"

"Yes you are, Sakura-Chan." Kasuki started. "I believe this is what you're looking for."

Sakura gently took it from him and started reading. "Next, you'll find a drunk who is in charge of all our paychecks. You can thank her for your temper." Sakura shook her head. "Gotta go to the hokage's office, correct?"

"You are a smart one, my friend. Yep. Have fun going there." Kasuki smiled and she smiled back and left.

* * *

><p>Of course the Hokage's office is on the opposite side of the village. Maybe he did that on purpose. Who knows? Sakura didn't need to be in a rush, so she was just taking her good ole sweet time getting there. It was nice. The weather wasn't bad like it has been the past few days.<p>

"Sakura. What are you doing here?" Tsunade questioned her young apprentice when she walked through the door a few minutes later.

"Well, I came to see if you have something for me."

"Why would I have something for you? What are you looking for?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura gave a confused look. "Kakashi didn't give you anything to give to me?"

"Like what? Why would he need to give me something to give to you?"

Sakura took the piece of paper out of her paper and began to unfold it. "But, He said you'll find a drunk in char..."

"Sakura." Sakura stopped reading and looked up to see Tsunade holding the index card between her pointer and middle finger. "Jerk." Sakura muttered. Tsunade just smirked. Sakura just rolled her eyes and silently read what the card said.

_'There is a lot of room here! It's a fun place to bring dogs or little kids.'_

"Dogs or little kids?" Sakura questioned and looked up to Tsunade.

"That narrows it down." Tsunade smirked at Sakura's confusion.

"I don't know. It can be anything! A fun place to bring dogs or little kids? What?" Sakura questioned.

"Read the first part again." Tsunade commanded.

"There is a lot of room here. A lot of room. A fun place. Dogs and little kids." Sakura said thinking about it for a minute. "Oh my goodness. The park, right?"

"There ya go." Tsunade smirked and drank her sake. Sakura just slapped her palm to her forehead. She should've known that.

"I'm an idiot. Okay. I'll see you later." Sakura bid her goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>When she got to the park, she saw not a single person. She did however hear a bunch of dogs running around.<p>

"Pakkun!" Sakura tried to get the little pup's attention.

"Hiya, Cherry. What's up?" Pakkun asked.

"Did Kakashi tell you to give me something?" Sakura asked. Pakkun nodded and grabbed the index card and gave it to the pinkette waiting.

_'In order to visit another village, we gotta leave this one.' _

"The gates!" Sakura perked up. "Yes?" Pakkun nodded his head.

"Have fun." Pakkun said his goodbye and ran to catch up with the other dogs who were playing tag.

* * *

><p>"Kotetsu-San, Izumo-San. Am I supposed to be looking for you?" Sakura asked the gate keepers.<p>

"You're looking for us? What for?" Kotetsu asked wearing a matching confused face with Izumo.

"Oh? Kakashi didn't give anythi..."

"I believe you're looking for me." Temari smirked leaning against the sign. She has one foot on the ground and the other one leaning against the pole. 'When did she get there?'

"TEMARI!" Sakura ran and hugged her sand ninja friend tightly. Temari replied with an even tighter hold until they both decided to let go. "So, I'm looking for _you_?" Sakura clarified.

"I believe you want this, right?" Temari held it in a similar way that Tsunade did. Sakura gently took it and started to read it.

_'As an avid reader myself, I can see why you like coming here. Naruto gets kicked out of here at least five times a month.'_

"Naruto gets kicked out of a lot of places though! As an avid reader? Oh! The library!" Sakura turned her face to look at the blonde kunoichi.

"Bingo!" Temari smirked. Both friends said goodbye and promised that they will hang out soon. Sakura started her way to the library.

* * *

><p>"Yahiko?" Sakura questioned her older brother when she saw him sitting on the steps there.<p>

"Sakura. Hey. Pleasure seeing you again. It's been a while, baby sis." Yahiko smiled.

"Yeah. It has. How have you been?" Sakura asked, starting a nice small conversation with her only bro.

"I've been good. Can't complain really. How about you?" Yahiko asked back.

"Same, same. Did Kakashi tell you to give me something?" Sakura questioned.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Yahiko took the paper out and handed it to his sister.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled. "How about we take a trip down memory lane? Go to where we first laid eyes on each other. We were only there for a few minutes, but still. First impressions don't always last." Sakura read aloud. "The classroom!"

"Yeah. Now, tell me. What does he mean by 'first impressions don't always last'? What happened?" Yahiko questioned the pinkette.

"Oh. Well, you see. Kakashi was about two hours later to meet his new genin team. Go figure, right? Well, Naruto decided to put an eraser on the top of the door so it would fall on Kakashi's head when he walked in. It did. He looked at all three of us and said and I quote 'My first impression of this group: You're a bunch of idiots.' Good thing the hatred eventually ended." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. Good thing." Yahiko grinned. "Well, you should be on your merry way. I won't keep you any longer than I need to."

"Okay. I'll see you later than. Come over and visit some time." Sakura said and left.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-Kun. Hey!" Sakura yelled as she saw the young Uchiha.<p>

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi told you to give it to me something, right?" Sakura questioned her team mate.

"Depends. What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, like a piece of paper or something?" Sakura wondered.

"You're right. Here ya go." Sasuke handed over the folded index card to the pinkette. She started to read what was written:

_'Lady Tsunade likes to get all the Konoha nin together in one place at a time. It can get pretty chaotic.'_

Sakura had to think of it for a minute. "The Ninja Assembly Hall?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"That's where I was told you needed to go from here." Sasuke answered simply. Sakura nodded her head and head off into the direction of the Assembly Hall.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh. Seriously. This is a long scavenger hunt. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Sakura sighed deeply.<p>

"It's okay, Sakura-Chan. You're about half way done." Iruka smirked in the Assembly Hall.

"What? I'm only half done with this?" Sakura piped up.

"Kakashi wanted this to be long. Here you go though. Good job for making it this far in such a short time." Iruka smiled.

"Short time? I started about forty five minutes ago! I literally had to go from one end of the village to the other a few times. I'm starting to get tired." Sakura whined.

"It'll be worth it in the end though." Iruka tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sakura muttered and unraveled the paper. "I want you to go where out past hokages are seen. Their memories still live, but for some strange reason, I just can't seem to get their faces out of my mind." Sakura smirked. "The Hokage Monument."

"You were always the smart one." Iruka complimented her and she left after waving goodbye to him.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Sakura-Chan!" Jaraiya welcomed when Sakura made it to the monument.<p>

"Let me guess. I'm looking for you, right?" Sakura wondered. It's actually been some time since Sakura last saw the old perverted Sanin.

"Yes you are. It's been awhile." Jaraiya said as he slipped her the note.

"It has. You should come over for dinner some time. Naruto would be ecstatic!" Sakura suggested.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Jariaya told the young pinkette.

_'Here you can momentarily forget all your current problems because you'll create another one known as a hangover. It's a fun place to go if you're careful.'_

"Pretty obvious, right?" Jariaya turned to her.

"Uh, yeah. The bar, correct?" Sakura guessed.

"You're so smart. Get going now. You still have many places to go to." With that, Sakura left.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered the bar awkwardly. She's been here plenty of times, just not alone. Also, not at five o'clock. She felt out of place because she didn't know who she was looking for.<p>

"Uh..Crap." Sakura sighed, looking for someone she may be looking for. She spotted a bearded man smoking in the corner, with his team near him. She made her way over to them.

"Hey, forehead! What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I was actually sent here to find someone for a scavenger hunt Kakashi sent me on. Do you know anything about it?" Sakura asked her friend/rival.

"Scavenger hunt? Nope. Sorry, forehead." Ino answered.

"Okay. Then, you must know, right Asuma?" Sakura turned her attention to the jounin in question. The rest of his team looked at him too. Asuma grinned.

"Yes. I do know a little something about it. I was told to give this to you. Is this of any importance to you?" Asuma asked handing her the index paper. Sakura took it.

"Yes. Thank you." Sakura smiled and started to unfold the paper. "**All** good things gotta come to and **end** eventually. That includes people. You can visit and talk to them, but they can't physically respond." Ino looked to Shikamaru.

"What?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

""I think he's talking about.." Choji momentarily stopped eating to respond, but Sakura cut him off.

"The cenotaph?" Sakura looked to Asuma for an answer. Asuma just nodded his head and took a huff of smoke.

"Yep. That is correct, my dear." Asuma responded.

"Great. I gotta go now. Talk to you guys later." With that, Sakura left.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked Asuma.

"It's Kakashi's little game." Asuma stands up. "I gotta go now though. I'll see you guys later." The older male took his leave, leaving his three team mates behind a little perplexed.

* * *

><p>Sakura got to the cenotaph to see Sai leaning against a tree painting.<p>

"Sai!" Sakura ran to her team mate. "Did Kakashi tell you to give me something?"

"Oh. Yes. He did. A piece of paper that will send you somewhere else. He told me to give it to you, but to not tell you where to go. I do have to make sure that you go in the right direction." Sai explained.

"..Right. Can I please have the paper then?" Sakura asked and stuck her hand out. Sai gave her the paper. "This place is where I told you I recommended you for the Chunin Exams. You all grew up since then." Sai looked at her. "Shit. Where were we again?" Sakura questioned more to herself.

"Having trouble remembering, hag? Because if you want, he said I can give you a clue or two." Sai suggested.

"No thanks, Sai. I got this." Sakura put her hand to her chin to think. "Let's see. We just got back from our mission to the Land of Waves. He was running late, of course. Hey, wait! The bridge! Didn't we go to the bridge? Yeah. That's gotta be it!" Sakura turned to Sai. "Is it the bridge?"

"That's we he told me." Sai smiled.

"Sweet. See you later, Sai!" Sakura took of to the bridge.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sakura-Chan! Konoha's beautiful Cherry Blossom! I'm glad you made it here already." Gai exclaimed loudly.<p>

"I am supposed to be here though, right?" Sakura made sure.

"Yes you are. I suppose you want me to give you a piece of paper, right?" Gai asked.

"Yeah. That would be helpful." Sakura smiled. Gai nodded and handed her the piece of paper.

_'If you go here, you'll find yourself in a very familiar place. Seems like only yesterday Naruto was tied to a log. Good times.'_

"The training ground!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes. You are so smart. Kakashi likes his women smart." Gai claimed.

"Good. I guess I shouldn't have to worry then, right?" Sakura grinned and left.

* * *

><p>"Yamato-taicho! Hey." Sakura welcomed when she saw the wood style used at Training Ground Three.<p>

"Hey, Sakura-Chan." Yamato smiled. "I bet you're getting tired of all this running around, right?"

"A bit. Seriously. How many places is he gonna send me?" Sakura questioned.

"Hang in there. It's almost over. Here ya go." Yamato handed the paper to his pink haired team mate.

_'It has good food and everyone loves the family who runs it. It's the hottest restaurant for a reason.'_

"Do I gotta go to my parents' restaurant?" Sakura questioned.

"Is that your final guess?" Yamato joked and Sakura nodded her head. "Yes you do." Sakura walked off to go the The Spring Field.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mom. Dad. Did Kakashi tell you to give me something?" Sakura asked her parents.<p>

"Give you something? Nope. Sorry, dear." Mebuki responded.

"He didn't? Really?" Sakura made sure.

"We're sure, dear. Try someone else." Kizashi told her. Sakura scanned the restaurant for anyone else who it may be. "Genma!" Sakura shouted and ran to Kakashi's best friend.

"Hey, blossom. That happy to see me, huh?" Genma joked.

"I'm supposed to be looking for you, right?" Sakura asked him. Genma smirked.

"Yes you are. You want this?" Genma held up the paper. Sakura took it from him.

"Sweet." Sakura unfolded it and started to read a loud. "Go to where I first asked you to be my girlfriend. Ever since then, I've never been more happy in my life."

"That's cute. He's such a loser." Genma joked.

"Shut up! This is actually cute. Looks like I'm going to the rooftop, right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Genma smirked. "Make sure you go to the right one." Sakura smirked back.

"Don't worry. I will." Sakura left the restaurant to make her way to the rooftop of where she and Kakashi started dating.

While Sakura left, Genma pulled out his phone to text his best friend.

_'She just left The Field. She will be there in a few minutes.'_ With that, Genma ran towards the rooftop to meet Kakashi and see how this proposal will go.

* * *

><p>"About time, Kakashi. You know how long I've been looking for you? I've been running around the village for an hour and a half trying to find you. What were you thi.." Sakura stopped talking when she took a look at her surroundings. There in front of her was Kakashi near a table with two big candles that were just barely lit. It's a little before six, so it's not too dark or bright outside with the candles. There was a bunch of food on the table and as far as she saw, there was some umeboshi, miso soup, rice, salad, and a big bottle of fine wine. She looked at the ground. There are a bunch of cherry blossoms scattered all around the floor. Then she turned her attention to Kakashi, who was wearing the typical jonin uniform. "Kakashi. What is this?"<p>

"Dinner. With my favorite girl. You deserve the best, and the best is what I'll give you. Or, what I'll try to give you. I can't guarantee I'll be able to do something this extraordinary because of money and whatnot, but I can definitely spoil you time to time." Kakashi answered. Sakura walked up to him and kissed him. "How about we eat now, shall we?" Kakashi pulled Sakura's chair out.

_'That's a first.'_ Sakura thought as she smiled and sat down. "Such a gentleman." Sakura told him.

"Only for you." Kakashi took his own seat and poured wine into two cups, one for her and then himself.

On the other side of the roof, everyone who helped with the scavenger hunt is hiding to see how the proposal will go. Of course they all know Sakura was gonna say yes, but they wanted to be there to witness it. Temari and Kasuki have cameras out so they can take pictures and videos of the actual proposal.

* * *

><p>"Wow. You've outdone yourself once again. That was such a lovely dinner. Thank you so much." Sakura stood up to get ready.<p>

"That's not it." Kakashi walked over to where Sakura is standing. He took her hands in one of his hands and got down on one knee.

"Kakashi. What are you.." Sakura gasped in awe and wonder.

"Sakura Haruno. These past six months have been some of the best months of my life. There isn't anything in this world that I wouldn't trade just to be with you. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kakashi went into his vest and pulled out a small black box. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Sakura gasped again. "Oh my gosh, Kakashi. Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Sakura exclaimed, close to tears. Kakashi smiled and put the ring on her left ring finger. The engagement ring is a nice sized ring with light red and silver cherry blossoms wrapped around the top. It's a very good thing that Tsunade helped out on the cost because if she didn't, he'd be so broke that he'd give 'being broke' a new meaning. Sakura started crying small tears of joy, so Kakashi pulled her in and hugged her for a little bit.

"I love you so fucking much, Kakashi." Sakura said, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I do too, babe. I do too." Kakashi smiled. She said yes!

She fricken said yes!

He's so glad he asked Temari and Kasuki to take pictures and record the whole proposal because he can't wait to watch it later.

"I assume everyone who helped with the scavenger hunt knew you were gonna propose to me?" Sakura asked as she got out of Kakashi's embrace so she could take a look at the ring on her finger.

"Oh yeah." Kakashi simply answered her.

"I can't wait to tell my parents then." Sakura told him.

"You don't think I didn't go around the whole village getting everyone's approval, including your parents, do you?" Kakashi wondered.

"You actually went around to ask everyone for their blessings?" Sakura asked in awe.

"I did it when I asked you out, of course I would need to if I wanted to marry you." Sakura looked at him. "And I do wanna marry you." Sakura smiled at that and kissed him.

"It's a good thing I took pictures during the hunt because now I know how the whole proposal was set up. Speaking of pictures, I need to take a picture of this ring. And then, a picture of the both of us." Sakura informed. Kakashi just went along with it. He's used to being forced to take pictures. He stopped caring about two years ago. He didn't wanna get punched anymore, so he just goes with it.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The ninjas that were hidden came out of hiding and went to both Kakashi and Sakura and hugged them.

"You guys were hiding here?" Sakura asked them.

"We were there when he asked you out, of course we would need to be here if he was proposing to you." Sasuke answered the pinkette. Sakura just smiled.

"Well, I might as well take a group picture of everyone that helped too, huh?" Sakura asked as she got everyone around and took a picture.

Sakura couldn't be more happier.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sakura are getting married! Yeah!<p>

I wish they were getting married in the actual anime. I didn't like the ending.

One more chapter and then this story is done.

If you want me to make a sequel to this story, let me know. I want to. Give me your thoughts!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

(:


	20. The Wedding

This is the last chapter of this story. Stay tuned for the sequel, "Together".

Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-Sensei!

* * *

><p>Six months later, Kakashi and Sakura got married. It was a big wedding, because it's Kakashi and Sakura; the great Copy Ninja and the 5th Hokage's apprentice and best medic in all the Great Nations. The whole ninja population of Konoha and a few civilians was there, the Sand siblings, Kakashi's family, even Tazuna and his daughter and grandson came from the Land of Waves.<p>

Kakashi was only 20 minutes late, which surprised everyone. Everyone was making bets to see when he will get there. What surprised everyone more is that Gaara won the pool. The young Kazekage was just as surprised as everyone else. He got so much money that day.

The wedding was actually on their one year anniversary, May 14th. Sakura was 20 and Kakashi was 33 years old. They've known each other for eight years and they felt like they were ready, so why wait any longer?

It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Tsunade was actually in tears when Sakura walked down the aisle with her father.

"There, there. Tsunade. It's okay." Jariaya patted her back.

"But, my little girl is growing up!" Tsunade cried aloud, making a few people near her look at the scene.

"You still got Shizune." Jariaya tried to calm her down as both Sanin looked on stage to where Shizune was the maid of honor. Genma was the best man.

A/N: Just go along with the wedding. I know they're in Japan, but I'm basically making it Americanized. Deal with it. (:

"She'll be leaving me soon too. I'm surprised Genma hasn't married her off yet." Tsunade told her best friend.

Sakura had four bride's maids; Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. The groom's men were Yamato, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai. Sakura and Kakashi made sure their team was included in the wedding. Of course they wouldn't even dream of not including them. Mebuki Haruno was a few seats from Tsunade and she was crying too. Kizashi was next to Jariaya who was next to his crying wife. Jariaya and Kizashi turned to each other and both had the same thought: 'There's no stopping them from crying.'

Kakashi's aunt, uncle, and cousins were really happy to have a new member to the Hatake clan. Uncle Haroki and the cousins loved Sakura from the start. It took Aunt Namie quite some time, but she finally warmed up to Sakura and accepted her with opened arms. She was close to tears herself, but Kasuki patted her back to let her know that it's okay.

The elders didn't really accept the fact of Kakashi and Sakura getting married, but they attended the wedding nonetheless. It **WAS** the wedding of the century for a reason. Anyone who's anyone went, that did include the village elders. They didn't really want to be there, but Tsunade made them come for reasons unknown.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest told them. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other and then at the boys. They had a plan.

98% of the people who had come wanted to come so they can see Kakashi's face. All of Team Seven knew that anyway. So, they had a plan in mind. The only people who have seen him without his mask other than his team are Genma, Gai, Jariaya, and Tsunade. It'll take more than a wedding for everyone to get to see his face.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation to see what will happen. They all had their cameras out so they may see Kakashi's face.

Sasuke pushed Naruto and Sai in front of Sakura and Kakashi just as their lips touched for only a few seconds before they pulled apart and Kakashi's mask was on his face again.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!." One of the very angry guests asked.

"Sorry. My hand slipped and accidentally pushed Naruto and Sai in the way. My bad." Sasuke apologized so insincerely.

"Sorry. I thought I could balance myself, but I didn't. Some ninja I am." Naruto chuckled. Sai nodded his head.

"Did anyone see his face?" Kiba asked no one in particular. Everyone shook their heads, beside the priest.

"Hey. Look at the priest guy." Ino pointed him out and everyone turned their attention to the blushing, heart eyed priest.

"He's so-beautiful." The priest said.

"What the hell?!" Kankuro shouted. Temari glared at him and he shut up.

"Well, looks like it's time to go to the reception now. Queue us out please." Kakashi asked the organ player and Sakura and Kakashi walked down the aisle away from everyone else, leaving everyone but Genma and the rest of Team Seven stunned.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." Kakashi told his new wife as they were dancing to the first song. It was just the two of them and it was so nice.<p>

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Sakura joked.

"You hurt me, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi feigned being hurt.

"You know I love you, right?" Sakura asked her new husband.

"I may. I love you too." Kakashi told her back. They continued dancing until the song was over and they both sat down next to the maid of honor and best man.

"That was a dirty trick you did at the ceremony by the way." Tsunade came up and grinned to them.

"It was worth it though." Kakashi replied. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Good luck being married to him, Sakura-Chan. He's a handful." Tsunade told her.

"I know, Tsunade-Shishou. I've dealt with him for eight years now." Sakura chuckled lightly. Tsunade smiled sadly and left to join Jariaya and Orochimaru at their table they had to share with Kabuto and the two village elders, Homura and Koharu.

"Why don't you two dance?" Tsunade turned to the village elders. She doesn't particularly like them, but she doesn't really want to sit at the same table with them at the moment.

"We don't dance." Homura admitted.

"Oh, c'mon. Try to stay young and dance." Jariaya figured Tsunade's motives and tried to get rid of them. Him and Orochimaru feel the same way as Tsunade.

"There's no point in trying to stay young when half the village doesn't really listen to you." Koharu adds him.

"Not our fault no one likes you." Kabuto muttered under his breathe.

"You need to get laid." Orochimaru commented, surprising everyone at the table, including himself. Silence followed that comment.

Homura cleared his throat. "..Right. Then, shall we dance?" He offered his hand to his long time friend.

"Sure. Why not?" She took his hand and they both left the table.

"..Wow. Thanks, Orochimaru." Jariaya thanked his team mate.

"..Yeah. No problem.." The snake master said, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p>The now 65 year old drunken bridge builder got along nicely with Tsunade while at the reception, with the both of them getting drunk together. It got weird.<p>

"Tsunade. Tazuna. You're both drunk. Get off the table, Tazuna!" Jariaya shouted.

"No. You're not my mom!" Tazuna shouted back running away from the Sanin.

"Dad!" Tsunami tried to get her dad off the table he just climbed on.

"COWABUNGA!" Tsunade jumped off the table and landed on the ground with a big 'thud'.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Sakura stopped the conversation she was having with Neji and Kiba. She walked over to where Tsunade was on the ground, picked her up with her right hand and hit a spot on her neck and knocked her out for a few minutes. "She's out for about ten minutes. Watch over her unconscious body please." She asked Jariaya to do that and he nodded his head. She went back to her conversation with her friends.

"Nice." Ino said as she watched what Sakura did and went back to her conversation with the other girls.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan. There seems to be a little problem." Naruto ran up to his team mate, who was having a wonderful conversation with her brother.<p>

"What's the problem now, Naruto?" Sakura sighed. More problems. Great.

"Well, the two turd faced elders are drunk and they're starting to take their clothes off. Teme, Sai, and Yamato are trying to stop them, but they won't listen. She sighed and got up from her seat.

"I just wanted a nice wedding. That's it. I don't think I did anything _that_ terrible recently that made me deserve this." Sakura whined and walked up to Homura and Koharu. "We didn't even want them here, but Tsunade-Shishou insisted they come. What the hell?" Sakura knocked both village elders out as well. "Can you please get them dress?" She asked her team mates.

"Uh..., Well, you see.." Yamato tried to start.

"I'm not really in the mood. Please?" Sakura asked sincerely. Weird. They nodded and she left.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Tsunade woke up from her ten minute nap. Jaraiya was sitting next to her with his left hand under his chin looking bored and Orochimaru eating a plate of chicken.<p>

"You got knocked unconscious." Orochimaru said with food in his mouth. Tsunade looked at him with a gross expression on her face.

"BUT, you're back to Earth now. You should take it easy on the sake now though. You thought you could fly, so you jumped off the table and landed on the ground in a very unceremonious way. Let's just say the bride wasn't happy." Jaraiya filled her in. Tsunade took a piece of chicken off Orochimaru's plate and ate it.

"Hey! Get your own chicken. This is mine." Orochimaru hogged his food as he whined a bit.

"Hey. You wanna dance?" Tsunade turned her attention to the pervert sitting next to her.

"Who, me? Are you serious?" Jaraiya wanted to know.

"Yeah, you. I'm serious. I wanna dance with you." Tsunade looked at him and smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?" Jaraiya was testing. He's happy she wanted to dance with him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure." Tsunade declared and Orochimaru nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"It's true. You should dance with her." Orochimaru said with food in his mouth again.

"Shush and eat your chicken, snake boy. Yes, I would love to dance with you." Jaraiya got up and held his hand out, which Tsunade accepted with a smile and both went on their merry way to dance. They were dancing next to Asuma and Kurenai and Genma and Shizune.

"Hey. look at that." Sakura pointed out for Kakashi.

"Wow. She's actually dancing with him. I'm impressed she said yes." Kakashi told his wife.

"I bet she asked him to dance." Sakura smiled.

"Why would you think that?" Kakashi looked at his pink haired lover, confusion on his face.

"Because she wanted to. I know how Tsunade really feels about Jariaya. She doesn't even know herself, but I do. i told her to ask him though. At least one dance and if she finds the spark that I know is there, well, things will definitely be more interesting around here."

"Hm." Kakashi seemed to think about it. "I guess it does make sense. Her and Jaraiya definitely have history together as team mates and he was always there for her."

"Like you and I." Sakura said softly and he looked at her. "You've always been there for me. I never thanked you enough for that. Thank you." She smiled. He smiled back.

"It was my pleasure. It always is." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of this story.<p>

Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favorites.

Stay tuned for the sequel, "Together".


End file.
